The Fluctuation of the Twisted Dream
by OneAkronAwol
Summary: Los recuerdos de Amy se juntan como viejos amigos, aliándose para revivir sus momentos más oscuros. El hombre del rostro pintando la persigue en sus pesadillas; y el de las camisas elegantes en su vida cotidiana. Ahí está, destrozando papeles y respirando en su nuca. ¿Podrá enfrentarlo... otra vez? AU: Ubicado entre las temporadas 7 y 8.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fluctuation of the Twisted Dream**

 **Capítulo 1:** Prólogo

" _I got a scar where all my urges bled_

 _I got people underneath my bed_

 _I got a place where all my dreams are dead "._

 **25 de mayo de 1999**

Las gaitas no paraban de tocar una melodía ensordecedora que retumbaba en sus tímpanos, a medida que los minutos pasaban el calor aumentaba, y los himnos de la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard resonaban sin parar en todo Harvard Yard.

Amy sentía que en lugar de estar envuelta en una túnica roja, estaba en el interior de un gran horno, calcinándose lentamente. Se preguntó si, entre alguno de los miles de idiotas felices que esperaban su diploma habría alguien que compartiera su calvario. Miró fugazmente a la izquierda: Nada, efusividad, alegría, e incluso lágrimas. Nadie parecía estar al borde de un colapso a causa del calor. _Genial_. A su derecha se repetía lo mismo.

《 _Ahí van..._ 》pensó Amy, mirando con desapego la felicidad excesiva de sus compañeros graduados,《 _Una futura generación de neurobiólogos sin poder controlar su sistema límbico. Llorando como un montón de estudiantes de artes liberales_ 》.

Amy rebotó sobre sus píes mientras comenzaba una nueva canción, pero esta vez basada en el fuerte sonido de los bombos y platillos. Eran peor que las gaitas.

Todo este día había sido un ejercicio de paciencia para Amy. Desde ser despertada por una llamada telefónica de su madre a las cuatro de la mañana《 _¡Cuatro! ¡¿Realmente madre?!_ 》con el motivo de notificarle a Amy sobre su ausencia en la ceremonia de graduación. Al parecer por el nacimiento prematuro de algún nieto de alguna de sus amigas. Amy no prestó atención a los detalles, luego de la decepción inicial actuó indiferente con su madre… hasta que se vio obligada a escuchar sus _"consejos de vestimenta propios para un día tan importante"_ eso implicaba ponerse el maquillaje de payaso que de haber usado en cualquier otro día le habría provocado un ataque de moralismo a su madre, el cual terminaría con Amy encerrada en El armario del pecado durante tres horas. Al parecer, ser un graduado tiene el privilegio de que tu madre te permite vestirte como _ramera_ ¡Ni hablar de los malditos contactos que ardían como el infierno! De no saber que era imposible, Amy estaría sospechando que sus ojos estaban a punto de salir de sus cuencas para ir en busca de sus cómodos anteojos de siempre.

Sus zapatos no le daban el apoyo y la comodidad que sus tobillos quebradizos necesitaban, su vestido negro era corto y estaba completamente oculto por la maldita túnica térmica. Su cabello ondulado no era nada práctico, necesitaba con urgencia un barrete.

En conclusión, Amy sentía que inició el "primer día del resto de su vida" poniéndose un disfraz. Fue amable en el desayuno con el resto de la facultad de ciencias, estrechó las manos necesarias y sonrío falsamente a, deberían ser, treinta y cinco profesores. Ellos la miraban con orgullo. Amy se preguntaba porqué. Ser la graduada más joven de la generación era sin duda, un honor. Amy debería sentirse agradecida, pero no lo estaba. Ella podría haber triunfado en cualquier universidad a la que se haya propuesto a entrar, con su coeficiente intelectual de 186 tenía bastantes posibilidades. No entendía el orgullo impersonal de sus profesores, ellos no crearon el éxito de Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy acomodó su birrete de graduación con un gesto de fastidio, mientras sus ojos vagaban a la multitud de padres, amigos y familiares de los graduados, amontonados como una colmena de abejas eufóricas en los laterales del campus. Amy sabía que cuando esto termine empezarían las fotografías que hacían sentir al graduado como una estrella de Hollywood, los abrazos asfixiantes que robaban el aliento y las palabras pegajosas que calentaban el alma.

Al menos para el resto, porque ella, la chica más joven de la generación, el orgullo de los profesores, la envidia de sus compañeros. Iba a estar sola. No había cálidos abrazos para Amy, nunca los hubo.

El abrupto silencio sacó a Amy de sus pensamientos, y la expresión melancólica que había adoptado al ver a las, como ella decía, _"animadoras_ _de los graduados"_ , se desvaneció para dejar paso a su cara de fría indiferencia.

Amy bajó sus pestañas espesas de rimmel y miró sus manos inusualmente temblorosas: Era demasiado. El calor se expandía por su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa, acumulándose detrás de sus orejas y tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo oscuro. Amy levantó la vista hacia los árboles estáticos que serpenteaban por el campus, la inmovilidad petrificante de sus hojas confirmaba la ausencia de la muy necesaria briza de viento que Amy anhelaba.

El director de la facultad de ciencias de Harvard, —un hombre con una eterna sonrisa codiciosa en el rostro— inició con su discurso. Pero sus palabras aduladoras no llegaron a los oídos de Amy. Todo de sentía lejano desde su perspectiva. Los sonidos rebotaban, transformándose en un eco al que no le encontraba sentido, su cuerpo era ligero. El dolor punzante de sus talones era la única cosa que se sentía real.

El dolor y el calor, la humedad, la hipócrita sonrisa del orador frente a ella eran dagas de realidad penetrando en la bruma de lejanía que había envuelto la consciencia de Amy. Giró su cabeza: sonrisas. Los rostros no eran rostros, eran sonrisas plagadas de estúpidas esperanzas inalcanzables.

Quizás fue el calor agobiante, o los aplausos ensordecedores que iniciaron tan rápido como terminaron, o su nombre nítido que resonó en el inmediato silencio, pero Amy siguió lo único que encontraba real y tangible: su identidad.

Era Amy Farrah Fowler, graduada honorifica de Harvard, 16 años, CI de 186. Era la Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, y movió sus píes lentamente. Dando un paso tras otro, cada vez más cerca del documento que oficializaba sus años de esfuerzo académico.

El director le dio esa sonrisa lasciva que sólo él podía lograr con ese grado de repugnancia e hipocresía. Después de unas palabras que Amy no escuchó, unos aplausos que no entendió, y el apretón de una mano que no sintió, Amy volvió a su lugar sosteniendo un diploma que se sentía vacío. Años atrás lo hubiera hecho enmarcar. Pero, ¿podía un diploma contener toda su experiencia universitaria? ¿hablaría ese diploma acaso, de la vez que despertó asfixiada en una fiesta por el peso de quince abrigos sucios?, ¿ese diploma llevaría el número de las noches en las que lloró sintiéndose como lo que era, una niña del otro lado del país sola en un mundo de adultos?, ¿llevaría una lista de los equipos que la rechazaron para participar en la búsqueda del tesoro?, ¿junto a ese diploma venían documentos de expulsión a las chicas noruegas que la encerraron con un maldito animal en celo?

¿Un diploma podía borrar por completo los años más miserables de su vida?

 _《_ _Claro que no, pero es un nuevo comienzo. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_ _》_ Amy se apoyó en ese pensamiento para sobrellevar el resto de la agotadora ceremonia.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, sólo quedaban los restos de la ceremonia que le abría las puertas a una nueva parte de sus vidas a cientos de graduados. El final de una etapa y el comienzo de otra estaba presente en las sillas vacías, los birretes esparcidos por el suelo, y el aire de nostalgia que envolvía a cada ex-estudiante

Pequeños grupos de graduados paseaban por los campus de Harvard, con sus túnicas torcidas y sonrisas entusiastas en sus rostros, haciéndose promesas infundadas sobre no olvidarse, hambrientos por salir al mundo de los adultos. Creyendo que las decepciones no existían en su futuro.

Amy no tenía nada de eso. Como sabía, después de la ceremonia una colmena de efusividad explotó en los acompañantes de los graduados. Abrazos y besos se repartieron por doquier. Risas estridentes y brindis con copas de plástico coronaron el día para las autoridades de la universidad, mientras los recién graduados se marchaban a emborracharse y festejar con todo el ímpetu que exigían las fraternidades universitarias. Amy se encogía ante el pensamiento de cientos de personas acaloradas induciendo cantidades descomunales de alcohol, matando tantas neuronas como fueran posibles.

Dado que Amy no tenía amigos ni familiares, decidió "cerrar el ciclo" lo antes posible. A las siete de la tarde Amy abrió por última vez la puerta del apartamento estudiantil que fue su hogar durante los últimos tres años. Acarició las paredes verde manzana que fueron las únicas espectadoras de sus enojos, noches en vela estudiando, llantos, risas jubilosas por aprobar exámenes… en fin, las paredes de su apartamento, su única compañía. Amontonadas en una esquina había una pila de cajas de cartón que parecían estar a punto de estallar.

Amy sacudió su cabeza mientras empezaba a prepararse para lo que sería un largo viaje. Con un movimiento fluido pudo, al fin, deshacerse de la túnica que la fastidió toda la mañana, enrollándola la lanzó descuidadamente dentro de una caja de cartón. No pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio mientras se sacaba los zapatos que torturaron sus píes todo el día. Después de una larga ducha fría, se sintió nuevamente como Amy. No Amy la " _Feliz graduada"_ ni Amy _"La genio pedante"_ sólo Amy.

Acomodar las cajas de cartón fue más difícil de lo que suponía, pero finalmente lo logró. A las ocho pm. Amy estaba lista para abandonar Harvard. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras le daba una mirada cariñosa a su ex-apartamento, ni un alma aparte de ella lo pisó durante su estancia en la universidad.

—Fuiste un gran refugio, viejo amigo —susurró al cerrar la puerta.

Subiendo a su auto, con el volante en una mano y una bebida energizante en la otra, Amy condujo a través de las serpenteantes calles de Cambridge.

Un ligero viento acariciaba su rostro y enfriaba su cabeza. El contraste entre el día y la tarde estaba presente en el movimiento de las copas de los árboles y la casi imperceptible mirada de nostalgia que floreció en los ojos de Amy mientras miraba las calles. Esforzándose en empezar a ser feliz Amy se permitió enterrar en el fondo de su corazón una pequeña semilla de optimismo. Orillando el auto en la banquina del puente suspendido sobre el Rio Charles, Amy dio una carcajada.

Era una risa muy diferente a la que dieron esos cientos de graduados hace horas, y seguramente estaban dando en ese momento, mientras bailaban abanicándose con los títulos que tanto les costó obtener. Amy podía visualizar a los futbolistas tirándose cerveza unos a otros, el capitán con la mano fuertemente envuelta en la cintura diminuta de una chica rubia, claramente atractiva, que desempeñaba el papel de trofeo perfectamente. Pero sus risas eran ebrias, vacías y superficiales. Risas ingenuas de personas que fueron torturadores implacables para Amy.

La risa de Amy era la risa esperanzada de una mujer inteligente. Esa era la risa de alguien que se merecía ser feliz. Era alguien que tendría éxito. Era una mujer que estaba a punto de dejar su pasado donde pertenecía. Atrás. En Harvard. En su departamento. En recuerdos que nunca más evocaría.

Cegada por la determinación, Amy rebuscó entre las cajas de cartón que yacían desbordadas en el asiento trasero. Dio un chillido de deleite mientras sacaba la larga túnica roja que casi la asfixió hace unas horas. Abrió la puerta de su auto, mientras prácticamente zumbaba hasta la orilla del puente. Se tomó una segundos para contemplar el sol casi completamente escondido que bañaba a las nubes de naranja brillante.

Así, Amy Farrah Fowler lanzó su túnica al Río Charles. Y con ella se fueron años de malos tratos y torpezas. Sumergiéndose en el río estaban las chicas noruegas, los abrigos sucios, las burlas, los apodos, las noches de llanto y soledad. Se sumergía la Amy joven e insegura, y nacía la Doctora Amy Farrah Fowler, neurobióloga prometedora por la que dos de las más importantes universidades de California luchaban.

Amy giró sobre sí misma mirando el cielo naranja que estaba a punto de tornarse morado, azul, y negro. A punto de darle paso a las estrellas que alumbrarían todo su camino hacia California. Cerrando los ojos, Amy sostuvo la barandilla del puente entre sus manos, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad… tranquilidad que se vio interrumpida ante la súbita intromisión de una voz.

—Estoy seguro de que disfrutaría más ver tu cuerpo desnudo flotando en el río... ¿saltarás de una vez, Farrah?

Amy apretó sus párpados con más fuerza, definitivamente estaba sufriendo alucinaciones… _¿no?_ , ¿y cómo diablos sabía su nombre? De seguro estaba padeciendo algún shock postraumático debido al calor que sufrió hace horas. Sólo una pequeña alucinación auditiva tardía...

—Vamos Farrah. Sé que deseas hacerlo. ¡Vamos, sólo un salto y despojarás al mundo de tu jodida presencia!

Se rindió. Definitivamente debería lidiar con el último idiota antes de dejar atrás su torpe vida de adolescente. Cautelosamente Amy abrió los ojos para hacerle frente a la molesta voz arrastrada y a su dueño.

Apoyado contra la puerta de su auto estaba él. Un hombre que Amy no había visto en su vida, aunque la forma en que estaba parado -como si fuera el rey del mundo- le resultó familiar. No se sorprendió al ver su rostro completamente pintado de rojo y negro, Amy supuso que salía de alguna fiesta _《_ _extraña hora para regresar a casa_ _》_ _,_ pensó. La campera de futbol atada en su cintura, y el cigarrillo que sostenía en su mano izquierda, junto a la sonrisa arrogante que se asomaba en su rostro cubierto de pintura, le daban a Amy la impresión de estar en frente de un típico futbolista idiota. La imagen estaría completa con una rubia borracha colgada de su brazo.

Arqueando las cejas como si observara el berrinche de un mono de laboratorio particularmente difícil, Amy adoptó el tono condescendiente que siempre usó como escudo ante situaciones amenazantes. _《_ _Una reacción evolutiva -_ se dijo- _los monos lanzan sus heces, yo mis palabras. Vamos Fowler_ _》_.

—De saltar, me temo que no disfrutarías el espectáculo por mucho tiempo. Ya que debido al impacto del agua perdería la consciencia. Mi cuerpo sería un peso muerto hundiéndose instantes después de caer —Amy hizo una pausa mientras daba unos pasos hacia su auto—. Por otro lado, el disfrutar del dolor ajeno indica una fuerte tendencia al sadismo o la psicopatía… me inclino más por la primera opción.

—Estás tan llena de mierda, Farrah. Usando tus palabras inteligentes contra todos… como si fueras _especial_ —escupió el sujeto. Cada palabra desprendía un enojo llameante, mientras observaba a Amy con los ojos negros de cólera—. Eres sólo una chiquilla idiota y egocéntrica. Rara. No deberían admitir niños fenómenos en Harvard ¡rayos, en ningún lugar! ¿crees que ya acabó todo? ¿crees que sólo abandoné una fiesta para molestarte con unas palabras?

Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Amy y en un movimiento rápido agarró su brazo, con la misma mano que sostenía el cigarrillo. Amy ahogó un grito, sintiéndose por primera vez realmente amenazada.

—Yo pienso que tú tuviste mucha suerte. Niña genio, graduada a los 16 años, becas, preferida… ¡de todos! ¿no crees que es momento de equilibrar la balanza un poco, Farrah?

—Oye, no sé que diablos piensas que te hice. Ni quien diablos eres. Pero debo conducir hasta California ¡y no tengo tiempo para una charla ociosa con un maldito futbolista borracho y sádico!

Impulsada por el temor, Amy sacudió su brazo. Tenía que poner fin a esa conversación que de a poco se volvía peligrosa. Decidida a ignorar a su molesto acompañante, le dio la espalda con la intención de entrar en su auto.

No llegó muy lejos.

Amy lo sintió. Debajo de su pecho: un brazo. En su garganta: una fría hoja de metal. Sólo hacía falta un poco más de presión, un movimiento brusco, para que un manantial de sangre brotara de su cuello. Lo sintió sonreír en su cabello, el olor a cigarrillos y cerveza más potente que nunca.

—No me gusta que me griten Farrah. Ahora, si te comportas como la niña buena que sé que puedes ser, te trataré suavemente. En cambio, si eliges ser la perra obstinada que también sé que eres… las cosas se pondrán algo incomodas para ti —dijo con voz dulce; mientras plantaba un suave beso en la cabeza de Amy, suspirando de deleite ante el olor de su cabello—. ¿Comprendes?

—No tengo idea de cómo sabes mi nombre, ni de lo que te propones haciendo esto. Pero si es una broma, eres un idiota. Incluso los cerebros de los monos que examino tienen más materia gris que tú. ¡Ahora quita tus asquerosas manos de mí antes de que implemente mis técnicas de defensa personal en ti! —resultó ser un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograr que voz no se rompiera y sonar con la determinación y firmeza que la situación ameritaba. Realmente estaba aterrorizada.

Un instante de silencio dejó paso a una tensión que era casi tangible. Amy escuchaba la respiración irregular de él contra su cabeza. Lo siguiente ocurrió con la velocidad de un rayo. El impacto antes del sonido; el dolor antes de la reacción.

Un ardor fugaz detrás de su oreja. Liquido caliente bajando por su cuello. Y Amy lo supo: esta era la última broma. Una broma retorcida, ilegal, sádica, y de un solo victimario que ocultaba su identidad detrás de capas de pintura; ayudado por la noche. Una broma que ponía su vida en las manos de un completo extraño, que, al parecer, buscaba más que unas simples carcajadas.

—Escogiste ser una maldita perra obstinada ¡genial! —siseó mientras empujaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Amy hacia el asiento trasero del auto—. Ya que tú eres una perra, también lo puedo ser yo ¿no lo crees?

Amy observó con horror como deslizaba sugestivamente la navaja por la piel de su cuello. Él le hizo un gesto instándola a guardar silencio. Consideró la posibilidad de gritar, pero sólo una mirada a la navaja que bajaba lentamente por su pecho bastó para convencerla de callarse.

—Ahora —gruñó— jugaremos un juego… ¿qué, no quieres? —preguntó al ver la cabeza de Amy negar furiosamente. Enfurecido, presionó la navaja en un lateral del abdomen de Amy—. Dígame, Dr. Fowler ¿Qué hermoso órgano perforaré si presiono con algo más de fuerza? ¡Vamos Farrah, no seas tímida! Siempre te gustó alardear de tus conocimientos.

Presionando la navaja fuertemente contra el abdomen de Amy, ordenó:

—¡Respóndeme!

Amy inhalo temblorosamente mientras intentaba encontrar su voz. El hombre sobre ella parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, pero Amy se estaba perdiendo en un mar de lejanía, nuevamente. Miró directamente a los ojos grises que la observaban con burla desde su rostro pintado, sombreado; irreconocible. 《 _Por favor…_ 》 susurró, tan levemente que apenas ella pudo oírse.

Pero el sujeto que yacía sobre ella sí la oyó. Querido señor, la oyó; y le encantó.

Amy notó el cambio en el comportamiento de su atacante ante su súplica. Pupilas dilatadas, respiración aún más irregular, labios entreabiertos. Quizás después de todo ella realmente tenía razón y él era un sádico. Un impertinente sentimiento de orgullo nació dentro de Amy al ver que su anterior diagnóstico pudo tener fundamentos, y murió apenas se dio cuenta del peligro que eso significaba; un nuevo tipo de peligro, mucho más retorcido que el anterior. Empezó a inquietarse al sentir la mirada hambrienta que estaba recibiendo. Intentó mover las piernas, lo cual fue inútil, el peso de una persona sobre ella combinado con el reducido espacio que poseía no le dejaba lugar dónde huir.

—Ahora escúchame, niña genio. Si intentas gritar, si te mueves, o incluso si suspiras sin que yo lo permita… Jack el Destripador te parecerá un osito de peluche comparado conmigo, ¿entiendes?... buena chica.

La navaja se presionaba dolorosamente contra su garganta, Amy deseaba sentir sólo ese ardiente dolor, perderse en el fuego que desprendía su oreja sangrante, sufrir un conmoción cerebral extremadamente dolorosa que eclipse las demás sensaciones de su cuerpo… como la de esa lengua resbaladiza deslizándose por sus orejas, o las manos intentando abrirse paso entre su chaqueta. Amy deseaba no oír nada más que la sangre latiendo en sus oídos, en lugar de escuchar los gemidos entrecortados de un futbolista sádico con el rostro pintado. Deseó más que nunca perderse en los laberintos de su mente. Permitir que la realidad y los sueños se entremezclen en su cabeza dejándola con la sensación de flotar, de no pensar; de no sentir.

Ella escuchó sus propios sollozos de vergüenza, ira, y dolor al ser despojada de su camisa. Un nuevo sentimiento de ira la cegó momentáneamente. Ignoró la navaja sobre su garganta, o no le importó. Levantando su pierna adormecida golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la ingle del sujeto.

Pasó el destello de otro rayo; y Amy sintió el latigazo de una mano áspera azotando su mejilla. Le provocaba el recalcitrante deseo de gritar, pero la navaja estaba raspando levemente la piel de su garganta. Sólo un poco más profundo y cortaría su yugular. La mano áspera viajó por su rostro con suavidad irónica. Deslizando sus dedos manchados de pintura, dejando rastros de negro sobre la enrojecidas y húmedas mejillas de Amy, bajando hasta sus clavículas.

—Será mejor que cooperes de ahora en adelante. No me obligues a hacerte daño ¿sí? Tú misma te estás haciendo esto.

Habló de la misma forma en la que le explicas a un niño travieso que juegue levemente, en lugares seguros, para no lastimarse. La dulzura después de los insultos y los gestos tiernos le provocaron náuseas a Amy.

—Siempre fuiste tú Farrah. ¿Esto es lo que buscabas, no? ¡Hacerme perder la cabeza! —al son de sus palabras plantaba un fuerte sendero de besos que bajaba por las clavículas de Amy.

Los besos continuaron su viaje hacia sus pechos mientras ella temblaba bajo sus manos.

Amy plantó sus ojos verdes en los grises, apelando tácitamente a un poco de humanidad, rogando clemencia en su propio dialecto ocular. Pero lo único que encontró en aquellos grises anillos oscurecidos fue placer y curiosidad macabra. Los párpados negros de su atacante se ampliaban graciosamente ante cada chillido de dolor que Amy dejaba escapar. Sus anteojos se habían ido en algún momento, Amy deseó poder deslizarse a la parte delantera para coger sus repuestos, y así poder distinguir las estrellas a través de la ventana que descansaba sobre su cabeza; burlándose de ella, siendo una salida tan cercana e inaccesible al mismo tiempo.

Había fantaseado algunas veces sobre cómo sería su primera vez. En ninguno de los múltiples escenarios que se imaginó lo hacia en un auto. Claro que tampoco lo hacía con un completo desconocido… y, para ser más específica, en sus fantasías ella **sí** quería hacerlo.

Quería sentir besos suaves y tímidos, en lugar de los mordiscos bruscos que estaba recibiendo. Quería desnudarse tímidamente ante unos ojos inexpertos que la observaran como si fuera la criatura más bella de la tierra, no ser despojada de sus prendas con una bestialidad extrema. Quería estar riendo, no llorando. Quería poder mover sus manos a su antojo, jugar con el cabello de la persona que amaba y sonreír.

Amy quería hacer el amor; no ser violada en la parte trasera de su auto.

Pero quizás por eso sólo eran fantasías.

Amy cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que la última barrera protectora entre ella y él desaparecía. El sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose le produjo un nuevo acceso de pánico que desembocó en valentía; que no terminó bien.

Amy lo sintió. El frío desgarrador entre sus muslos. Las carcajadas frenéticas, el dolor punzante al ser despojada de una forma tan cruel.

" _Es mejor tener un himen y auto respeto que amigos y diversión"_ las palabras de su madre jamás se sintieron tan fuertes como en ese momento. Zumbaban, creando un coctel esquizofrénico junto a la risa de la persona encima de ella, que de a poco, se volvía más liviana, casi hasta desaparecer completamente, dejando correr al viento frio sobre el dolorido cuerpo de Amy.

Los vidrios empañados de las ventanas de su auto eran una maldita broma. Los moretones en su cuello una cruel ironía. Y ese día un fatídico error.

— _Bastardo_ —Susurró con voz agrietada, pero jamás la escuchó.

El efecto mariposa expone como metáfora que el aleteo de una mariposa en determinado lugar puede provocar un huracán al otro lado del mundo. El desequilibrio de una pieza de dominó puede derribar toda la fila. Una pequeña acción puede ser el detonante de una serie de catástrofes.

Si la hija de la amiga de su madre hubiera elegido tener coito sin protección tres meses antes, Amy no estaría así. Su madre hubiera asistido a la ceremonia de graduación. Amy nunca se habría detenido en el puente; Amy nunca se habría encontrado con _él_.

De igual forma; si la maldita mariposa decidía aletear un milímetro más al sur, con más fuerza, muchas veces, quizás un huracán habría azotado Boston. Quizás un árbol -bendito árbol- habría caído justo encima de _él_ impidiéndole que le haga daño.

La mente de Amy era un conglomerado de " _quizás"_ y _"habrías"_ , buscando desesperadamente el lugar en dónde el dominó perdió el control; en dónde la mariposa aleteó muy -o nada- fuerte. La inocente acción inicial que acabó con ella desnuda y ensangrentada en su coche.

Amy conducía hacia California con la semilla de optimismo calcinada, la tierra de su corazón estaba bañada de sal y era infértil. Ella odiaba a las mariposas y los dominós. Odiaba el olor a pintura y las navajas. Odiaba los puentes. Odiaba los ríos. Odiaba Boston, Harvard, su apartamento, el color verde manzana, el calor y las túnicas rojas.

Odiaba salir de su casa sin llevar tres capas de ropa.

Odiaba cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que él estaría ahí; esperando terminar lo que comenzó, esperando llevarse más de su vida. Vaciar su alma de toda esperanza… _como si quedara alguna_. Él estaba ahí, rodeado de mariposas negras que no causaban ningún huracán. Y dominós que jamás caían.


	2. Entropías simultáneas

**Capítulo 2:** Entropías simultáneas

" _Mother, make me_

 _Make me a bird of prey_

 _So I can rise above this, let it fall away_

 _Mother, make me_

 _Make me a song so sweet_

 _Heaven trembles, fallen at our feet"._

 **XXX**

 _ **Quince años después…**_

Amy despertó con los primeros versos de "Sweet Coraline" acariciando sus oídos. Dejó que la alarma de su celular siguiera sonando una y otra vez, permitiendo que la canción acabe y comience luego de unos instantes de silencio inquebrantable. Sus ojos se perdían en el techo de la habitación, como si en él residieran las soluciones a todos los problemas que, desde hace meses, invadían su vida; estaban ahí, escritos en lenguas indescifrables, invisibles y enigmáticos. Pero justo frente a sus ojos.

Estirando el brazo alcanzó su teléfono para acallar la potente voz de Neil Diamond, lo que resultó ser un increíble ejercicio de mímica, ya que sus anteojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar entre el baño, la cocina, o quizás enredados en su cabello. Amy se llevó una mano al desastre castaño que adornaba su cabeza, dando un suspiro de irritación al notar que ningún par de anteojos descansaba atrapado en su pelo. De un rápido salto salió de la cama y caminó a ciegas hacia el baño en busca de sus anteojos.

Una vez recuperado el sentido de la vista Amy le dio una apreciativa mirada a su cuarto. Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Amy Farrah Fowler estaría familiarizado con su estricto sentido del orden. Los libros siempre estuvieron clasificados en orden alfabético, la ropa pulcramente doblada en el closet, y normalmente sus anteojos yacían en una funda protectora junto a su cabeza mientras ella dormía. Eso cambió drásticamente durante el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Las novelas románticas que abundaban en su colección de libros fueron reemplazadas por gruesos volúmenes de medicina, algunos apilados en el suelo junto a la cama, otros abiertos sobre su mesa de noche. Dentro del closet seguía habiendo ropa; pero ésta estaba amontonada descuidadamente sin ninguna separación específica por color o tipo de tela. Progresivamente su cuarto se había transformado en lo que Sheldon llamaría _"El epicentro de una entropía"._

—Desearía que sólo fuera mi cuarto —pensó en voz alta, mientras rebuscaba en el desordenado closet algo que ponerse.

Arrastró sus píes hasta la ducha, haciendo una mueca ante el contacto inicial de las gotitas heladas contra su cuerpo, no se molestó en esperar a que el agua llegue a una temperatura óptima como habría hecho hace semanas. Dejó que el agua fría lavara la sensación de somnolencia y cansancio que cada mañana era más difícil de eliminar.

Después de ingerir a toda velocidad un café amargo e hirviente, Amy cogió su bolso, preparándose para lo que sería un largo y muy agotador día.

 **XXX**

Estacionó su auto frente a un gran edificio blanco, de apariencia imponente y aséptica. Salió del vehículo dándole una mirada de resignación al gran letrero suspendido sobre las puertas de entrada, en dónde rezaba: **"Centro Oncológico de Santa Mónica"**. Una vez dentro ignoró a la aburrida recepcionista que arreglaba sus uñas, completamente ajena e indiferente al drama que vivía cada persona dentro de ese lugar.

Siguió su camino a través de los laberínticos pasillos que permanecieron grabados en su memoria desde el primer día en el que los pisó; hace ya dos meses. El gris reluciente del suelo apenas podía distinguirse del blanco gastado de las paredes. Los pasillos, las habitaciones, y los jardines —sin ninguna flor, Amy lo comprobó— emitían un aire a seriedad y limpieza pura, aburrida, y pulcra. Era como si el mismo edificio estuviera guardando un silencio respetuoso ante las inminentes muertes que se acercaban, con lentitud macabra, hacia cada paciente internado. El personal parecía seguir el mismo ejemplo, con sus rostros endurecidos en ceños fruncidos, y miradas compasivas; hablando siempre en susurros, como si el volumen de sus voces pudiera quebrar, aún más… _algo:_ quizás el cuerpo de los residentes, quizás las esperanzas de recuperarse, quizás la frágil susceptibilidad de las visitas que veían día a día paseándose por el centro, con miradas de desesperación y tácita aceptación sobre lo que, inevitablemente, pasará.

La felicidad era una emoción prohibida y completamente desubicada, y todos parecían estar bien con eso… bueno, casi todos. A lo lejos, Amy divisaba el epítome de todo lo que estaba prohibido y desubicado en ese lugar...

Amy la conoció el mismo día en el que Sheldon se marchó para vagabundear por las vías. Había atacado a Leonard con un cojín, para luego conducir entre sollozos hasta Santa Mónica. Recuerda haberse sentado en un frío banco del parque limítrofe al centro. Le había parecido un buen lugar para poder hundirse lentamente en la autocompasión sin ninguna interrupción. Entonces sintió un cálido apretón en su hombro, levantó los ojos y ahí estaba: una mujer de llameante cabello rojo y mejillas de manzana. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que Amy vio en su vida. Sus ojos eran almendrados y negros, brillando como rendijas que desprendían interés genuino y preocupación.

—Niña, creo que tú necesitas una gran taza de chocolate caliente y un oído comprensivo en lugar de estar aquí con la única compañía de los mosquitos —le había tendido la mano a Amy con cariño maternal y natural. Como si se encargara de pasearse por los parques en busca de personas rotas.

Amy dudó. Si la oferta hubiera ocurrido en cualquier otro día de su vida, la respuesta habría sido un rotundo "No." Pero algo en la aterciopelada voz de la mujer la incitó a seguirla, como lo haría una polilla atraída hacia una llama roja y vibrante.

Se acomodaron en una mesa de la cafetería cercana al parque, Amy se perdió en las gotitas que se estrellaban contra el vidrio, empañando la visión del gran edificio que se alzaba no tan lejos. Se preguntó vagamente en qué momento comenzó a llover, antes de fijar su atención en la mujer frente a ella.

Y así conoció a la enfermera Naomy Bones. Una mujer muy vivaz para tener cincuenta años de edad, originaria de Hawai y desempleada… no por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, Amy la observaba mientras ella reía excesivamente al hablar por teléfono, con su cabello rojo sujeto en una firme cola de caballo. Usaba pantalones de color azul eléctrico y un delantal rosa que desentonaba completamente con el de las otras enfermeras. Ella era un estallido nuclear entre tanta blancura. La conocía hace mes y medio y aún no podía acostumbrarse a su ropa estilo maestra de jardín de niños, su falta de profesionalismo al hablar, y la eterna sonrisa de esperanza en su rostro: pero no existía forma de imaginarse a Naomy sin alguna de esas características.

—¡Oh Amy, finalmente has llegado! ¡Gracias al cielo! —Naomy se acercó a Amy luego de cortar la llamada telefónica. Su rostro anteriormente sonriente se tornó serio, una expresión que Amy sólo vio en ella en tres ocasiones; y en todas poseía el mismo significado: su madre estaba empeorando.

Evelyn Fowler siempre fue un mujer sana y activa. Cuando era joven solía ser secretaria. Ella pasaba largas jornadas detrás de máquinas de escribir, taquigrafiando sin cesar y corriendo ante los caprichos de sus jefes. Con el pasar de los años y el nacimiento a edad avanzada de Amy, las horas de bailar ante las demandas de otra persona terminaron, para darle lugar a un modesto y tranquilo empleo en una biblioteca local. Ella amaba la paz y disciplina que las bibliotecas inspiraban.

Noches de bingo y chismes con sus amigas, entrometerse en la inexistente vida amorosa de Amy, y pasar largos días en la biblioteca era todo lo que Evelyn necesitaba. Estaba en paz con la aburrida monotonía de su vida: sin sorpresas ni caos.

Pero ese perfecto equilibrio se vio interrumpido un día. El Dr. Martin —quien era su médico de cabecera— se sentó tras su escritorio con un sobre de papeles en la mano y una expresión grave en el rostro. Pasó a explicarle a Evelyn lo que significaba tener un tumor canceroso en una glándula mamaria.

A los cincuenta y cinco años, después de largas jornadas de quimioterapia y una mastectomía Evelyn Fowler superó la peor etapa de su vida. Aunque, en ocasiones la palabra _superar_ se usa sin cuidado, exagerada y torpemente.

Evelyn lo supo cuando, después de diez años de vivir sin un pecho, un médico se sentó tras su escritorio con el mismo gesto grave en el rostro y un sobre de papeles en la mano. Sólo que esta vez Amy estaba presente.

Amy jamás podría acostumbrarse a la imagen de su dominante madre en una cama de hospital. Pero allí estaba, con un gesto cansado en el rostro y un cuerpo que rogaba desistir y exhalar su último aliento; como si una fuerza invisible estuviera suspendida sobre su cama, robándole la vida poco a poco. Sólo que no era invisible; era completamente visible a través de las pruebas correspondientes, e iluminaba los órganos de su madre como un incendio forestal fantasmagórico: Cáncer. En los pulmones, en el pecho, expandiéndose a velocidad vertiginosa por todo su interior.

Amy entró en la habitación de su madre con la voz preocupada de Naomy pisándole los tobillos.

Aunque ya había presenciado el cuarto centenares de veces siempre se maravillaba ante la blancura casi cegadora de éste. Era una habitación espaciosa y de aire estéril, que podría ser bañada por la luz del sol si sólo su madre permitiera que abrieran las cortinas. Había un televisor de considerable tamaño, el cual era usado solamente por Naomy durante sus descansos. Y, frente al televisor estaba ella: postrada en una cama y con los ojos cerrados, el movimiento casi imperceptible que producía su pecho con cada respiración era la única cosa que la diferenciaba de un cadáver.

Le dio una larga mirada amorosa a su madre, deseando más que nunca acurrucarse con ella bajo las mantas. Llorar el río de frustraciones, problemas y temores que azotaban su vida mientras la abrazaba. Sin embargo, tal acción había sido rechazada por su madre cuando su salud estaba en su apogeo; no había razón para creer que su postura había cambiado. Amy se contentó con darle una leve palmadita a la fría mano de su madre antes de sentarse en el sofá lateral a la cama, y fijar finalmente su atención en Naomy.

—¿Se expandió? —preguntó sin rodeos, presionando los dientes y buscando la evasiva mirada de la enfermera—. ¡Naomy! ¿se expandió?

—No sobrevivirá, Amy.

Amy sintió que el peso de una estrella de neutrones se instalaba sobre sus hombros.

Distinguió la lástima muda que emanaba la mirada de Naomy. Sintió el agradable calor de su abrazo. Se apartó, no necesitaba abrazos; necesitaba respuestas.

—¡Claro que sobrevivirá! —Amy bajó el tono de voz como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto de estado—, sólo necesito que ella se mantenga estable por otros cinco meses. Pasado ese lapso de tiempo podremos trasladarla a Kioto, la inmunoterapia resulta casi milagrosa… si creyera en los milagros.

—¡Japón! ¿realmente te escuchas, Amy? Has tenido que tomar horas extras en tu trabajo sólo para pagar mi sueldo y el actual tratamiento de tu madre. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a alguno de tus amigos o dormiste siete horas seguidas? ¡No eres Dios, Amy! —Naomy adoptó un tono histérico que le recordó a Bernadette, si no hubiera estado tan enojada podría haberse reído.

—No soy Dios, efectivamente. Soy una científica, y como tal estoy dispuesta a probar todas las variables a la hora de resolver un problema. No te preocupes por mis cuestiones financieras, Naomy. Tu cheque llegará al final del mes, con los números tan exageradamente altos como siempre. Dejando a una conmocionada Naomy atrás salió a toda prisa de la habitación.

Caminó por los aburridos pasillos blancos una vez más, esta vez mimetizándose con el aire a desesperanza que flotaba en el ambiente.

 **XXX**

En el camino hacia Glendale Amy pensó en las preguntas de Naomy. Era cierto, no había visto a Penny y Bernadette en semanas.

Amy las imaginó, con copas de vino en una mano y revistas de bodas en la otra, charlando alegremente sobre qué tono de blanco tendría el vestido de novia de Penny. Luego llegaban Leonard y Howard, y las parejas se fundían en un amoroso abrazo.

Con sus madres sanas y vivas, sin necesidad de conseguir un segundo empleo, los amores de su vida junto a ellas; apoyándolas en cada minúsculo problema que se les presentase.

Y luego estaba ella, con una investigación a punto de acabar y la necesidad de encontrar un nuevo empleo. Teniendo que encargarse de los gastos de su madre, y preocupándose simultáneamente por la seguridad de su novio fugitivo.

Viviendo día a día con el temor de perder a alguna de las personas que más quería en el mundo.

Al detenerse en una luz roja, Amy descansó la cabeza entre sus manos, exhalando un tembloroso suspiro.

—Sólo necesito más tiempo, madre. Por favor, regálame algo de tu tiempo —pidió a la nada, mientras enderezaba su espalda y volvía a ponerse la pesada armadura de hierro que la acompañaba día a día; la armadura de una mujer práctica y fuerte.

Nadie más que ella podría prever el caos que se avecinaba.

—


	3. Ausencias equivalentes

**Capítulo 3:** Ausencias equivalentes

" _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_ _"._

 **XXX**

El contenido de la botella de vino sobre la mesa central de a poco comenzaba a menguar, y las revistas de artículos de boda con el pasar de los minutos —y de las copas— fueron desparramadas por el suelo. Las dos rubias que reían histéricamente sumergidas en muestras de telas habían olvidado el objetivo principal de su reunión: cumplir con la intrincada misión de encontrar el perfecto tono de blanco para el vestido de Penny. Pero, como siempre que las chicas se reunían con el motivo explícito de hacer algo, la tarea fue olvidada para ser reemplazada por una jugosa ronda de chismes.

Sin embargo, se notaba la ausencia de los comentarios extraños, de las cuestionables sugerencias, y de una amiga; faltaba Amy.

Penny podía imaginarla, sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano y su tiara en la cabeza. Deslizándose cantarinamente por las revistas en busca del vestido perfecto, aunque realmente sólo observaría las imágenes con la esperanza de ser ella la que algún día se vistiera de blanco. Ella habría organizado su despedida de soltera junto a Bernadette, y estaba segura que la idea de Amy sobre "alocarse" consistiría en pintar símbolos de la fertilidad en su vientre y realizar danzas interpretativas invocando a algún dios de los nacimientos —bueno, tal vez exageraba— luego jugarían twister… y ¡oh, esa pequeña zorra ganaría! Se retorcería como una serpiente poseída para obtener la victoria.

Si cuatro años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría extrañando las peculiaridades de Amy Farrah Fowler, seguramente habría rociado vino por el rostro del sujeto al carcajearse. Pero la realidad era innegable, Penny estaría dispuesta a ver las temporadas completas de "Pequeña casita en la pradera" si tuviera la certeza de que eso atraería a Amy a su departamento como un oso a la miel.

Pero no era el caso, podrían estar recitando poemas de Chaucer mientras hacían manualidades, con una emocionante ronda de twister en camino... Amy no aparecería.

Y luego estaba Sheldon… mejor dicho, estaba el hecho de la ausencia de Sheldon. Penny sabía que Bernadette estaba tentada a atacarlo con algún arma bacteriológica letal. Ella se conformaría con darle una gran patada y ordenarle que arreglara las cosas con Amy.

Con un poco de suerte el Shamy volvería a la normalidad antes del día de su boda.

Bernadette estaba furiosa… realmente "furiosa" era un eufemismo. Estaba esperando el momento exacto en el que Sheldon Lee Cooper saque su egoísta y vagabundo trasero de las vías, para poder implementar las mismas técnicas que su padre utilizaba con criminales difíciles en él. Si su Howie hiciera algo así, ella lo golpearía todo el camino de regreso hacia el espacioso útero de su madre; ya que ese sería el único lugar en dónde estaría a salvo de la furia de su padre y sus hermanos. Dado que Amy no contaba con la protección de un padre, ni de una horda de hermanas agresivas... ella misma; Bernadette Wolowitz, asumiría ese papel.

Un silencio reflexivo llenó el departamento 4B, mientras ambas mujeres se perdían en sus pensamientos.

—¿Has hablado con Amy últimamente? —arriesgó Bernadette, mordiéndose el labio como si temiera que la respuesta doliera.

—Siempre tiene tanto trabajo… —Penny tomó un sorbo de vino, fingiendo indiferencia— Al parecer está en _La zona_ ya sabes, igual a Sheldon cuando tiene algún problema con sus átomos. Una señorita muy ocupada —terminó, emitiendo una risita forzada.

Bernadette habló con voz venenosamente dulce.

—¿Y qué problema crees que tiene Amy, Penny? ¿tendrá que ver, quizás, con el hecho de que su "bestie" despidió a su egocéntrico novio con un abrazo sin pensar en cómo eso la afectaría?

Penny levantó una ceja hacia Bernadette, ambas asumiendo implícitamente sus posiciones de batalla para la posible pelea que se avecinaba.

—¿Estás culpándome por la ausencia de Amy? ¡Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que Sheldon sea un idiota! —refutó Penny, evitando la mirada de la pequeña rubia.

Es cierto que la primera semana sin Sheldon fue como una semana en Disneylandia para Leonard y Penny, pero cuando "la primera semana" se convirtió en "el primer mes" las cosas comenzaron a volverse serias. La satisfacción de silbar libremente y poner los píes en el lugar de Sheldon fueron opacadas por la preocupación hacia su amigo, y por consiguiente; hacia Amy.

No habían visto a su amiga neurobióloga durante dos semanas después de la huida de Sheldon. Había cortado toda comunicación con el mundo exterior, ignorando las llamadas de Bernadette, Penny, y de un **muy** molesto Stuart que insistía en invitarla a una "hermosa noche de sexo deprimido y borracho por el que se arrepentirían el resto de sus vidas" —finalmente desistió al recibir un puñetazo de una indignada Bernadette—. Bernadette, harta de preocuparse, había reclutado a Penny y juntas marcharon hacia el departamento de Amy; esperando encontrarla abrazando a su enorme saco de arroz enfundado en camisetas de superhéroes y tocando "Everybody Hurts" en su harpa. Para sorpresa de las dos rubias, Amy parecía muy estable. Aunque completamente atareada de trabajo. Había balbuceado algo sobre "etapa crítica en la investigación" para luego cerrarles la puerta en la cara. Desde entonces, el contacto que habían mantenido con Amy había sido esporádico y completamente virtual.

Bernadette estrelló la copa de vino sobre la frágil mesa, presionándola con fuerza y esparciendo gotas sobre las abandonadas revistas. La ferocidad de sus acciones sobresaltó a Penny.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—¡En marcha Penny! ¡Es hora de escuchar las opiniones de Amy sobre en qué lugar de mi sala quedará mejor el pomposo trasero de Sheldon Cooper una vez que asome su cobarde cabeza en Pasadena! —Bernadette saltó del sofá, moviéndose hacia la puerta como un pequeño y letal torbellino rubio.

—Pero Bernie, realmente esperaba terminar con esto hoy… —Bernadette le dirigió una mirada digna de un dragón enloquecido a punto de lanzar fuego por sus fosas nasales—… ¡tienes razón, vamos a sacar a esa chica de su cueva!

 **XXX**

Leonard miraba la pizarra repleta de fórmulas matemáticas frente a él desde hace dos horas, sin mover el marcador en ningún momento. Hace seis semanas formuló la hipótesis de que la falta de comentarios condescendientes de Sheldon interferían en su concentración. Hipótesis que se confirmaba cada vez que se estancaba en una ecuación y esperaba, secretamente, escuchar alguna queja sobre su "intelecto inferior".

—El hombre incluso se las arregla para fastidiarme cuando no está aquí —murmuró entre dientes, con cierto aire nostálgico oculto en la frase.

Leonard realmente había disfrutado los primeros días de paz sin Sheldon. Había silbado hasta que su boca se secó, se había sentado en ropa interior en su amado lugar, ¡había podido ir al baño a la hora que se le antojaba! Y disfrutó de largas noches con Penny sin verse interrumpido por su molesto compañero de cuarto ordenándole que reduzca el volumen de sus "actividades coitales".

Pero si Leonard era sincero consigo mismo, echaba de menos a Sheldon Cooper.

Lo descubrió ocho días después de su partida. Había iniciado la mañana siguiendo al píe de la letra la estricta rutina de Sheldon. Incluso desayunó con el horrendo cereal alto en fibra que Sheldon tanto amaba. En el camino hacia la universidad intentó jugar en solitario una ronda del juego sin sentido que Sheldon y Amy inventaron. Al caer la noche, cuando Howard y Raj se reunieron en su departamento para la Noche de juego Vintage, se sorprendió a sí mismo echando a Howard del sofá.

—Estás en _su_ lugar —había dicho, y esa simple frase activó la realización en el pequeño grupo de amigos:

Muy a su pesar, todos necesitaban al dolor de trasero que era el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper en sus vidas.

Ésta no era una ausencia temporal que podía ser llenada con Stuart como cuando Howard fue al espacio. Leonard se reía internamente al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Sheldon ante la semejante idea de que Stuart lo suplante en alguna actividad.

También estaba ese pequeño sentimiento de culpa que, con el pasar de los días, se volvía más grande dentro de Leonard.

Si algo le sucedía a Sheldon, si le abría su gran boca a la persona equivocada —y, Dios sabía que eso no terminaría bien—, si sufría algún tipo de accidente ferroviario, Leonard jamás se perdonaría por no obligarlo a permanecer en Pasadena y afrontar sus problemas como el hombre de 33 años que era. Y estaba seguro de que la próxima cosa con la que Amy lo atacase no sería tan suave como un cojín si Sheldon salía herido de alguna manera.

El sonido de la Marcha Imperial resonó en el departamento, quebrando el pacífico silencio que reinaba desde hace un par de horas. Dándose por vencido con la ecuación, Leonard tomó su celular.

Frunció el ceño al notar quién lo llamaba.

—Hey amigo, ¿todo en orden? Aún no es hora de nuestra llamada programada —que Sheldon Cooper se desvíe de su rutina, últimamente sólo podría significar dos cosas; o bien había decidido regresar a Pasadena; o estaba abandonando su vida como físico teórico para trabajar como maquinista de trenes.

La aliviada sonrisa de Leonard al saber que había optado por la primera opción podría haber iluminado toda el área Pasadena y sus alrededores.

—Por supuesto Sheldon, voy en camino. Adiós.

Leonard guardó el celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, cogió sus llaves del tazón con ademanes entusiasmados, y se dirigió a la estación de trenes.

 **XXX**

—¡Conduces como mi abuela, idiota!... ¡y ella ya está muerta así que muévete! —la voz de Bernadette era capaz de romper los cristales del auto… y los tímpanos de Penny.

La microbióloga tenía los dientes apretados mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante impacientemente, en ocasiones sacaba su adorable cabeza rubia por la ventanilla del auto, y gritaba una serie de groserías que harían sonrojar a un marinero.

—Cariño,—comenzó Penny, rezagada— no es que dude de… lo que sea que estés haciendo, pero ¿Qué haremos exactamente una vez que lleguemos al departamento de Amy?… aparte de comprobar si aún vive, claro —Penny se arrepintió de decir la última frase al recibir una llameante mirada de Bernadette.

—Te diré lo que haremos Penny —Bernadette tomó una curva con fuerza, haciendo que los neumáticos chillen contra el pavimento— sacaremos a Amy de su pequeño agujero de ratones ¡sin escuchar ninguna objeción!, la llevaremos a Los Robles, y juntas discutiremos sobre dónde enterrar el cadáver de Sheldon Lee Cooper… —Bernadette esquivó a un despistado gato con una maniobra brusca, causando que Penny se aferre al asiento, al más puro estilo Cooper— luego nos emborracharemos, pasaremos la noche en tu departamento ¡como un feliz grupo de preadolescentes! Y si hay tiempo, haremos que Amy conozca a un tipo que realmente tenga testículos —terminó con voz dulce, estacionando el vehículo frente al edificio de Amy.

Las dos rubias se adentraron en el edificio. Después de una pequeña carrera con una anciana hasta el ascensor —Bernadette estuvo a punto de taclear a la desentendida mujer—, finalmente se encontraron ante la puerta de Amy.

Penny dio un paso con la intención de llamar, pero fue interceptada por Bernadette.

—¿Qué crees que haces! —siseó.

—Mmm, ¿llamar a Amy? ¿no es eso lo que estamos haciendo aquí, Bernadette? —respondió Penny, cansada de la brusquedad con la que su pequeña amiga manejaba la situación.

Bernadette la miró como si estuviera loca, apartó a Penny y asumió su lugar junto a la puerta, examinando la cerradura.

—Estas cosas no se manejan de ese modo, Penny… —suspiró, mientras extraía un clip de su cabello— Amy sólo nos atendió una vez, tocamos la puerta con la educación de pequeñas damas educadas en colegios católicos, y ella nos la cerró en la cara. Es momento de actuar como bandidas —siguió, mientras trabajaba la cerradura con la maestría de un ladrón— ¡es momento de una verdadera intervención!... aparte, tal vez podríamos encontrarla In fraganti, ya sabes... —Bernadette dejó la frase flotando en el aire.

—¿Pero qué es lo que esperas encontrar ahí dentro, Bernadette? —cuestionó Penny, incrédula.

Se oyó un pequeño "¡Plank!" y Bernadette se apartó de la puerta, blandiendo el clip en su mano como si fuese un trofeo.

—No lo sé. Pero la tarea está hecha, ¿haces los honores? —respondió la microbióloga con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Penny revoleó los ojos, pero aún así, abrió la puerta.

La escena que las esperaba dentro les provocó escalofríos.

 **XXX**

Después de la frustrante visita a su madre Amy había vuelto a casa, esperando pasar el resto del sábado en paz, quizás ver una película o leer un libro. Pero la realidad aplastante de sus responsabilidades pesaba dolorosamente sobre su cabeza, impidiéndole relajarse; y dormir.

El viernes había sido su último día en UCLA. Lo que significaba que debía encontrar un nuevo trabajo, aún más renumerado que el anterior si quería permitirse comer algo más que sopas enlatadas.

Amy jamás atravesó problemas financieros, sus ahorros siempre fueron un respaldo seguro y consistente que le generaba alivio. Claro que nunca pensó que gastaría los ahorros de su vida en el transcurso de dos meses. Las ofertas de trabajo nunca escasearon, CalTech intentó reclutarla durante mucho tiempo, al igual que Berkeley. Sin embargo Amy desarrolló una extraña lealtad hacia UCLA… lealtad que se obligó a olvidar ante ésta situación desesperada.

La posibilidad de trasladar a su madre a Kioto era una idea que cada vez se arraigaba con mayor fuerza a la mente de Amy, y así lo haría; aunque eso significara tener que tomar incontables sacrificios.

Resignada a no tener su muy merecido descanso, Amy se deslizó por su lista de correos electrónicos. Albergando una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con alguno de Sheldon; no había tal suerte.

Realmente parecería que la huida de Sheldon había abierto una caja de Pandora en la vida de Amy; encontrándose sola y sobrecargada por situaciones que **tenía** que afrontar sola, no que lo quisiera, claro. Su volátil e insensible novio y el estado de salud de su madre parecían ser dos catástrofes que se paseaban tomadas de la mano por la vida de Amy, destrozando el frágil equilibro emocional por el que había luchado tanto. En ocasiones la vida se comporta como un huracán, desordena y arrasa; a su paso todo peligra. Amy lo sabía muy bien. Pero se juró a sí misma jamás pensar en su primer huracán. Y ahora que atravesaba el segundo, temía que el viento la llevara.

Sacudió la cabeza como intentando disipar la bruma de pensamientos cada vez más oscuros que la invadían, y se esforzó en poner atención a los correos electrónicos.

Abrió uno particularmente intrigante, y deslizó sus ojos incrédulos por la pantalla con rapidez. Lo volvió a leer; releyéndolo un total de diez veces. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio, mirando la pantalla de su laptop como si un ángel virtual le hubiera concedido la solución a todos sus problemas.

El departamento de biología de CalTech andaba a la caza de un neurobiólogo experimentado que sea capaz de llevar a cabo una ambiciosa y prometedora investigación sobre el Alzheimer. Amy se presentaría la semana entrante, con un arsenal de referencias y cartas de recomendación, y conseguiría el trabajo; estaba segura.

Abandonó la laptop en el suelo y se recostó en el sofá, exhalando una extenuante respiración y evitando que sus ojos se posen en el caos que reinaba en la sala. Lentamente sintió como su cuerpo se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo… hasta que escuchó la chillona voz de Bernadette Wolowitz.

—¡Amy! ¿Qué diablos sucedió en este lugar!

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con sus dos amigas rubias, de píe ante ella y examinando el desorden de su departamento como si nunca hubieran visto nada parecido; ciertamente, nunca lo vieron en la sala de Amy.

—¿Cómo entraron aquí? —Preguntó cautelosamente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá y veía a sus amigas con cansancio.

—La magia de un clip —respondió Penny haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, al tiempo que examinaba las tambaleantes pilas de papeles que yacían sobre la mesa de café—. Pero eso no responde nuestra pregunta, Ames. ¿De dónde salió todo éste desastre?... oh, ¿no has traído otro de tus monos, verdad? —Penny miró sospechosamente a su alrededor, esperando que un mono la atacase.

—¡Los monos no importan, Penny! —Intervino Bernadette—… lo que importa, Amy, es que nos debes muchas respuestas —Bernadette cruzó los brazos, lanzándole una interrogativa mirada a Amy— ¡no te hemos visto el rostro en semanas desde que el idiota de Sheldon se marchó!, ¡y ahora, cuando finalmente estamos aquí parece que un tornado arrasó tu sala de estar!

Amy formó una mueca de dolor al escuchar los agudos gritos de Bernadette.

—En primer lugar, Penny, no hay ningún mono. Deja de revisar mis cosas —Penny suspiró aliviada—. En cuanto a lo otro, sólo tuve mucho trabajo. Tanto que eliminé mi rutina de limpieza —caminó hasta la cocina ignorando la preocupación de Bernadette y el aburrimiento de Penny. Mientras esquivaba las grandes enciclopedias de medicina esparcidas por el suelo, notó que la mirada de Bernadette se suavizaba: lástima.

—Cariño, entiendo que puedes estar estresada por lo idiota que fue el Dr. Whackadoodle, y te aseguro que seré la primera en patearlo en cuanto regrese. Pero estás actuando como una Reina del dram- —Penny se interrumpió, temiendo haber sido muy dura.

Amy observó a Penny. Era obvio que ella y Bernadette creerían que se rompería ante la ausencia de Sheldon, y aunque lo hizo; su ruptura sólo duró unas horas, había otros problemas que solucionar en su vida y no podía permitirse extrañar a Sheldon. La primera noche había enterrado su cabeza bajo las mantas esperando que las lágrimas llegaran, provocándole alivio al producir una pequeña dosis de dopamina. Pero no llegaron, llorar era difícil.

Amy miró a sus amigas, queriendo decirles que Sheldon sólo formaba parte de una innumerable lista de problemas y recuerdos que se unían en el momento menos indicado; que Sheldon sólo era la punta del iceberg. En lugar de eso, actuó indiferente.

—Bestie, ¿porqué no vamos a tu departamento para una noche plagada de estrógeno y revistas? ¡aún no sé qué corte tendrá tu vestido!

La abrupta efusividad de Amy levantó sospechas en Bernadette, pero Penny no tenía nada de eso. Sólo estaba encantada de volver a tener a sus dos inteligentes amigas para asistirla con la pesada tarea de organizar una boda.

Mientras esperaban el ascensor Amy fue aplastada por una avalancha de chismes.

Ella no era la única del grupo que debía lidiar con problemas de pareja. Emily abandonó a Raj semanas atrás: al parecer el astrofísico no tuvo mejor idea que celebrar su aniversario de seis meses con una empalagosa velada romántica, que culminó en una propuesta matrimonial digna de Leonard Hofstadter, esto dejó a Raj tirado en su cama viendo maratón tras maratón de películas de Sandra Bullock; la Sr. Wolowitz retomó el romance con su dentista, Bernadette creía que eran tiernos, Howard creía que ese coleccionista de caries se aprovecharía de su madre; y Stuart recibió un puñetazo de Bernadette y un golpe de karate de Leonard por los inapropiados y persistentes mensajes que envió a Amy.

Amy sintió que la tensión la abandonaba, y comenzó a disfrutar del corto tiempo que estaba pasando con sus amigas. Bernadette, que había mantenido sus inquisitivos ojos en Amy, finalmente se convenció del bienestar de la neurobióloga, y se relajó; para el alivio de Penny y de los demás automovilistas. Todo el trayecto hacia Los Robles fue acompañado por la alegre voz de Penny, poniendo al día a Amy sobre los últimos arreglos en las invitaciones para su boda; hartando a Bernadette en el camino.

Las tres mujeres subieron las escaleras con Penny aún hablando alegremente, Amy sintió un extraño alivio al notar que todo seguía exactamente igual; el ascensor fuera de servicio con las mismas viejas y polvorientas cintas amarillas, la señora del quinto piso seguía perdiendo a su gato por el edificio como lo hizo siempre, y… la puerta del 4A, detrás de ella estarían las pizarras, el genial modelo de ADN, cómics, juguetes coleccionables… era el refugio de dos excelentes científicos. Sólo que faltaba uno, y aún detrás de la puerta, al otro lado de la calle, o al otro lado de California; Amy podía sentir la ausencia de Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Se sentó en el sofá de Penny con una copa de vino en la mano, tomó un sorbo con desgana y jugó con ella entre sus dedos. Efectivamente, todo parecía como en los viejos tiempos. Penny, Bernadette y ella tomando vino, mirando revistas, y riendo. Sólo que nada se sentía igual interiormente. Amy sospechaba que Penny estaba ocultando el miedo que le provocaba el matrimonio tras una fachada de efusividad hacia las actividades de su boda; y Bernadette, al tener un vida perfecta, asumía el papel de madre preocupada y vengativa para participar en el supuesto drama que podría estar invadiendo las vidas de sus amigas.

O quizás realmente todo estaba bien. Quizás sólo ella tenía que lidiar con el viento arrasador que desplomaba su vida. ¿Sólo ella estaba atravesando un huracán?

—… entonces escogí un tono marfil esmaltado, creo que realmente va a combinar con mi piel de alabastro ¿no, Ames? —Penny le dio un guiño juguetón que Amy devolvió con una risita distraída.

Bernadette se puso de píe. Amy estaba segura de que propondría alguna sus actividades favoritas, últimamente sólo tenían que ver con técnicas de tortura que podrían implementar en Sheldon.

Pero la microbióloga no tuvo la oportunidad de abrir la boca, ya que fue interrumpida por un sonido potente que introdujo un vaho de tensión en todos los resquicios del 4B, y heló por dentro a Amy.

 _ **Toc, toc, toc.**_ —¡Penny!

 _ **Toc, toc, toc.**_ —¡Penny!

 _ **Toc, toc, toc.**_ —¡Penny!

La voz de Sheldon Cooper fue el conector a un complejo sentimiento ambivalente con el que Amy no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—


	4. Nostalgias desiguales

**Capítulo 4:** Nostalgias desiguales

" _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch surely dies"._

 **XXX**

En el exterior, la luz del crepúsculo lamía las hojas de los árboles y las fachadas de las casas. El sol volcaba sus últimos destellos sangrientos a modo de despedida.

Mas la brillante luz del atardecer no era recibida en aquella habitación oscura, con ventanas de cristal selladas casi herméticamente por pesadas cortinas de color borgoña.

Él sabía que la ingenua muchachita que estaba cómodamente acostada entre sus sábanas esperaba, ansiosa, contemplar la puesta de sol; ser reconfortada con inútiles gestos románticos como si fuera valiosa: cosa que, ciertamente, no era.

Y las cortinas permanecerían cerradas, el cuarto oscuro, y su cuerpo dispuesto frente a él. Ella se entregaría como si su cuerpo fuese un plato de comida caliente, él lo sabía. Ansiaba más su tacto que ver la maravillosa puesta de sol. Ansiaba más un beso suyo que su respeto. Ansiaba más extender las piernas para él en todo su esplendor que abrir su corazón —no que él lo quisiera, claro—.

Rodó sobre ella, estaba dormitando. Era como un ángel rubio, con una expresión serena y preciosa… o como una ramera, de cabellos teñidos, pintura embarrada en su rostro debido al sudor, y belleza plástica que podía encontrar en cualquier cabaret de la zona. No era seductora, era vulgar. Tan vulgar que tuvo que tenerla.

Y ahora yacía allí, enredada entre sus sábanas rojas, luciendo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Completamente conforme con ser utilizada como una muñeca inflable.

Apartó el cabello rubio de su rostro bruscamente. Ella abrió los ojos. Celestes. Aburridos ojos celestes. Superficiales ojos celestes. Carentes de profundidad, de inteligencia. Llenos de lujuria estúpida.

Ella no le causaba nada. Pero debía tomarla, tenía sed. Era como un sediento hombre perdido en el desierto obligado a sobrevivir con agua de lluvia.

Oh, pero el probó el agua bendita una vez.

La mujer se movió, bajó sus ojos mirándola con curiosidad burlona, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello. Realmente odiaba que hiciera eso: tocarlo. Jugar con él, como si ellatuviera el poder. Disfrutarlo. Permitirse creer que él estaba atrapado entre sus garras rojas; permitirse creer que ella no era sólo un mero intento de reemplazo.

El enojo se extendió como un escalofrío, deslizándose con lentitud pegajosa por sus omóplatos, instalándose punzantemente en su entrepierna. No era deseo sexual, era rabia. Y sólo había una manera de deshacer su rabia.

Cerró sus manos en las muñecas de la mujer, sus dedos se transformaron en pesados grilletes que la atraparon con ferocidad merecedora de quién comete un crimen atroz; pero ella lo disfrutó.

Sus gemidos eran similares a los de una perra en celo, implorando; y lo alentaron. Lo alentaron a morder la perfumada piel de su cuello de una forma que ninguna mujer podría disfrutar. Doloroso, ardiente, y dejando la esencia metálica de la sangre en sus labios.

 _Ah, sangre_ : El mejor afrodisíaco.

Separó sus piernas, sumergiéndose en ninguna humedad. Le dolió. Un gran sentimiento de frustración lo invadió. La mujer que tenía bajo él nunca podría sentirse como _ella._ Ni su sangre, ni sus estremecimientos, ni la muda sensación de temor que la invadía, tenían comparación con lo que vivió aquél día... con lo que sintió aquél día.

Fue casi tan fantástico como el sol que se ocultaba fuera. Él había sido una bestia rugiente; era un hombre lobo crepitante de deseo y poder, y la había cazado.

Y, Señor, la extrañaba.

La nostalgia quebró su clepsidra mental, allí, donde la ocultaba a _ella._ Con el cabello castaño extendido como finas telas de arañas bañadas en lágrimas, el cuerpo frío, mejillas moradas… y esa pequeña cicatriz en la garganta, sangrando; marcándola como suya. Cerró los ojos, y la recordó.

Su lengua afilada de palabras inteligentes, paralizada por el horror.

Sus ojos indiferentes, bañados de miedo.

Su cabeza normalmente alzada en desafío y orgullo, baja. Baja; destruida.

Finos ríos de sangre serpenteante perdiéndose entre las suaves curvas de sus muslos. Y su cuello, un paisaje de colores cerúleos iluminado por la luz de las estrellas; el resplandor de la luna era pobre comparado con el de sus ojos...

El tiempo se paralizó mientras su carne hacía contacto con la de la jadeante mujer, fusionándose frenéticamente pero sin conseguir ninguna satisfacción.

Un pobre orgasmo rompió en él. Y gritó el nombre que golpeó cruelmente los oídos de decenas de amantes. Sólo un nombre; siempre.

— _¡Farrah!_

 **XXX**

Un mes y medio atrás, mientras se retorcía las manos y esperaba con una expresión huraña en el rostro, al tren que lo acompañaría en el inicio de su _viaje de autodescubrimiento_ , había creído que eso funcionaría. _Eso_ : huir.

Necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba la paz, orden, y soledad que sólo los trenes podían proporcionarle. Necesitaba alejarse de la avalancha de cambios que amenazaba con sepultarlo, destruyendo la perfecta homeostasis que reinaba en su vida.

Los cambios atraían al caos, a las alteraciones rutinarias, al desorden. ¡Oh, Penny y Leonard se casarían! Eso significaba que buscarían un nuevo lugar para vivir, probablemente una amplia casa con un jardín aún más grande, en dónde puedan satisfacer la estúpida necesidad humana de tener hijos para perpetuar su apellido. Así, la casa estaría desbordada de salvajes niños rubios que insistirían en llamarlo "tío Shelly".

La sobrecarga de estrógeno de Penny pronto contagiaría a las otras féminas del grupo, causando que Bernadette se embarace finalmente, y que Amy busque aún más ávidamente mudarse con él…

Casarse con él.

Tener una amplia casa —con un jardín aún más grande— desbordada de pequeños niños castaños, con ojos verdes y azules; que insistirían en llamar a Leonard "tío Lenny". Con el paso del tiempo, debería buscar nuevas formas de ingreso, mientras Amy cuidaba de los niños. Quizás tendría que escribir un libro sobre "física" —simplificado, obviamente, para el entendimiento de las masas—, el cual llenaría los bolsillos de la universidad de dinero. CalTech le tiraría algunas migajas de ese dinero, y se vería denigrado a ser un simple prostituto de la física común.

Así terminaría su vida. Sin premio Nobel, sin que la humanidad reconozca su brillantez, sin perdurar en la historia como el magnifico científico que era… ¡No, el era un físico; no un padre! Y lo dejó perfectamente claro aquella tarde en el apartamento de Amy.

 _Oh, aquella tarde._

Sheldon no era ajeno a las discusiones de pareja que iban desde gritos hasta ropa interior lanzada desde el tejado, pero Amy y él eran diferentes. Discutían de forma civilizada y llegaban a acuerdos mutuos que los dejaba a ambos satisfechos… o eso creía. Ese día, sin embargo, Sheldon notó el reflejo de su padre en su voz, en sus gritos, en la forma en la que estrelló la puerta al salir del apartamento de su novia; dejándola sola y triste.

Había aprendido a descifrar el "rostro triste" de Amy. No resultó tan difícil, dado que él era el principal culpable de que ese rostro aparezca en primer lugar. No podía enfrentar sus ojos tristes nuevamente, no podía volver a verla antes de tener respuestas.

Con el correr de los días, sólo se sentía como un vulgar trotamundos. Coleccionar los sobres de mostaza de cada estación de servicio en la que paraba y desarrollar la teoría de que un parasito se albergaba en su cerebro, fue lo más productivo que realizó en ese tiempo de ocio; ambas tareas muy lejanas a las respuestas que buscaba. Pero no podía regresar a Pasadena una semana después de marcharse.

Las cosas por allí estaban… _agitadas._

Aún recordaba con un estremecimiento los amenazantes gritos de Bernadette, diciendo algo sobre su padre, un arma, y su cabeza. Leonard quejándose de su hombro magullado por un peligroso cojín, y Penny maldiciéndolo como un pirata alcoholizado.

Lo mejor era esperar.

O eso creía. Una vez que puso un píe en Texas, fue sobornado con una escandalosa cantidad de pollo frito y obligado a relatar los hechos que lo alejaron de California, sin omitir el menor detalle.

El resultado fue que su madre sacó a relucir su vieja biblia —especial para la cabeza de Sheldon—, le ordenó inmediatamente que regresara, recuperara su vida, y le pidiera disculpas a Amy por ser un "completo y real asno". Se marchó de Texas con la cabeza caída en vergüenza, como un niño travieso… y con una caja de galletas de su abuela. Después de todo, él siempre sería su Moon Pie; y una caja de las galletas de Meemaw prometía suavizar la ira de Amy, esperaba.

El resto de su viaje sólo le sirvió para abrirle los ojos al hecho de que estaba más apegado a Amy y a sus amigos de lo que esperaba. Y eso fue decepcionante. Pasó largas jornadas en las que debería intentar desentrañar los secretos del universo, comparando el color esmeralda de los asientos del tren con el color de los ojos de Amy. Incluso en ese momento, mientras esperaba impacientemente a Leonard, no podía evitar ver los ojos de Amy en su camiseta de Linterna Verde.

Tamborileó los dedos en la correa de su bolsa, fuera, el sol terminaba de ocultarse, las luces anaranjadas de las farolas se encendieron simultáneamente a los dos lados de la calle.

Algo se sentía diferente dentro suyo, y era momento de enfrentarlo. No podía ver a Amy sin poseer alguna respuesta. Genial, porque ya tenía una:

Era una ambivalente emoción, tan dulce como un abrazo de Meemaw, como observar el resultado final de una ecuación particularmente difícil. Lo hacía sentir el hombre más fuerte de la tierra, y le producía la misma seguridad que sentía al sentarse en su lugar; pero también lo volvía vulnerable, débil, y temeroso.

Y tenía el rostro de Amy. Los ojos de Amy. La expresión triste de Amy. Y Sheldon supo, que el amor no es una noción estúpida que no le agrega valor a las relaciones humanas; porque jamás podría valorar algo con la misma intensidad con la que valoraba a Amy.

Desde las sombras, equivocándose, lastimándola en el proceso; pero la amaba.

Y en la mente de Sheldon, eso bastaba.

Después de un inusualmente efusivo saludo a Leonard, y un corto viaje hacia Los Robles, se paró frente a la puerta del 4B. Una extraña sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, petrificando su mano antes de que haga contacto con la puerta.

《 _Esto es tonto_ —pensó— _,_ _sólo es Penny. Penny con sus grandes manos de leñador de Nebraska que juraron estrangularme…_ 》

 _Toc, toc, toc_ —¡Penny!

 _Toc, toc, toc_ —¡Penny!

 _Toc, toc, toc_ —¡Penny!

 **XXX**

Amy observó, impasible, como Penny se ahogaba con el vino, desenredaba sus manos de los trozos de tela; saltaba del sofá y corría hacia la puerta.

Contradiciendo sus promesas, lo primero que hicieron sus manos no fue estrangularlo, sino envolverlo en un gran y aplastante abrazo. Amy juró ver el brillo de un incendio forestal encendiéndose en los ojos de Bernadette ante semejante "traición".

—¡Sheldon!, me pone tan feliz verte ¡maldito idiota! —Penny lo soltó, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Penny, veo que sigues teniendo modales dignos de un campesino ebrio. Debo decir que no me sorprende.

El saludo condescendiente de Sheldon bastó para que el enojo de Bernadette estallara.

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo cretino egoísta que eras cuando te marchaste, ¿verdad, Sheldon? — Bernadette saltó, furiosa, golpeando con un dedo el pecho de Sheldon— ¡Te largas de un día para el otro, alejando a Amy de nosotros! ¡¿Y siquiera te muestras arrepentido?! ¡ **no**! Amy tendría que haber quemado todos esos malditos papeles del Acuerdo de Relación pasado el primer día de tu ausencia.

Sheldon tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta.

—Afortunadamente, Amy no piensa como tú, Bernadette —la usual condescendencia de su voz sonó más débil que nunca—. Hola, Amy Farrah Fowler.

Amy levantó los ojos de la copa que giraba entre sus dedos. Inclinó la cabeza mecánicamente, reconociendo el saludo, y bebió el vino de un sorbo.

Bernadette y Penny intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

—Debería irme —murmuró Amy, alisándose la falda—. Tengo que ir a hacer las compras, luego lavar ropa —las escusas salían atropelladamente mientras intentaba abrirse paso hacia el pasillo, evitando la mirada de Sheldon—, regar las plantas y…

—¡Vamos, Amy! Sheldon apenas ha regresado. Únete a nosotros esta noche ¡por favor! —la súplica de Penny fue alentada silenciosamente por Leonard, que luchaba por abrir la puerta del 4A, haciendo malabares con unas cajas de pizzas y sus llaves.

Amy cedió por primera vez en semanas a la presión grupal. Asintió distraídamente y ayudó al pobre Leonard a abrir la puerta, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Con un poco de suerte, sería como en los viejos tiempos.

 **XXX**

—Lo juro amigo, el tipo es como el Robert Downey Jr. De la física —repitió Raj, antes de beber un nuevo sorbo de cerveza—. CalTech tiene suerte de contar con un inversionista que tenga tan buen estilo.

—¿El hombre es un genio millonario y tú sólo hablas de su ropa?, ¿en serio? —cuestionó Leonard, incrédulo.

Durante los últimos 45 minutos los chicos estuvieron llenando a Sheldon de información sobre la última caza de inversionistas del presidente Siebert.

—De acuerdo ¡tiene tres doctorados, sorprendente! Eso no quita el hecho de que usa esas hermosas botas de piel de caimán… oh, como deseo unas —Raj miró tristemente sus sandalias, imaginándose como lucirían unas botas de cocodrilo en sus píes.

Amy frunció el ceño.

—Suena algo como una diva, ¿no crees? ¿quién usa lentes ahumados en el trabajo?

—Te diré quién, Amy: alguien con una atrevida personalidad… y una adecuada forma ósea —murmuró Raj.

—Amy, de todas formas, quizás te interese —Leonard hizo una pausa dramática, asegurándose de captar la atención de todo el grupo—. El Dr. Eastcott asumió el puesto de jefe en el Departamento de Biología. Invirtió grandes cifras de dinero en una nueva investigación sobre el Alzheimer… básicamente, podría comprar CalTech y a todos nosotros —terminó, con algo de resentimiento.

—¿Porqué se interesaría Amy en esa investigación? Ella tiene un puesto sólido en UCLA —Sheldon, quien para sorpresa de todos había guardado silencio, le dirigió una mirada interrogativa a Amy.

Sheldon sentía como si una gran e invisible pared de hielo estuviera separándolo de Amy. Contra todos sus pronósticos, no recibió una acalorada bienvenida de su parte, ni siquiera fue atacado con un cojín. Penny y Bernadette fueron mucho más expresivas que ella, **su novia**.

Una débil parte de su mente —llamada _autocrítica_ —sabía que se lo merecía. 《 _¡Vamos Cooper! ¿realmente esperabas que ella saltara a tus brazos? ¡Amy es mejor que eso!_ 》, pero esos pensamientos eran enterrados con el correr de los minutos. Amy comía, pero no lo veía. Amy hablaba, pero no con él. ¿Y ahora ésta mujer estaba planeando trabajar en la misma universidad que él sin siquiera consultárselo?

 _Oh, mi pequeño y rencoroso trozo de lana; te estás excediendo._

—De hecho, Leonard, sí me interesa. Tendré una entrevista para participar de esa investigación el lunes. Es un gran proyecto— ignorando monumentalmente a Sheldon, Amy continuó comiendo.

Después del breve silencio incomodo que dejó la no-respuesta de Amy, la conversación fluyó casi naturalmente en el grupo. Penny, Bernadette, y Amy se sumergieron nuevamente en revistas de vestidos, zapatos, y un atrevido catálogo de lencería matrimonial que distrajo a Leonard de un apasionante debate sobre la última película de Star Wars.

Amy estaba evaluando las diferentes opciones de vestidos para las damas de honor, cuando su celular sonó.

Y fue como si un hechizo se rompiera. Cenicienta debería salir de su magnifico vestido para volver a trapear los pisos; y Amy debería volver a ser la mujer práctica y ocupada que fue durante los últimos dos meses, la mujer que no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de una cena con amigos. La mujer que debería correr al recibir un texto de Naomy, esté donde esté.

—Fue genial verlos a todos, adiós —Arrojando las revistas a cualquier lugar, Amy salió. Siendo lo suficientemente rápida como para esquivar las preguntas de Sheldon, y el pequeño beso de buenas noches que él planeaba obsequiarle.

Sheldon observó inquisitivamente a sus alcoholizados amigos.

—Bueno, señores, obviamente algo le ocurrió a Amy durante mi ausencia. Y quiero que me digan qué es —Sheldon cruzó sus larguiruchas piernas, al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia Bernadette— Dr. Wolowitz, comience.

Bernadette le dirigió una mirada digna de Hulk. Sheldon retrocedió.

—Sheldon, esto es algo complicado… —intervino Howard, fingiendo seriedad— quizás Amy encontró finalmente un hombre que le dé lo que ella no puede tener de ti —Howard arqueó las cejas, en un gesto pervertido que sus amigos no habían visto en él hace mucho tiempo.

Sheldon sintió un peligroso calor albergándose detrás de sus orejas.

—Explícate, Wolowitz.

—Hay algunos hombres que están dispuestos a darle los golpes correctos a Amy, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Howard meneó las caderas insinuantemente, disfrutando la sombra roja que iluminó el rostro de Sheldon.

…

—Howie, ¿porqué siempre tienes que ser un cerdo? —se quejó Bernadette, luego de que un furioso Sheldon Cooper los echara del apartamento. ¡Diablos! tendrían que volver a tomar sus clases si querían pisar nuevamente el 4A.

Por su parte, Sheldon se ponía su pijama de los sábados, mientras pensaba que debería estudiar aún más a fondo la hipótesis de tener un parásito cerebral.

Realmente prefería albergar un organismo dañino en su cerebro que amar a Amy; pero quizás Amy sí necesite a un hombre que le _dé los golpes correctos_ , no a su cuerpo, sino a su corazón. Y él no era, hasta el momento, ése hombre.

—


	5. Sobornos silenciosos

**Capítulo 5:** Sobornos silenciosos

" _I had to find you,_

 _Tell you I need you,_

 _Tell you I set you apart._

 _Tell me your secrets,_

 _And ask me your questions,_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start"._

 **XXX**

Siebert estaba preocupado.

Claro, esa emoción era constante en la vida de un hombre con un cargo tan importante en la universidad más prestigiosa de California. Debía preocuparse por las estúpidas demandas de Cooper, el hecho de que Kripke era casi un pervertido sexual. Y el diminuto detalle de tener a Recursos Humanos pisándole los talones. El estrés laboral le provocó calvicie precoz, y ganas de acabar el día abrazado a una botella de whisky.

Sin embargo, en los últimos meses todo había caído por primera vez, en los lugares indicados. Con Cooper fuera, Kripke parecía empezar a rendir más en el trabajo. Demostrando que además de ser un idiota con problemas del habla, era un excelente científico. Su hija se había marchado a la universidad, dejándolo con la energía suficiente como para redescubrir el romance en su matrimonio.

En síntesis, la partida de Cooper había abierto una caja de Pandora de felicidad, relajación, e inversiones. Muchas inversiones. Y no sólo inversiones de ancianas ricas y cachondas en busca de jóvenes y desesperados científicos; no. CalTech contaba con el apoyo económico de un hombre serio, inteligente, y lo más importante: asquerosamente rico.

Pero como todo en la vida, no podía ser enteramente bueno. El injerto capilar le provocó una terrible alergia. Su hija regresó a casa después de su primera fiesta universitaria… cargando una pequeñita vida en su vientre. Kripke tenía la estúpida ilusión de ser el rey del departamento de física. Cooper acababa de regresar, y con él volverían todos sus molestos hábitos. Realmente disfrutó orinar sin el acompañamiento de su pedante voz.

Y por mucho que se esforzara en no pensarlo, no podía ignorar el millón de preguntas que flotaban en su cabeza respecto al nuevo inversionista. Obviamente, contaba con la suficiente información como para que cualquier relación entre él y la universidad no sea considerada "ilegal". "No ético" era un mejor adjetivo para describir su situación actual.

Había cometido errores. El primero fue dejarse cegar por la fortuna de origen desconocido de un hombre que parecía haber caído del cielo dispuesto a regalar todo su dinero. El segundo fue tener la estúpida impresión de que él _regalaría su dinero_ , el hombre no era imbécil. Y lentamente, fue instalándose en la universidad; lo que lo llevaba a su —esperaba— último error: otorgarle fácilmente un cargo tan alto en la universidad, habiendo tantos biólogos reconocidos y mucho mejor capacitados para encargarse del Departamento de Biología.

Ciertamente, el dinero movía montañas, y quebrantaba la moral de cualquiera. Era capaz de transformar a un científico apasionado en un empresario hambriento por billetes de un segundo a otro. Eso era él, un empresario con cierto conocimiento en ciencias que escudaba sus acciones bajo el lema "Será lo mejor para CalTech" ¿En dónde quedaron los días en los que era tan apasionado como Cooper respecto a la ciencia? ¿Dónde estaban sus ideales?

En los bolsillos de un excéntrico millonario que se paseaba por la universidad, examinando su compra.

—Disculpe, ¿Dr. Siebert? El Dr. Eastcott exige hablar con usted, inmediatamente.

La voz de Lydia, su pechugona secretaria, lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Se obligó a poner la falsa expresión de afabilidad que había perfeccionado con el transcurso de años de lamer suelas de zapatos, aguantar jefes prepotentes… y luchar contra sus propios errores.

Y allí estaba él. Siebert se preguntó que querría, quizás comprar el Departamento de física, o el de ingeniería, o la universidad entera; pero le dio aún más asco saber que lo que fuera, lo obtendría por una ridícula cantidad de dinero que él aceptaría.

—Escuche Siebert, iré al grano —cruzó las piernas despreocupadamente, provocando que el presidente de la universidad se mordiera la lengua—. Necesito que permita el cambio de campo del Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Ya sabemos que la Teoría de Cuerdas es un callejón sin salida, si el hombre quiere meterse en otro ¿Porqué detenerlo?

Siebert deseó poder reírse en la estúpida cara del sujeto.

—Entienda, Eliot…

—Dr. Eastcott para usted, si no le importa —el doctor Siebert creyó ver un peligroso resplandor detrás de los lentes ahumados que ocultaban sus ojos. La anterior determinación que lo impulsaba a poner a ese hombre en su lugar, se desvaneció.

—Dr. Eastcott… lo siento. Cooper recibe su sueldo por trabajar, aportar descubrimientos, e investigar la Teoría de Cuerdas —respondió, en un tono mucho más calmado—. Me temo que no tengo poder sobre ese asunto.

Eastcott se balanceó en la silla, observándolo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, en cuanto volvió a hablar, Siebert supo que ganaría; al igual que lo hizo desde el primer día que pisó CalTech.

—Mi queridísimo amigo, ahorrémonos las formalidades éticas y pasemos al verdadero asunto que estoy planteando: ¿Cuánto me costará que Cooper consiga lo que quiere? —su voz estaba cargada de secretos e insinuaciones.

Siebert consideró indignarse, gritar que era un hombre con una moral intachable trabajando en una universidad digna...

—Varios millones —susurró, como si el volumen de su voz pudiera eliminar la ilegalidad de su afirmación.

—Tenemos un trato, Siebert. Permítame ser el que le dé las noticias a Cooper —Eastcott caminó resueltamente hacia la salida—. Ten un bonito día —la puerta se cerró inmediatamente después de su insolente despedida, dejando solo al hombre arrepentido, inclinado sobre su escritorio.

El Presidente Siebert abrió una botella de líquido color ámbar.

 _Por el bien de CalTech_ , pensó, mientras tomaba un sorbo de whisky. Y esa frase jamás se sintió más falsa.

 **XXX**

—Tú ganas Sheldon, ¿qué te pasa? —exclamó Leonard, cansado de escuchar los típicos quejidos que su amigo emitía cada vez que algo lo molestaba.

Sheldon revolvió su ensalada con desgana, evitando las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos. ¿Porqué un hombre no podía resoplar diez veces en un lapso de treinta minutos sin ser acribillado con preguntas?

—No sé a que te refieres Leonard —Sheldon se calló por un instante—… pero, suponiendo que esté obligado a enfrentarme a un problema de índole femenina, ¿Cómo debería proceder? —Sheldon fijó su completa atención en sus tres amigos.

—Eso depende de porqué esté enfadada Amy, Sheldon…

—¿Porqué asumes que Amy es la que está enfadada? ¿No podría ser ella la que haya cometido un error esta vez? —Sheldon interrumpió a Leonard, indignado.

Raj lo observó con incredulidad.

—Amigo, Amy no fue la que huyó como una vaca espantada por un automóvil corriendo por las calles de la India —comenzó Raj, con un tono sabiondo—. La dejaste muy mal, Sheldon. Amy abandonó a las chicas en plena caza de lencería para la noche de bodas… ¿Sabes cuantos sostenes tuve que probarme por tu culpa? —Raj ignoró las extrañadas expresiones de sus amigos— El punto es, Sheldon, que tú siempre eres el problema. Debes hacer algo que realmente le demuestre a Amy que ella es importante en tu vida… ¡como contratar a mariachis mexicanos que canten las canciones de Tarzán! Amy ama a los monos.

Los tres hombres contemplaron a Raj por un momento.

—Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído, y vivo con Leonard Hofstadter —Sheldon resopló nuevamente—. No tengo noticias de Amy desde hace cuarenta horas con —Sheldon miró su reloj—… 34 minutos. Mis textos fueron respondidos con monosílabos, o ignorados. Está empeñada en comportarse irracionalmente.

—Creo que Amy jamás ha sido más racional —comentó Howard—. Abandonarte, engañarte, huir de ti… serían los actos más cuerdos que esa pobre mujer puede hacer —Howard continuó comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando la vena asesina que brotó en Sheldon a raíz de sus palabras.

—Amy jamás te abandonaría. Sólo tienes que darle tiempo para ella misma. Penny me dijo que ha estado muy ocupada con el trabajo —notando que sus palabras no tranquilizaron a su amigo, Leonard intentó un enfoque diferente—. Sabes, ella tenía esa entrevista hoy. Podría llevarte a su apartamento, compras unas flores, te muestras interesado en su trabajo, cambias algo de tu estúpido Acuerdo de Relación que a ella no le agrade; y problema resuelto —Leonard sabía que esa estaba muy lejos de ser la solución. Pero si lidiar con el Sheldon insensible era insoportable, el emocional lo volvería loco.

Sheldon hizo una mueca al imaginarse regalando genitales de plantas cortados, y verse obligado a una larga charla sobre temas biológicos que no le interesaban.

Esa mujer sería su perdición.

—Hablando de causas perdidas… —se burló Howard— ¿Qué harás con tu empleo, Sheldon? —Howard pensó un instante— de hecho, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Creí que aún te quedaba una semana de vacaciones.

—No me quedaré en casa como un haragán y despreocupado hippie. Iré a exigirle una solución a Siebert. Él no se arriesgará a perder a la mejor mente de CalTech.

Realmente, Sheldon tenía miedo. Su viaje parecía haber generado más problemas que soluciones. Anteriormente tenía una novia que lo quería lo suficiente como para ofrecerse a vivir con él y facilitarle la vida; ahora tenía una novia distante, fría, y molesta. Había tenido un trabajo en donde lo apreciaban lo suficiente como para complacer todos sus pedidos; ahora sólo poseía la incertidumbre de continuar teniendo un empleo o no.

Y lo peor era, que él mismo se había encargado de arruinarlo todo.

—¡Oh, no! Y la realeza baja de su trono de oro para mezclarse con los vulgares plebeyos… —el susurro furioso de Howard llamó la atención de Sheldon.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando lo vio. Las descripciones perturbadoramente detalladas que Raj había hecho sobre el nuevo inversionista, eran, debía admitirlo: impresionantemente precisas.

Estaba vestido como una estrella de cine; cosa que cualquier persona podría considerar un acto de soberbia o presunción. Pero Sheldon Cooper no era cualquier persona, y no comprendía el alboroto que provocaba un simple hombre vestido con piel de zorro.

Miró a sus amigos en busca de una respuesta, pero sólo encontró un nivel de excitación digno de adolescentes frente a ídolos pop; y el ceño fruncido de Wolowitz.

—¿Dr. Cooper? —Sheldon observó al extraño personaje que le tendía la mano, mientras sus amigos se comportaban como si estuviesen frente a Einstein.

—Soy el Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Físico teórico. ¿Qué lo impulsó a interrumpir mi hora de almuerzo? —Sheldon oyó los gritos estrangulados de Leonard y Raj, seguidos de una risita de Howard.

Sin embargo, el hombre no se mostró contrariado por la condescendencia de Sheldon.

—Me disculpo Dr. Cooper, sin embargo, estoy seguro que esto le interesará más que comer sus zanahorias. Soy el Dr. Eliot Eastcott, reciente jefe del Departamento de Biología y principal inversor de CalTech. Me he enterado de los inconvenientes que le presentó la universidad por su intención de cambiar de campo. Me complace decirle, que eso ya no será un problema. Acabo de tener una beneficiosa conversación con el Presidente Siebert —Eastcott observó la atónita expresión de Sheldon—. No se preocupe, Cooper; ya nadie le pondrá obstáculos al desarrollo de su genialidad.

Sheldon luchó contra el impulso de darle uno de sus escasos abrazos al desconocido que había resuelto el problema que lo molestó desde hace un año. En lugar de eso, estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Debo decírselo a Amy —dijo Sheldon, extático, una vez que Eliot se marchó.

Y corriendo felizmente, se dirigió a la parada de autobuses. Eliot Eastcott era un hombre que sabía reconocer su brillantez; esa era una de las características que Sheldon buscaba en sus amigos.

Quizás podría tener un nuevo amigo.

 **XXX**

Amy estaba exhausta. Después de pasar la madrugada del domingo acariciando el cabello de su madre, dormir cinco horas, y prepararse para su entrevista en CalTech; realmente no quería comenzar la semana. Pero se obligó a sacar la cabeza de las mantas, ducharse mecánicamente, y conducir hacia CalTech de todas formas.

Investigar los efectos neurobiológicos del Alzheimer en simios era prometedor, y el hecho de trabajar con monos mucho más tranquilos que los adictos a la nicotina era muy atractivo. El sueldo era sólo la guinda del pastel. Amy no podía permitirse no ser contratada, y sabía que, a simple vista, no era el candidato más atractivo; entonces desplegaría todos sus conocimientos, referencias, y premios, para obtener el trabajo.

Estar desempleada y tener que cubrir el doble de los gastos que tenía hace un año, era un elemento que generaba presión.

Y Amy nunca actuó bien bajo presión.

Al llegar a CalTech se retorció las manos, sentada en una sala de espera con un bolso sobresaliente de carpetas, y unas ojeras de mapache, sabía que se veía como la personificación de la desesperación.

Una secretaria rubia con una expresión desganada en el rostro la guío a una oficina dónde Amy esperaba encontrarse con el jefe del Departamento de Biología. Se sorprendió al ver que la secretaria se acomodaba detrás del escritorio, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que se siente.

Amy se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpe, creía que hablaría con el jefe del Dep… —la mujer la cortó, exhalando un discurso ensayado.

—El Dr. Eastcott se encuentra atendiendo diferentes asuntos de suma importancia. Yo, como su secretaria, estoy autorizada y capacitada para entrevistar a los doctores que pretendan trabajar en la investigación que, dicho sea de paso, también es financiada por el Dr. Eastcott —Amy guardó silencio mientras la mujer leía diferentes documentos—. Dra. Fowler, sus referencias son impecables, y el hecho de haber sido publicada en tres revistas diferentes, la convierte en nuestro candidato más calificado.

Amy exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

—Sin embargo… hay un inconveniente —la mujer se enderezó, lanzándole una mirada insegura a Amy—. El Dr. Lee, quien debería ser su colega en ésta investigación… decidió no trasladarse a CalTech. Usted no podrá empezar a trabajar hasta que reemplacemos al Dr. Lee… o bien, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo extra-oficial.

A Amy no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación; pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de ser echada de su apartamento por no pagar el alquiler.

—Si usted está dispuesta a trabajar horas extras, y los sábados, con el objetivo de no atrasar la investigación… podría empezar a trabajar dentro de dos días. Si usted decide esperar a que aparezca un colega, podría tardar meses. Obviamente, de elegir llevar a cabo la investigación sola, obtendría un aumento equitativo y extraoficial, correspondiente a las horas extras que trabajaría.

La mujer deslizó dos carpetas sobre el escritorio, que Amy tomó sospechosamente. La primera carpeta era el contrato oficial, que especificaba una cantidad de horas mucho menor a las que decía el _extraoficial_.

Amy no era estúpida, y sabía negociar. Era obvio que no le convenía aceptar una propuesta tan poco ética, rayana a lo ilegal, por un pequeñísimo aumento de sueldo que estaba lejos de ser "equitativo". Estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, cuando una imagen intrusiva de su madre cruzó por su cabeza.

Su madre, viviendo gracias a los medicamentos que ella tenía la obligación de pagar. Y Naomy, cuidándola lo mejor que podía; pero también necesitando su sueldo, del cuál Amy era responsable.

Y una vez más, las responsabilidades y los lazos afectivos sobrepasaron a la ética.

 _Por el bien de mí madre_ , pensó Amy, mientras firmaba el contrato.

Sin embargo, al llegar a su apartamento, tuvo la inquietante impresión de haber cometido un gran error.

…

Ésa tarde volvió a soñar el mismo viejo recuerdo por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y se despertó sudando, con un grito a flor de los labios.

El sueño siempre iniciaba en los escenarios más variados. Y también, siempre desencadenaba en el mismo final atroz; en ésta ocasión, su mente jugó cruelmente con uno de los recuerdos más hermosos que tenía.

Estaba en aquél tren, el día de San Valentín. Sentía los suaves labios de Sheldon presionando contra los suyos, tan suaves como las caricias de las alas de una mariposa. Sin embargo, al instante siguiente, esos labios bajaban de temperatura. Y las amables manos que descansaban en su cintura, viajaban con brusquedad hasta otras zonas de su cuerpo. Amy se separaba lentamente y observaba el rostro de Sheldon.

Pero ésos no eran los ojos de Sheldon; eran grises. Observaba con la típica parálisis de las pesadillas como el rostro de Sheldon se desfiguraba, oscurecía, se tornaba irreconocible; no. Sí lo conocía. Reconocía la piel teñida de colores fuertes y la sonrisa torcida. Reconocería esos ojos grises en cualquier lugar.

Intentó gritar, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo respondía a las órdenes de su cerebro. De repente, estaba en el suelo, observando las estrellas a través del cristal de un auto. Y lo que antes era Sheldon, ahora era un fantasma del pasado, tomándola nuevamente.

Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se encontró con su visión borrosa; no sólo por la falta de anteojos, sino por sus lágrimas. No podía tolerar no ver, necesitaba tener completa certeza de que nadie estaba cerca de ella. La certeza de estar sola, y a salvo. A quince años y varios estados de distancia de aquél hecho.

 _Sólo fue una pesadilla. Una pesadilla. Un truco mental. Un recuerdo_.

Caminó hasta el baño, poniéndose sus anteojos finalmente. Vio su reflejo en el espejo, y pensó que nunca estuvo más horrible. Su camisón, ya de por sí grande, le sentaba como una bolsa a un alfiler. Y la expresión de pánico que permanecía en su rostro no ayudaba a su aspecto deplorable.

—Mi mente se está volviendo una perra… —murmuró, apoyando su frente contra el frío vidrio del espejo.

Estaba preguntándose cómo lograría volver a dormir, cuando una serie de tres golpes seguidos de su nombre le llegaron desde la sala. Lo que menos quería hacer era lidiar con Sheldon; pero sabía que, de no abrir la puerta, Sheldon removería su cerradura hasta lograr entrar.

Caminando por el laberinto de libros desparramados en el suelo, llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió.

Fue recibida por un emocionado Sheldon Cooper, el cuál sostenía un gran ramo de margaritas. Amy sintió que una diminuta parte de su interior se calentaba… pero eso duró hasta que Sheldon abrió la boca.

—¡Amy! Estás… horrible —Amy sintió como la recorrían los ojos de Sheldon, con el recuerdo aún fresco de su terrible pesadilla; no deseaba ser vista por Sheldon.

Aunque, debía aceptar que en éstos momentos tener un novio casi asexual era un alivio.

—¿Qué quieres, Sheldon? —Preguntó, mientras se apartaba para dejarlo entrar. Amy sintió ganas de reírse ante la expresión de horror que cruzó el rostro de Sheldon al ver el desorden de su sala.

—Lo que quiero ahora mismo es organizar tu librero —murmuró—. Pero eso puede esperar, ¡tengo una excelente noticia! Esto amerita un gran vaso de Yo-hoo.

Amy lo miró, mordiéndose la lengua al ver que arrojaba las margaritas sin ningún reparo sobre la mesa de la cocina. ¿Porqué creyó que Sheldon entendería lo que significaba regalarle flores a su novia? ¿Porqué creyó que Sheldon vendría para algo más que hablar de sí mismo?

—No tengo Yo-hoo, Sheldon. Y realmente, realmente, quiero dormir. Sólo dime que quieres —Amy cruzó los brazos, parándose frente a Sheldon interrogativamente.

—De acuerdo. Podré cambiar de campo de estudio —Sheldon observó a Amy anhelante, esperando que se lance a sus brazos. O quizás un entusiasmado beso…

—Bien.

—Estoy muy entusiasmado —Sheldon aguardó por una reacción más emocional.

—Genial.

—Tengo una propuesta —Amy asintió desinteresadamente—. Sé que estás furiosa por mi viaje, y comprendo que no entiendes el verdadero problema aquí. Estoy dispuesto a aceptar un reinicio en nuestra relación, volviendo al punto dónde ambos estábamos conformes —Sheldon miró a Amy, emocionado.

—Contrapropuesta —Amy tomó una respiración calmante—. Tú vas a casa, y utilizas ésos 187 puntos de coeficiente intelectual para descubrir porqué es estúpido, insensible, y absolutamente inadecuado pedirme que olvide todo el… _dolor_ que causaste al irte. ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate ahora, Sheldon —Amy lo empujó hacia el pasillo, ignorando el escalofrío que le provocó ese mínimo contacto humano.

—¡Estás siendo completamente irracional, mujer! —La voz de Sheldon llegaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Amy se desplomó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta, escuchando los murmullos enojados de Sheldon, luego sus pasos, y luego el silencio.

Sólo cuando un silencio total reinó, se permitió dejar escapar la serie inagotable de sollozos que la torturaron desde el momento que despertó.

Pero aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que las margaritas eran bonitas.

Aunque sabía que no fueron idea de Sheldon.

 **XXX**

Al entrar al 4A, Sheldon fue recibido por las miradas interrogantes de todo el grupo.

—¿Y Amy? —Preguntó Bernadette— creí que volvería a unirse a nosotros una vez que regresaras…

—Me temo que Amy insiste en comportarse de un modo completamente irracional, digno de Penny, e incorrecto —respondió Sheldon, llenando la tetera de agua. Aunque sospechaba que ninguna bebida caliente podría calmarlo.

—"Digno de Penny" oh, viejo, ¿encontraste a Amy con otro tipo? Estoy seguro que eso haría Penny si tuviera un novio tan deficiente como tú —se burló Raj, el cual tenía cinco cervezas corriendo por su organismo, y una lengua muy floja.

El sonido de la tetera estrellándose contra el suelo sobresaltó a todos, pero no tanto como ver a Sheldon enojado. Las largas piernas de Sheldon se movieron una velocidad impresionante, con sólo un objetivo: hacer que Koothrappali se trague sus estúpidas frases de ebrio.

Leonard y Howard actuaron simultáneamente, mientras Howard sacaba a un tambaleante Raj del apartamento, Leonard contenía a Sheldon.

—¡Koothrappali tiene tres Strikes! ¡Jamás volverá a pisar este lugar mientras esté con vida!

—Vamos, amigo. Raj siempre es un idiota cuando bebe... ¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta, Sheldon? ¿Qué sucedió con Amy? —Preguntó Leonard, suavemente.

Sheldon se sentó en su lugar, esperando tranquilizarse. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿De verdad estuvo a punto de golpear a Raj, uno de sus amigos más cercanos?

Sheldon ignoró a Leonard y fue a su habitación, de todas formas, ya no tenía hambre.

 _Esto es culpa de Amy_ , pensó.

Amy, que ahora lo mantendría despierto preguntándose por su aspecto casi enfermizo… ¿Y si una terrible enfermedad era la causa de su enojo?

Amy, que lo instó a preocuparse por cosas triviales, cómo el hecho de ser engañado. Estúpida idea. Amy nunca haría algo así ¿verdad?

¿Porqué siempre tenía tanto trabajo?, ¿Porqué desapareció al recibir un texto?, ¿Porqué ya no pasaba tiempo con Penny y Bernadette?, ¿Porqué su apartamento era un desastre?, ¿Porqué está tan delgada?

Pero la verdadera pregunta que lo torturaba era: ¿Porqué la amaba?

—

 **Nota de autora: A riesgo de confirmar lo obvio, voy a decir que no sé absolutamente nada sobre el funcionamiento interno de una universidad, y si algo de todo lo que pasó en éste capítulo (respecto al Presidente Siebert, el trabajo de Amy, Eastcott) les resultó muy disparatado, me disculpo.**

 **Estoy trabajando en mejorar los diálogos, para que en el futuro no sean tan robóticos.**

 **En fin, ¿críticas?**


	6. Puntos de vista

**Capítulo 6:** Puntos de vista

" _And I've been taking chances,_

 _I've been setting myself up for the fall,_

 _I've been keeping secrets,_

 _From my heart and from my soul"._

 **XXX**

Siempre le gustaron los juegos. Desde que era pequeño, disfrutaba clasificar, apilar, y destrozar pequeños cadáveres de ratas y diferentes roedores. Animales pequeños y con cuatro patas, había algo en la estructura orgánica de los mamíferos que encontraba irresistiblemente intrigante. Era gracioso ver a los pequeños seres retorciéndose, mientras él cortaba con la precisión de un cirujano, uno a uno, sus miembros. Escondía los huesos en una gran caja de madera; que a su vez, era escondida en su miserable casa del árbol. Tantos años después no comprendía porqué se había molestado en esconder sus juegos, podrían haber estado precisamente colocados en la mesa del desayuno, y nadie los notaría. Nadie jamás notaba nada.

Otra cosa que disfrutaba era pensar en la estupidez humana. ¿Porqué su madre no le enseñó jamás a no matar a los animales?, ¿no es algo que deberían enseñarle a todos los niños? 《hijo, cepíllate los dientes, no hables con extraños, y no apuñales al gato del vecino》. ¿Porqué su madre no se tomó el tiempo de revisar en su cabeza, justo antes de perderse por completo?

La primera vez que lo hizo tenía seis años. El afortunado fue el regordete gato de su vecino, el Sr. Johnson. El felino solía pasearse por todas las casas del vecindario, en busca de alimentos y caricias. Él realmente amaba a ese gato, con sus ojos marrones. ¡Un gato de ojos marrones! ¿Dónde se había visto un espectáculo así? Los gatos debían tener ojos verdes. Los gatos _normales_ tenían que tener ojos verdes; pero ese gato en específico, era diferente. Como él. Quizás eso fue lo que lo unió tan fuertemente al animal... ahora no importaba. De todas formas, aquél día, esa interesada bola de pelos se frotó contra su pierna, pidiendo comida. Se la dio, y espero pacientemente a que acabara de alimentarse para poder acariciarlo.

Pero, cuando su pequeña mano hizo contacto con el pelo del animal, éste se alejó. Con los vellos erizados y la cola en alto. _Animal interesado_. Todo lo que supo después, fue que el grotesco cuadro de un gato ensangrentado decoraba el suelo de su cocina. Resultó bonito verlo, un pequeño desperdicio de suave pelo blanco adornado con estrambóticas manchas rojas.

Contraste. Se volvió adicto al artístico contraste de la sangre sobre superficies vivas. Creando patrones lineales, como si las venas del difunto estuvieran injuriándolo por haberle provocado la muerte. Era divertido, diferente… y aterrador.

Hubo un tiempo en el que no disfrutaba de ser un monstruo. El tiempo en el que experimentaba el maldito sentimiento de la culpa, y sentía el deseo de ser _normal_. Sentía miedo, ¡maldición, era un niño! Pero nadie ahuyentó sus temores, y ese monstruo que crecía dentro suyo, fue tomando el total control de su mente.

Y aprendió a amarlo.

Él amaba los juegos, y estaba listo para jugar la partida más excitante de su vida. Los dados fueron lanzados y las cartas estaban sobre la mesa; el primer peón se movía un espacio; las campanas sonaban.

Todos los juegos del mundo iniciaron simultáneamente. Y él terminaría la partida que inició _ésa_ noche quince años atrás.

Después de todo, ella tenía ojos verdes. _Verdes._ Tan diferente, tan única, tan suya.

 **XXX**

Sheldon sentía que su mente se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño revoltijo sin dirección, desde la primera hora de la mañana, cuando volvió a pensar en Amy. El sentimiento lo aterraba. Estuvo a punto de comer cereal en un día de avena, dormir tres horas menos de las acostumbradas, y hacer chocar el auto a Leonard con sus "Constantes e insoportables lloriqueos" —en palabras del propio Leonard—. Amy, Amy, Amy. Se sentía avergonzado de admitir que, de haber sabido ese día en la cafetería que estaría a punto de conocer a la mujer que volvería su vida un caos, habría huido lo más lejos y rápidamente posible. Aún sabiendo todo lo que era Amy, aún habiéndose convertido en una mejor persona gracias a ella, no podía dejar atrás su egoísmo. Egoísmo. Jamás entendió porqué las personas usaban esa palabra con tanta frecuencia en él. Lo único que hacía era ocuparse de sí mismo sin fijarse en los demás, ¿no era ése el mejor modo de sobrevivir? Pero el egoísmo que lo alejaría de su novia aún amándola, sólo para salvar su pellejo, era diferente. Y lo asqueaba.

Se preguntó si Amy elegiría volver a conocerlo después de haber lidiado con él por cinco años. Y la respuesta lo hizo sentir aún más culpable: claro que sí. Ella lo amaba.

¿Ella lo amaba?, desde hace un año esa frase sonaba como una afirmación estúpidamente obvia en su cabeza. Ella lo entendía como nadie, no sólo lo _soportaba_ , sino que le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Compartían gustos y aficiones. ¡Jesús, incluso insinuó querer tener coito con él en múltiples ocasiones! Para Sheldon, esos eran signos de apego romántico. Sin embargo, desde su viaje, había comenzado a dudar. Y el episodio de la noche anterior sólo lo dejó más confundido. No podía soportar las dudas, pero no había forma en el mundo en la que él se parara frente a su novia y le preguntara si lo amaba. Tendría que dilucidarlo por su cuenta. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Sheldon siguió comiendo su hamburguesa, desinteresado en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Leonard estaba parloteando sobre su boda, sobre su felicidad, y sobre su perfecta vida amorosa. Por primera vez en su vida, Sheldon deseó ser algo como Leonard. Poder expresar sus sentimientos hacia Amy, ser romántico, tener algo de la estúpida ternura que las mujeres amaban, y que a Leonard le sobraba. Quizás si fuera más romántico Amy no habría cancelado sus noches de citas…

Jamás pensó que Amy perdería una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con él. Pero lo había hecho. A una extraña hora de la madrugada, recibió una correo electrónico que exigía, específicamente, poner ciertas secciones del Acuerdo de Relación en un "estado de suspenso". Amy estaba lo suficientemente ocupada cómo para ignorar las cenas del grupo, las noches de chicas, y ahora: sus citas. No podía evitar sospechar que ocurría algo además del trabajo. Los múltiples escenarios que corrieron por su cerebro sobre qué hacía Amy en su tiempo libre lo torturaron; iban desde Amy estudiando geología en secreto, hasta —el más inquietante— una infidelidad.

No le gustaba sentirse inseguro. No le gustaba sospechar de Amy. No le gustaba lo que Amy le estaba haciendo a su cabeza. En conclusión, estaba loco por respuestas y orden.

—¡Sheldon, realmente quiero disculparme! Lo que dije anoche estuvo completamente fuera de lugar… ¡por favor, no me hagas tomar tu clase otra vez! —Imploró Raj atropelladamente, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa.

Sheldon contempló darle a Koothrappali el discurso de su vida. En vez de eso, asintió con indiferencia. Estaba molesto con Raj, pero otras cosas lo molestaban más aún. Ya tendría tiempo para vengarse de su moreno amigo, al estilo Cooper.

—Buenos días, caballeros —Sheldon levantó la vista hacia el dueño de la voz. El Dr. Eastcott los saludaba con afabilidad.

Observó por un instante al hombre que resolvió uno de los problemas que más lo atormentaban: el cambio de su campo de estudio. Aunque, debía decir que no se sentía agradecido, ni mucho menos. Sólo estaba conforme de que, por primera vez, alguien en ésa universidad haya reconocido su inteligencia y lo haya valorado como lo merece: otorgándole todo lo que desea. Después de todo, su genialidad también beneficiaría a CalTech.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la conversación fluía en el grupo de científicos. Para el final del almuerzo, los chicos descubrieron que tenían mucho más en común con Eliot Eastcott de lo que creían. Su gusto por la ciencia ficción, su pasión por el Paintball, y el mutuo desprecio hacia Barry Kripke.

Al parecer, las apariencias engañaban; y el Dr. Eastcott pasó de ser un agrandado millonario, a un conocido estimado.

Quizás podría suplantar a Amy en las cenas del grupo, pensó Sheldon.

Y por primera vez desde que regresó de su viaje, el pensamiento de Amy le fue indiferente, para ser suplantado por la —cada vez más emocionante— posibilidad de tener a Eastcott como amigo.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Éste es el capítulo más corto en lo que va del fic, pero el motivo por el que es así es porque, oficialmente, es el último capítulo que expone mi escenario. A partir de ahora, empiezan las cosas jugosas, y casi todo va a ser desde la perspectiva de Amy.**

 **Otra cosa, a partir de ahora el fic se tornará, gradualmente, más oscuro. Pondré advertencias al inicio de cada capítulo que considere que puede dañar la sensibilidad del lector.**

 **Espero seguir mejorando mi escritura con la practica, es el primer fanfiction que escribo, y espero no decepcionarlos con el desarrollo del mismo.**

 **En fin, ¿críticas?**


	7. Retroceso imperceptible

**Capítulo 7:** Retroceso imperceptible

" _Regrets collect like old friends_

 _Here to relive your darkest moments_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _And all of the ghouls come out to play"._

—

 _ **Diarios de Amy Farrah Fowler – 1999**_

 **28 de Mayo.**

"Escribo porque estas palabras son fieles y verdaderas. Y el papel será el único oyente de mi verdad maldita, de mi secreto indecible, de mi dolor inconfesable."

La caligrafía era ilegible, el papel estaba manchado de lágrimas, y sus manos no podían dejar de temblar. Cogió el cuaderno y lo lanzó fuertemente contra la pared, segundos después, escuchó los apresurados pasos de su madre subiendo por la escalera. Probablemente para verificar que siguiera con vida. Cubrió su cabeza con una almohada para amortiguar un agudo grito naciente desde lo más profundo de su miseria.

.

 **24 de Junio.**

"Después... del puente, conduje hasta California sin detenerme ni siquiera a beber agua, ya ha pasado un mes, y es la primera vez que me permito pensarlo. Escribirlo, hablarlo, recodarlo, lo vuelve demasiado real, oh, pequeño pedazo manufacturado de pino. Y la realidad es algo que me asusta.

Al llegar a casa, mi madre me esperaba con un gran pastel de limón. Salté tres metros cuando ella me abrazó. Podría haber escarbado en el suelo para huir de sus manos. Después de eso, permanecí tres horas encerrada bajo la ducha. Nada podrá limpiarme jamás, querido cuaderno inútil."

Había presionado el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que sus palabras se marcaron en las siguientes tres páginas del cuaderno. Pero no lo notó. Soltó la libreta como si ésta la hubiera quemado, lanzándola al otro extremo de su habitación. Encerró su cuerpo entre sus brazos temblorosos, durmiéndose dentro de su propio abrazo.

.

 **25 de Junio.**

"Cada mañana veo mi reflejo en el espejo, y escucho una burlona voz que me susurra al oído "eres afortunada de salir con vida" hubiera preferido que perfore cada órgano de mi cuerpo, que me exceda del sufrimiento que significa vivir aún sintiendo sus manos recorriéndome. A cada segundo, minuto, hora, y para el resto de mi existencia."

Su abuelo había venido de visita, y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. En medio del caos absoluto y la cacofonía de gritos interrogatorios, disculpas, y sus propios llantos, entró a su habitación. Buscó su cuaderno frenéticamente y garabateó las palabras.

.

 **10 de Julio.**

"No escribo más este diario de una manera continuada. Tengo miedo. Todo en mí se desmorona. No quiero luchar, no tengo contra quién luchar. Todo esto es tan viejo, tan cansado. Ojalá pudiera no mentir nunca."

No había movido un solo músculo desde hace diez horas, estaba hambrienta, deshidratada, acalambrada y cansada de no hacer nada. La vida se le escurría por los ojos.

.

 **14 de Julio.**

"Imagino situaciones horribles para obligarme a actuar, como que él regresará y comerá mi corazón mientras me obliga a observarlo, de esa forma logro arrastrar mi cuerpo a la ducha todos los días, donde permanezco dos horas diarias; y si me lo permitieran, el resto de mi vida."

Pequeñas gotitas cayeron de su cabello, empapando el papel y borrando la tinta.

.

 **23 de Agosto.**

"Anoche tomé agua hasta las tres de la madrugada. Estaba un poco ebria y lloraba. Vomité en mí misma, y pensé que estaba a punto de morir. Mi madre me encontró hace horas, dormida en El Armario del Pecado, sosteniendo una botella de whisky entre mis manos frías. No sé por cuanto tiempo más pueda sostener esta farsa."

Una risa ronca se escapó de sus labios, dejando una estela de aroma a alcohol y moviendo imperceptiblemente las hojas del cuaderno. Ella se estrujó las raíces del cabello con sus manos, pateando el suelo y cayendo en éste con un ruido sordo; como un peso muerto.

.

 **27 de Agosto.**

"Quiero morir. Tengo miedo de entrar al pasado. Pienso en alguna mujer de mi edad de hace un siglo. ¿Qué hacía cuando estaba angustiada? ¿Qué? Posiblemente, tragarse las lágrima e hilar. Y casarse. Y parir niños."

Pequeñas gotitas de sangre se estrellaban contra el pálido papel. Ella deslizó su mano herida por su sangre, creando patrones en la hoja. Una mancha escarlata se escondía detrás de una gran almohada, ahí donde Amy golpeaba su cuerpo: contra una pared áspera que la dejaba en carne viva.

.

 **5 de Septiembre.**

"Mi madre me dijo que le aterro, oh madre, yo también me aterro a mi misma... aunque ya no esté, me fui con ese rostro que no encuentro, que no recuerdo, que estaba pintado de negro y rodeado de oscuridad."

Aún con las manos aferradas fuertemente a los oídos, podía escuchar los gritos de su madre a través de su puerta. Al principio fueron enojados, luego desesperados. Y ahora, sólo escuchaba la tristeza profunda de una madre que sólo imploraba: "¿Qué sucedió, Amy?"

.

 **23 de Agosto.**

"Cuando yo muera ¿quién me lo va a decir?"

Estaba mirando el techo, el cuaderno descansaba pacíficamente en su abdomen. Su respiración era tranquila y sus manos estaban sanas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era hora de tomar una decisión.

.

 **10 de Octubre.**

"He vuelto a soñar con el auto, desperté viéndome como un cuerpo sin piel, una llagada."

Salió de su cama en medio de la noche, sacando un paquete de fósforos del bolsillo de su bata. Sonrió, mientras el fuerte aroma a nafta penetraba sus fosas nasales y entorpecía su estómago. Encendió un fósforo y lo dejó caer en el auto. Una gran explosión iluminó la fachada de su casa. Sus ojos verdes sonrieron. Ese maldito auto ya no la molestaría.

.

 **11 de Diciembre.**

"Ha llegado la hora de salir de aquí. He cometido un error terrible a los ojos de mi madre. Quemar un auto no es un signo de salud mental optima, según ella. Pobre, puedo imaginarla en mi cabeza, con su bata a cuadro rojos y negros, viendo a través de la ventana, una madrugada, a su loca hija danzando alrededor de una gran hoguera con cuatro neumáticos debajo. Y pensando, consternada: "¡¿Que dirán los vecinos?!". Encontré un accesible apartamento en Glendale, inútil cuaderno, no tiemblo al decir que acabarás como ese auto."

Amy tiró al bote de basura las cenizas del único objeto que sabía toda la verdad. Y con ellas, deseó que ardiera su pasado.

—

 **XXX**

Barry Kripke era acusado de ser portador de miles de defectos. A menudo se le decía pervertido, idiota, agrandado e imbécil. Claro, pero nadie repetía sus virtudes: Tenía un coeficiente intelectual de 177, era un experto en su área de trabajo, y era poseedor de una envidiable memoria fotográfica. Esta última cualidad era desconocida para todos, a diferencia de Cooper, no alardeaba constantemente de su magnifico cerebro.

Y fue su memoria fotográfica la que lo alertó de que algo sucio estaba ocurriendo en CalTech.

Años atrás, cuando fue investigador invitado en la universidad de Berlín, conoció a un tipo interesante. Aunque no era nada brillante, poseía el dinero suficiente como para comprar títulos, sabotear investigaciones, y pagar el silencio de cualquiera. Barry se mantuvo alejado de ese sujeto extraño. En el mundo de lo raro, Cooper era un bebé comparado con ese sujeto. Pero como todas las personas en algún momento de sus vidas, necesitó dinero. La investigación no avanzaba y necesitaba extender su beca o comenzar a valerse por sí mismo con sólo un sueldo mínimo. Cometió un error: pedirle dinero a ese tipo.

Eso le costó todo el crédito por su investigación. El sujeto sólo dijo "es mía" y lo creyeron. O él compró su credibilidad. No lo sabía.

Actualmente, el ambiente festivo y lambiscón que se respiraba en CalTech a raíz de la llegada de ese nuevo inversionista, lo transportaba nuevamente a aquellos días en Berlín. Y al ver al Dr. Eastcott, se sintió aún más adentrado en el pasado. No era un idiota, reconocería ese rostro con cualquier cantidad de porquerías encima.

Él había vuelto, él estaba buscando algo. Y, para añadir intensidad, contaba con la plena confianza de una de las mentes más valiosas de la universidad: el idiota sumamente manipulable de Sheldon Cooper.

Kripke se frotó el rostro cansadamente. Sería fácil ignorarlo. Nadie le creería, y posiblemente dirían que quiere llamar la atención. Que estaba celoso, o incluso podría perder su empleo.

Pero _debía_ movilizarse. Las cosas podrían ser peligrosas, y sabía que él estaba buscando algo por el lado de Cooper.

Y Cooper, naturalmente, no podrá ver más allá de su propio trasero.

 **XXX**

Odiaba los días en los que el viento era inexistente, los árboles yacían petrificados, y el calor resultaba agobiante. Esos días de calma sospechosa y clima maldito. Como si el tiempo estuviera planeando algo macabro.

Era unos de esos días.

Amy se sentía extraña. Había dormido sólo dos horas y media. La noche anterior, luego de cancelar sus citas con Sheldon, unas repentinas lágrimas llegaron a ella violentamente, con la fuerza de una cascada. No era una mujer de lágrimas fáciles. Y su cerebro gritaba, a todo pulmón: "Estrés". Tenía muchos motivos por los cuales estar estresada, el propio hecho de sospechar padecer estrés la estresaba.

No podía permitirse descansar. Había cuentas que pagar, trámites que hacer, vuelos que reservar con meses de anticipación, y trabajo. Horas y horas de trabajo imparable por un sueldo normal.

Pero eran las únicas opciones que tenía.

Había rechazado las llamadas de Penny y Bernadette tantas veces que se rindieron en sus intentos por incluirla en los planes de la boda, sólo le llegó la invitación, por correo electrónico: estaba a un mes de distancia. Se lamentó durante un segundo no haber ayudado a Penny lo suficiente con la boda, pero luego volvió a la zona práctica: sin emociones, sin cansancio, sólo acción. Así, pateando sus ojeras y con el estómago vacío, condujo hacia la universidad para iniciar una nueva etapa en el tormento que se había vuelto su vida. Y lo notó: el día caluroso, sin viento, y lento. Sus manos borrosas y sus ojos cansados. Esas imperativas ganas de llorar y el anhelo y rechazo del contacto físico a su vez.

Estaba perdiendo el control.

Orilló el auto lejos de la ruta, y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Enumeró sus síntomas, los números evocaban el orden, siempre lo hicieron; aumento del ritmo cardiaco, sudor, náuseas, sentimientos paranoides, deseo imperativo de lucha o huida. Reacción física notoria: el hecho de hacerse una bola en el suelo de su auto y temblar.

Un ataque de pánico no era la mejor forma de iniciar el día.

Al llegar a CalTech, cansada y desaliñada, arrastró sus píes hasta su nuevo laboratorio.

Sólo para encontrarse con alguien dentro.

—Relájate Fowler, sólo vine a proponerte un trato que nos beneficiará a ambos —se excusó Kripke, ante la mirada atónita de Amy.

—No estoy particularmente interesada en el negocio de las bailarinas exóticas, Kripke —respondió Amy— ahora, lárgate, es el primer día y tengo muchas cosas que hacer —Amy sostuvo la puerta, gesticulando con la cabeza para que se marchara.

—Realmente no quieres que me largue, Fowler. Lo que quieres es que… lave tus recipientes —Kripke giró sobre sí mismo, sin encontrar nada qué limpiar. Debería buscar otra escusa—. Oh, ¿todavía no has asesinado ninguna rata? —preguntó jovialmente.

—¿No me has escuchado, Kripke? —Amy estaba cansada— Hoy es mi primer día. ¡Fuera!

—Espera un momento, Fowler —Kripke la miró a los ojos—. Esto es algo serio, deberías dejarme hablar.

Ignorándolo, Amy sujetó su cabello en una cola de caballo floja y se puso la bata, preparándose para su primera jornada laboral.

—Tu jefe.. _el Dr. Eastcott_ , no es más que un farsante que hundirá a CalTech en un maldito pozo de corrupción —dejó escapar Barry, captando la completa atención de Amy.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Sólo digo que no es el gentil millonario que todos creen —respondió Kripke, enigmáticamente.

—¡Ni siquiera conozco al hombre! —exclamó Amy.

—Pues cuando lo conozcas, vendrás a mí, es odioso —Barry caminó hacia la puerta—. Cuídate, Fowler —se despidió, antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta. Dejando a Amy sola, con un millón de pensamientos luchando en su cerebro.

…

Entró al laboratorio con un movimiento fluido, estrelló la puerta y le dirigió una mirada de cuerpo entero. Amy se sintió incomoda.

Así que ese era el famoso Dr. Eastcott.

Su ropa fina, sus anteojos, sus movimientos: todo eso parecía un disfraz. Qué era lo que estaba escondiendo el Dr. Eastcott, no lo sabía.

Y talvez no quería saberlo.

—Doctora Fowler, ¿realmente se siente a la altura de un proyecto como este? Discúlpeme, pero no parece una mujer muy activa —dijo con burla, a modo de saludo de bienvenida.

Amy lo miró, indignada.

—Si no confía en mis habilidades profesionales, lo invito a leer mis artículos…

—He leído su trabajo, Fowler —la cortó—. Nada del otro mundo, permítame añadir. De todos modos, trabaje bien, Amy —susurró, con voz rasposa.

—Doctora Fowler, si no le importa —respondió, apretando las mandíbulas.

—Dado que pago su trabajo y su salario, puedo tener un capricho, _Amy_ —su voz salió venenosamente burlona.

Después de ese extraño encuentro, una indescriptible y pesada sensación se instaló en el pecho de Amy… Su actitud prepotente, sus ocultos rasgos faciales, le erizaban la piel. Como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna pesadilla; en uno de esos sueños que dejan escalofríos recorriendo sus omóplatos durante horas y le provocan jaqueca.

Y así fueron pasando los días.

Lentamente, el caos de su vida personal consumió lo único que siempre se mantuvo en su lugar: su trabajo.

Él parecía siempre tener una escusa para pasear su imponente figura por el laboratorio. En ocasiones, parándose frente a ella y viéndola fijamente mientras trabajaba. Poco acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión y agitada por su falta de sueño y mala alimentación, cometió bastantes errores. Que fueron debidamente castigados con un frío "será descontado de su sueldo", y una sonrisa retorcida.

Al final de la semana, la profecía de Kripke se cumplió: iría a verlo.

—Oh, Fowler ¿finalmente conociste a Eastcott? —preguntó Barry con sorna, al tiempo que Amy se dejaba entrar en su oficina sin siquiera haber llamado.

—Dime qué sabes, Kripke —exigió Amy—. Él ha sido una plaga tóxica toda la semana —añadió, con cansancio.

—Espera, déjame gozar la victoria... bueno —Kripke se acomodó en su silla, adoptando una expresión seria—. Años atrás, cuando trabajaba en Berlín... él se adueñó de mi investigación —dijo simplemente.

Amy se quedó en silencio, luego dejó escapar una risita incrédula, mirándolo con burla.

—¿Oh, no me crees? Pues así fue, Fowler —la mirada de Barry se perdió más allá de Amy—, es exactamente como en esos días... el pasado está volviendo —Kripke sonrío amargamente—. Él me arrebató la oportunidad de mi vida.

Se miraron tensamente por unos instantes.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿porqué acudiste a mí, que tengo que ver yo en este asunto? —Amy fijó sus ojos cansados en los de Barry.

—Porque eres, después de Cooper, la persona que pasará más tiempo con él. Una posible víctima, me atrevería a decir —Barry le tendió una taza de café a Amy—. Dime exagerado, Fowler. Pero si es quién creo, está ocultando una bestia detrás de unos anteojos ahumados, palabras finas, ropa ridícula y cientos de dólares. ¿No te hace ruido que todos amen a este misterioso y carismático inversionista que cayó del cielo regalando dólares de a montón?, ¿y que en especifico se haya fijado en Cooper?

Amy negó con la cabeza, dejando el café de lado.

—Sheldon es un científico brillante, cualquier persona estaría interesada en él. Y en cuanto al cariño popular, tirémosle a los hambrientos unas migas de pan y ellos se enamorarán de nosotros, ¿no? —respondió Amy, secretamente dudosa.

—Puede ser; realmente creo que Cooper es su objetivo —dijo Barry, suavemente.

Amy fijó su completa atención en Kripke, retorciéndose.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó, con voz pequeña.

—Él se adueñó de mi investigación, y yo era tan desconfiado como una serpiente. Sé honesta contigo misma, Fowler; aunque Cooper sea un maldito genio, es socialmente inepto. Él podría doblarlo como un palillo y dejarlo sin nada, y los idiotas de sus guardaespaldas —Barry se detuvo ante la fría mirada de Amy—… lo siento, me refiero a Wolowitz, Hofstadter y Koothrappali… parecen tan impresionados con él como todos los demás —Barry apretó sus puños sobre su escritorio—. Idiotas —murmuró con furia.

—Déjame entender… ¿Estás protegiendo a Sheldon? —preguntó Amy, desconfiadamente. Aún abrumada por el repentino exceso de información.

—Estoy buscando venganza, Amy; Sheldon sólo se verá beneficiado en el proceso —contestó Kripke, indiferente.

—Encantador —se burló—. Supongamos que haya creído tus fantásticas teorías… ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Sólo hazme saber si él está metiendo sus sucias manos en el trabajo de Sheldon, yo me encargaré del resto... y Fowler, cuídate —añadió Barry, deteniendo su mirada en las oscuras bolsas que adornaban los ojos de Amy.

Poco sabían ambos científicos, que acaban de formar una peligrosa alianza implícita.

Algo se estaba pudriendo, y, escondido tras los muros, alguien estaba gozando de la podredumbre.

…

Horas más tarde, mientras caminaba por el Departamento de Biología —buscando a una linda bióloga marina con la que pretendía salir—, Barry escuchó un gran estruendo saliendo de uno de los laboratorios, seguidos del inconfundible sonido de un gemido de frustración, y algunas maldiciones.

Cautelosamente, siguió la fuerte cacofonía de ruidos, los cuales lo guiaron a la puerta del laboratorio donde trabajaba la Dr. Amy F. Fowler.

Curioso, asomó la cabeza tras la puerta, para encontrarse con un desastre de carne desparramado en el suelo, y Amy, la cual parecía a punto de sufrir una crisis de nervios, recogiendo cerebros con grandes guantes cubriendo sus manos y un gesto de asco en el rostro.

—¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí? —preguntó, agachándose junto a ella y cubriéndose la nariz con el antebrazo.

—Unos recipientes cayeron al suelo —respondió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada perdida.

—Oye..

—¡Los cerebros resbalan, Kripke! —explotó Amy, sentándose en el suelo del laboratorio y sacándose los guantes—. No es nada del otro mundo —añadió, con voz más serena—... sólo estoy tan cansada. No duermo una noche completa desde hace días... los malditos cerebros están en mal estado, y... ¡aún faltan cinco horas para irme a casa! —Amy se quebró, pateando un cerebro especialmente viscoso con el píe.

—¿Horas extras, eh? Está explotándote desde el comienzo —Kripke la miró con lástima—. ¿Sabes qué?, yo limpiaré esto, vete a casa Fowler.

Amy lo miró de reojo.

—No puedes hacer eso, hay reglas que... -comenzó, con voz firme. Rodó sus ojos por el laboratorio, examinando su trabajo del día, y asintió con la cabeza, agradecida.

 **XXX**

El incidente de los cerebros activó una alarma en Amy: necesitaba descansar. Había trabajado tan duramente, y los días se habían movido con la lentitud de un caracol, mientras las noches de descanso eran rápidas, vertiginosas, y plagadas de sueños.

El trabajo, en lugar de traer consigo la calma que deseaba, la consumió; había comenzado a evitar el espejo cada mañana, su café fue eliminado de su rutina diaria, y los almuerzos eran cosa del pasado: todo se desmoronaba. Y al finalizar su primera semana laboral, Amy sentía que había ganado unos dólares, perdido algunos kilos, y envejecido diez años.

Observó, con expresión muerta, como subían las luces del ascensor. Caminó hasta la puerta de su apartamento, rebuscó las llaves en su bolso y entró.

Se desnudó mecánicamente y arrastró su cuerpo hasta la ducha. El agua actuó como un sedante físico, pero no emocional. Al meterse bajo las mantas, sus amplios pero adormilados ojos se fijaron en el color uniforme del techo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo al fin.

¿Se podía temerle al pasado, a aquello que era imperceptible, invisible, y sólo regresaba en horrendos estados oníricos? La respuesta estaba clara en el cuerpo sollozante de Amy.

Por supuesto que sí.

Amy se retorció en la cama, en soledad. Aún estaba durmiendo. Poco sabía que segundos después despertaría bañada en sudor, reviviendo el pasado una vez más... o quizás sí lo sabía. Quizás esa era la nueva rutina.

En su sueño, las hojas de los árboles tenían ojos grises, 《 _es mentira todo_ —pensó— _hasta lo que me decían del color de los árboles_ 》, la corteza de los mismos era negra, similar a petróleo derritiéndose. Ella miraba al cielo, encontrando nubes de un antinatural color rojo y un sol azul. Bajo sus píes no había pasto, sino serpientes. Y repentinamente, sus ojos no eran los suyos, sino los de él; los cuales miraban su propio cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices doradas, fundiéndose en el dolor.

Y entonces, en medio de ese torbellino de recuerdos, sucumbió.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Pido muchas disculpas por tardar tanto en este capítulo, de verdad. Tuve algunos problemas con esta historia, me tomé un tiempo para hacer algunos cambios argumentativos… y volví. No pienso abandonarla, fue la primera historia que publiqué y le tengo cariño.**

 **Ahora, ¿de verdad pensaron que dejaría a Amy sin un aliado? Kripke al rescate… o algo así.**

 **La mirada a los diarios de Amy quizás fue algo desprolija, pero, (si se me permite ser soberbia) es lo que más me gusta de este capítulo. Aparte, espero que haya servido para atar algunos cabos sueltos.**

 **En fin, espero poder actualizar esto todos los fines de semana.**

 **Pd: ¿Ustedes creen que Sheldon se dejará manipular?**


	8. Bestias y libélulas

**Capítulo 8:** Bestias y libélulas

" _Who is the betrayer?_

 _Who's the killer in the crowd?_

 _The one who creeps in corridors_

 _And doesn't make a sound"_

 **XXX**

La música era potente y ensordecedora, alcanzó sus oídos incluso antes de cruzar la puerta. Sus relucientes zapatos se movieron lentamente hacia el centro de la habitación, notó con satisfacción como las personas se apartaban de su camino al notarlo. El humo envolvía un elegante sofá de cuero rojo, donde se hallaba un hombre sentado. Vestía un traje negro, tuvo una visión de toda su alta figura, excepto sus filosas facciones, las cuales eran oscurecidas por la sombra del sobrio sombrero que descansaba sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, notó la estela de humo que desprendían sus labios.

Con una sonrisa depredadora, se acercó al hombre. Sus ojos fáciles se perdieron en las piernas de las mujeres que danzaban semidesnudas para su entretenimiento. Sonrió: el tipo realmente sabía de qué modo llegar a él.

—Eliot —dijo el hombre a modo de saludo. El volumen de la música disminuyó y las mujeres cesaron su baile abrumador. Los negocios debían acaparar toda su atención.

Inclinó la cabeza un milímetro, y se posicionó en el extremo opuesto del sofá. Encendió un puro y aguardó a que el otro hablara: de ese modo fue siempre, de ese modo sería eternamente.

—¿Cuál es el estado actual de la mujer? —preguntó el hombre sin rostro, con aquella voz profunda y arrastrada que ponía todos sus sistemas en alerta.

—Pronto caerá —respondió indiferentemente. Lo que resultó una mala idea.

— _Pronto_ … tienes un mes para hacer esto, Eliot. Sólo un mes para prepararla para mí —el tono amenazante de su voz crispó su cuerpo en un helado escalofrío—. No quiero un "pronto". Quiero que ella se esté arrastrando, la quiero completamente sola e indefensa, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa, Eliot? —siseó, apagando el puro en el brazo del sofá y observando la quemadura con ojos sonrientes.

Asintió duramente, intentando tragar la bilis que se había acumulado en su garganta.

Los encuentros con su jefe siempre resultaban tensos.

—No será un duro trabajo, Señor. Conseguiré que el sujeto esté listo en dos semanas, de ser necesario… si me permite decirle, Cooper está haciendo un excelente trabajo —intentó excusarse, usando un tono jovial y zalamero.

Pero la figura ensombrecida no parecía estar de humor para las dudas, los "quizás", o la inseguridad obvia que flotaba en sus oraciones.

—Quiero a Farrah, Dr. Eastcott. Quiero su mente, quiero su cuerpo, quiero su inteligencia y su alma servidas ante mí en exactamente un mes —el hombre se retiró el sombrero con un movimiento brusco y se irguió en su lugar—. Porque si no lo consigo de ella, tomaré tu estúpida cabeza, ¿comprendes? —el hombre sonrió al notar el leve temblor que inundó el cuerpo de Eastcott—… mantén un ojo en Cooper —añadió, escupiendo el apellido como si fuese algo repugnante.

Al notar como su lacayo se perdía a paso rápido por la puerta, sonrió.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con casi la misma intensidad que poseyeron una noche, sobre un puente.

 _Sólo faltaba un poco más_.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Voy a retomar esta historia con capítulos determinantes y que expresen lo que realmente quiero. Debo aprender que, a veces, la cantidad de palabras no equivale a información sustancial para la trama. Tengo un problema con el largo de los capítulos, debo resolverlo antes de que eso haga bajar la calidad de mis historias.**

 **Por otro lado, esto es breve pero revelador. Un buen punto para retomar, espero.**

 **Entiendo que actualizaciones tan esporádicas pueden causar que los pocos que tenían interés en esta historia, lo pierdan. Pero no está abandonada de ninguna manera.**


	9. Heridas similares

**Capítulo 9:** Heridas similares

" _They've clipped my wings again_

 _tore them apart and then left me_

 _no use to fly away to my yesterday of freedom_

 _My eyes died back that day_

 _seeing the hurt I may have done_

 _beat me instead of them_

 _pain is my only zen of fun_

 _I'll go where secrets are sold, where roses unfold_

 _i'll sleep as time goes by_

 _So hurting here is where i belong dreaming a song_

 _blood on my hands to stay strong"._

 **xxx**

Despertó en el suelo, eso era nuevo. Normalmente, cuando sufría terrores nocturnos solía despertarse con un sobresalto, pero aún en la cama. Debió haber sido fuerte, y el dolor de su cabeza lo confirmó. Extrañaba las noches de sueño ininterrumpido y los días libres, cuando podía descansar a gusto. Pero todo eso, junto a su tranquilidad, eran cosas del pasado. Su despertar abrupto identificaba esa nueva etapa de su vida: fuerte, chocante, sorpresiva y dolorosa.

Se levantó del suelo con un suspiro y sus ojos cayeron en los primeros rayos de luz filtrándose por las persianas de su cuarto. Era sábado, y deseaba más que nada arrastrarse nuevamente bajo las mantas luego de tomar un somnífero tan potente como para dormir a un caballo, y despertar recién cuando su vida esté sobre sus rieles otra vez. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si algo había aprendido con todos los golpes que la vida le había propinado a lo largo de los años, era que nada tenía una solución mágica. Ningún problema era resuelto por obra del destino o del karma —no existían tales cosas—; ella era la única responsable de su vida y de sus problemas; debía moverse o dejar que la oscuridad y el cansancio la consuman. Por eso movía las piernas hasta el baño, se paraba frente al espejo todos los días, y se colocaba la armadura de mujer práctica. Era hora de desempolvar el disfraz de valiente y salir a recibir golpes una vez más

Pensó en eso mientras se duchaba, disfrutando de la temperatura hirviente del agua; pensó en su máscara permanente. En su soledad, en su exilio de toda conciencia que no sea la de ella misma. Pensó en todo lo que se estaba perdiendo; pensó que estaba perdiendo lo que jamás tuvo. ¿Cómo podía añorar la calidez de su novio si jamás existió tal cosa? Sólo sabía que lo echaba de menos; echaba de menos su indiferencia, sus palabras ásperas, su modo de hacerla sentir estúpida y necesitada.

Lo echaba de menos porque los seres humanos se aferran incluso a la más mínima astilla flotando en el océano cuando están a punto de naufragar.

O quizás sólo lo echaba de menos porque lo amaba; y el amor no es algo que puede controlarse, medirse, eliminarse ni suprimirse.

Tenía la sensación que con cada día que transcurría, iba perdiendo una pequeña o gran porción de su vida. La semana de trabajo había sido realmente pesada. El Dr. Eastcott era un hombre extraño; Barry estaba en lo cierto. Había un aura de peligro flotando sobre él.

Así que sus días se resumían en levantarse, ir al trabajo, mandarle un texto a Sheldon y sobrevivir. Se sentía bien tener a Kripke para mantener una conversación; aunque ésta esté plagada de teorías conspirativas que Barry le atribuía a Eastcott.

Sabía que estaba estresada, negarlo sería negar un hecho absolutamente comprobado por la ciencia médica. Necesitaba dormir, necesitaba alimentarse, necesitaba tomar una copa de vino con Penny y Bernadette. Necesitaba recuperar su vida; salir del huracán... pero, hacerlo sería evadir sus responsabilidades. Y ella no podía permitirse hacer eso. Estaba sufriendo en un empleo tiránico por el bienestar de su madre. Cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena, estaba segura.

El temblor de sus dientes la sacó de sus pensamientos, le gustaba permanecer bajo el agua hasta que se enfriara. Jamás lo notaba hasta que sus miembros adquirían una tonalidad azul y sus dientes castañeaban. Era un nuevo hábito que acabaría en un inevitable resfriado.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la ducha calzándose unas pantuflas mullidas. El vapor del baño había empañado el espejo, con un recaudo injustificado, estiró la mano sobre el vidrio despejándolo para poder ver su imagen reflejada.

Nunca se acostumbraría a esa mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Parecía cansada, pequeña; como la última hoja seca desprendida de un árbol por una ráfaga de viento. El viento era fuerte, el viento era su vida y el viento era todo lo que poseía en ese instante. Decidió examinarse con más detenimiento. Acercó la cabeza al espejo sin mover el torso ni sus píes, sólo inclinándose milímetro a milímetro. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada desde el vidrio, rogándole que no viaje hacia otras zonas de su cuerpo. "¿Qué sentido tiene torturarte, Amy?", gritaban sus pupilas, sus pestañas, y sus párpados. Pero los ignoró.

Y dejó que sus manos se perdieran en la pequeña cicatriz de su pecho, y en los huesos cada vez más notorios de sus clavículas. Odió su apariencia con toda su alma; su cuerpo no tenía porqué gritarle al mundo sobre su debilidad interna.

Quizás sólo era un mecanismo de defensa; quizás todo en ella era un gran cartel de neón gritando por ayuda, en un universo donde el resto de los humanos carecían de oídos y ojos.

Eso le provocó ganas de llorar. Lágrimas; siempre habían sido tan difíciles de salir de su cuerpo. Solían quedarse aferradas en su pecho, gritándole que sea fuerte y alce la cabeza en desafío. Pero, desde hace bastante tiempo, las lágrimas fluían como ríos sin importar el lugar ni el motivo. Llorar era una acción simple, fácil, e intrusiva.

¿Era muy tarde para recuperar sus lágrimas?

¿Qué se hace en el mundo cuando no puedes controlar ni siquiera el flujo de tus ojos, o el movimiento de tus manos o las horas de tus sueños?

¿Qué se hace en el mundo cuando extrañas lo incorrecto, amas lo que duele, le temes a lo que ya no está?

¿Qué se hace en este mundo cuando se ama así? Cuánto más intenso es el sentimiento, mayor es el dolor. Ella sentía el dolor de mil infiernos.

¡Diablos! —susurró, los sollozos agrietaron su voz. Cayó al suelo, apoyando su espalda temblorosa contra la pared y llevando la cabeza a su regazo, buscando hacerse pequeña, transformándose en un pequeño pilón húmedo en una esquina del baño.

Después de quince minutos de llanto, se vistió. No había tiempo para desayunar. Con la armadura encima y un ceño fruncido, se marchó al trabajo.

Quizás tendría tiempo para ver, aunque sea un poco, a Penny y Bernadette… talvez a Sheldon. El pensamiento la hizo esbozar una sonrisa minúscula.

 **xxx**

Habían pasado semanas. Demasiadas semanas para su gusto, desde que regresó del viaje infernal que, a fin de cuentas, no había servido para nada más que revolver aún más su vida.

Semanas sin Amy.

No, claro que aún tenía a Amy. Tenía la confirmación firmada en el Acuerdo de Relación: Amy Farrah Fowler era su novia; sin embargo, cada día estaba más lejos. Era efímera, volátil, cerrada y hace semanas que no veía su rostro. Quizás eso era culpa de su propio orgullo, o de los misterios infinitos que acarreaba ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando en el mundo? Sólo sabía que ansiaba a la antigua Amy, esa Amy que estaba dispuesta a hablar con él por noches enteras, siempre y cuando él lo solicite, que lo llevaba a los lugares que él pedía, que era comunicativa y daba besos y abrazos. Oh, ¿hace cuánto no recibía un beso? La realidad estaba presente: la extrañaba... pero no lo suficiente como para dar el primer paso y acabar con su irracionalidad femenina, digna de una histérica de principios de siglo.

Él no era el equivocado aquí. Sólo había despejado su cabeza sobre un tren durante cuarenta y cinco días, y a su regreso, ella se había vuelto una persona completamente diferente y amargada. Ella estaba equivocada, ciega y muy ocupada en su trabajo...

Y en almorzar con Barry Kripke.

No entendía cómo ni cuándo había sucedido, pero allí estaba: Amy y Kripke compartiendo un rápido almuerzo plagado de susurros y ceños fruncidos. Estaban discutiendo apasionadamente sobre algo que ni siquiera sus oídos Vulcanos fueron capaces de captar. No le gustó...

Quita eso, lo odió. Lo detestó con cada músculo de su cuerpo. Su novia aparentemente ocupada tenía suficiente tiempo para desperdiciar con un proyecto inacabado de físico mediocre, pero no con él. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. No daría su brazo a torcer.

A partir de ese momento, Sheldon cesó toda comunicación con Amy. Y ella tampoco se esforzó lo suficiente en contactarlo.

Estaba perdido.

Aún así, estaba avanzando en el ámbito más importante de su vida: el laboral. Realmente, Eliot había sido lo único bueno que había ocurrido en su vida desde su viaje. Era una persona no tan brillante, pero su entusiasmo y conexiones compensaban su falta de ingenio; de todas formas, el hombre era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber en qué investigaciones invertir, qué preguntas hacer, y qué fichas mover en el momento y lugares adecuados. Sí, mientras su minúscula vida amorosa se hundía por motivos que nada tenían que ver con él, su brillantez salía a relucir una vez más dejándolo en la gloria profesionalmente.

Tal vez ese era el secreto de su éxito: concentrar todas las energías en su trabajo y no en las ridículas estrategias de Amy para captar su atención.

Porque claro, eso era lo que esa mujer astuta estaba buscando: atención. No se habría dado cuenta de ello sin la ayuda de su buen amigo Eliot.

—Si me permite, Dr. Cooper... no mantengo con la Doctora Fowler nada más que una estricta relación profesional —había dicho tímidamente una tarde mientras jugaban videojuegos—... pero esa es una típica estrategia femenina. Ya sabe, será distante y hablará con otros hombres... buscando que usted se quiebre. ¿Quizás hay algo que desee obtener de ti?

Realmente ese hombre era un genio; el tipo de genio inútil. Como un genio que había nacido sólo para cumplir el papel de ser su asistente personal; pero un genio al fin y al cabo. Le había abierto los ojos. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando obtener Amy con todas sus maquiavélicas tretas: coito, convivencia, e incluso compromiso. ¡Estaba tan claro!

Relacionarse con Barry Kripke sólo había sido una más de sus manipulaciones, seguro intentando despertar algún tipo de dominio animal en él hacia ella. Oh, no funcionaría. Al igual que ignorarlo, o las constantes mentiras sobre estar muy ocupada. Todo esto era parte de un estúpido plan adolescente para despertar algo en él.

Porque, por pura lógica, todo siempre tenía que ver con él.

Estos eran los pensamientos que le impedían dormir por la noche. Miles de cosas absurdas que no merecían una onza de su preocupación.

Necesitaba descansar. A la mañana siguiente, se enfrentaría a ella de todos los modos posibles.

Si eso era el amor, descubrió que no lo quería. Para nada. Después de todo, aún contaba con su trabajo, sus amigos, una investigación sustentable y su lugar favorito en su sillón.

Sheldon no tenía idea de lo caro que pagaría su egoísmo.

 **xxx**

Ganarse a Cooper había resultado tan sencillo como robarle una paleta a un bebé extremadamente pedante, egocéntrico y lo mejor: ingenuo.

Quebrar a Fowler, por otro lado, no parecía dar frutos. No le interesaban los macabros motivos que impulsaban a su jefe; sólo sabía que debía volver polvo a esa mujer antes de que acabe el mes, o de lo contrario él sería el que sufra las consecuencias. Sólo era un hombre trabajando.

Oh, y su trabajo se volvía difícil. Fowler parecía cansada: las horas extras dieron resultado. Sin embargo, estaba lejos de llegar al nivel aceptable de locura que pretendía su jefe. Estaba lejos de rendirse; y realmente no quería jugar todas sus cartas antes de saber hasta qué punto ella necesitaba el empleo. ¿Sería capaz de denunciarlo por acoso laboral? Eran demasiados riesgos que no sabía si estaba dispuesto a tomar... pero eso no quitaba que pudiera hacer cosas.

Disfrutaba particularmente de verla jugar con los cerebros, se paraba con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta y la observaba silbando. Ver como intentaba suprimir sus insultos era un deleite. Juzgar su integridad científica no funcionaba, esa mujer siempre tenía un réplica en la punta de su lengua, lista para salir y dejarlo en ridículo.

La violación del espacio personal era una técnica interesante. Ella saltó tres metros más allá cuando él la tomó del antebrazo. Después de eso, balbuceó unas palabras inentendibles y se marchó para almorzar. Creía que había encontrado su punto de quiebre; pero no pudo aprovecharlo, ahora vivía pegada a esa fracasada cucaracha: Barry Kripke.

Por todo eso y más, sintió algo de temor al llegar al lugar pactado para la reunión mensual con su jefe. Sólo esperaba que se encontrara en un humor algo comprensivo.

Él, como siempre, ya se encontraba allí. Sólo lo miró alzando una ceja y tamborileando los dedos en el brazo del sofá.

—¿Ella está lista? —preguntó, como si se tratara de un objeto inanimado, de una mercancía que había ordenado hace mucho tiempo y ahora se encontraba extraviada en la mensajería.

Eastcott tragó la bilis que le subió a la garganta. En todos sus años de fraudes millonarios y negociaciones con altas cabezas de la mafia; jamás había estado en pleno contacto con el sujeto que sufría, con la víctima. Jamás se había manchado las manos de una manera tan explícita. La inequívoca sensación de estar desprotegido le sobrevino. Pero estaba hundido hasta el cuello y tenía trabajo que hacer.

Y, sinceramente, sus escrúpulos habían desaparecido hace bastante tiempo.

—Lo estará —juró, bajando la mirada—. Dos de sus amigos más cercanos se casarán la semana entrante. Será el momento indicado. Te la llevaré, recibiré mi paga y todo habrá acabado —dijo, con una nota de pánico en su voz. Realmente deseaba que así sucediese.

Los momentos de silencio que le siguieron a su respuesta fueron los más eternos de su vida.

—No me decepciones, Eliot —aceptó su jefe finalmente.

Se puso de píe y salió lo más rápido posible de allí.

Era hora de probar si un corazón roto bastaba para destrozar la grieta que envolvía a Amy Farrah Fowler.

Era hora de demostrar que Sheldon Cooper era el humano más ingenuo del universo.

Era hora de destruir dos vidas.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Sí! Retomé esta historia una vez más. Realmente tuve problemas con esto, desde pensar que nadie la leía, o no era buena o interesante. A veces las ideas se gastan y algo que te parecía bueno, te parece aburrido. Me pasó eso con esta historia y la dejé en el fondo de mis actualizaciones. Pero ya no.**

 **¿Críticas? ¿Declaraciones de odio eterno a Sheldon?**


	10. Último movimiento

**Capítulo 10:** Último movimiento

" _No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

 _I never knew daylight could be so violent_

 _A revelation in the light of day,_

 _You can't choose what stays and what fades away"._

 **xxx**

El día había sido arduo y su estómago vacío le pasaba factura en modo de mareos y dolores de cabeza. Afortunadamente, Eastcott no solía asistir a la universidad los sábados, eso había agilizado su trabajo de un modo sorprendente. Eso significó que tres horas antes de su horario de salida habitual, ya estaba lista para irse a casa. Aunque arduo, su día seguía un leve camino de mejoría, y eso la hizo sentirse ligera. Estaba enjuagando los últimos recipientes cuando escuchó dos pequeños toques en el marco de la puerta. Ese sonido se había convertido, con el paso de los días, en casi un código secreto. Se dio vuelta mientras desechaba sus guantes de goma amarillos, encontrándose con un informal Barry Kripke apoyado en la puerta de su laboratorio, sosteniendo un café en una mano y con una mochila alzada al hombro.

—Las ojeras siguen empeorando, ¿eh Fowler? —dijo en modo de saludo, colocando el café caliente entre sus manos y mirando al rededor, en busca de algo para hacer.

Esa era su rutina. Amy no sabía que tan flexibles eran en el departamento de física, o hasta qué punto Kripke podía pasar desapercibido; pero, en una jornada normal de trabajo, ellos se veían la segunda mitad del día. Eso inició cuando, el día después de su inesperada alianza, Amy sufrió una situación... preocupante...

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión. Eastcott hacía bromas de mal gusto y ella se sorprendió practicando lo que Sheldon llamaba "Meditación Vulcana" para calmar sus ansias de hacerle tragar el cerebro a su maldito jefe.

—Luce mal, Doctora Fowler. ¿No durmió lo suficiente ayer? —había preguntado, esbozando una sonrisa sucia y con un gesto de perversión. Amy se sintió asqueada.

No comprendía cómo era posible que un sujeto así se relacionara con sus amigos. Con su novio.

Se preguntó qué diría Sheldon si le exponía su incomodidad... probablemente, no le creería; no cuando el motivo de su incomodidad estaba tan cerca de él, ganando terreno en su círculo social e invirtiendo en sus investigaciones. Resumiendo, Sheldon no haría nada. Y ella estaba demasiado grande como para necesitar un caballero de reluciente armadura que la rescate de las garras de su jefe; ella era una mujer madura, y una mujer que, lamentablemente, debía mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces levantaba la cabeza dignamente y guardaba silencio.

Ese día, sin embargo, cuando Eastcott abandonó su laboratorio, el peso de sus palabras le quebró los hombros. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, su cuerpo y su mente rogaban por descanso. Un mareo altamente esperado la invadió como una ola, cerró los ojos intentando contener el dolor que, estaba segura, sufriría al impactar contra el suelo. Pero eso jamás pasó; allí estaba, Kripke. Kripke, el tipo que tenía fama de ser absolutamente irrespetuoso con las mujeres, un pervertido sin remedio y un científico mediocre. Últimamente, estaba demostrando ser lo contrario.

Desde entonces, el café y sus ojeras eran casi una tradición en sus encuentros. Un saludo amigable que escondía una preocupación compartida: se estaba deteriorando en más de un sentido.

Ahora, mientras tomaba un sorbo de la caliente bebida, tuvo la certeza de que su día iba cuesta arriba.

—¡Amy! —llamó Barry, agitando una mano enfrente de su rostro.

Amy salió de su ensueño con un parpadeo.

—De hecho, mis ojeras están disminuyendo de una manera bastante prometedora. Juro que dejaré de lucir como una muerta al final del mes —dijo, respondiendo a su anterior comentario—. Ya acabé aquí —agregó, deshaciéndose de la bata con un movimiento fluido y cambiando el vaso de mano—. Hoy no necesito tus servicios de limpieza, Barry —bromeó, cogió su bolso y se acercó a la puerta, apurándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Wow, tus manos son más rápidas cuando el hermano malvado de Willy Wonka no está cerca tuyo —aceptó, caminando junto a Amy por el pasillo—; entonces, tarde libre ¡Genial! —Barry rodó los ojos, sintiéndose torpe por su estúpido instinto protector. De todas formas, expresó la duda que lo preocupaba:—. ¿Almorzaste ya, Amy? Porque déjame decirte, estamos en una misión importante aquí, Fowler. No puedo desenmascarar a Eastcott si mi secuas es un saco de huesos desvaneciéndose por los pasillos... sin ofender —añadió rápidamente al recibir una gélida mirada de su acompañante—. ¿Estuviste en la cafetería un sábado a la media tarde, Amy? ¡Los pudines jamás se acaban, y las mejores mesas están libres! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos para que Amy captara su obvia invitación.

Oh, ¿qué más daba? Estaba hambrienta, y, para variar, hablar con Kripke era confortante.

—Comeré un sándwich, y luego iré a casa a dormir por el resto del día. No quiero que me llames de madrugada diciéndome que tu sueño sobre Eastcott demoliendo la universidad puede llevarnos a algo; porque no es así —advirtió Amy. Se ubicó en una mesa con una bandeja frente a sus manos.

Efectivamente, la cafetería estaba casi desierta. Mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo tardío, Amy se sintió en paz. Sí, su trabajo era una basura. Sí, su vida sentimental se estaba tambaleando sobre una cuerda floja a punto de caerse dentro de un gran estanque repleto de tiburones. Sí, pero debía aprender que hundirse en la autocompasión sólo detendría su camino a la sanidad sentimental. Había cosas que simplemente estaban más allá de su control y debía dejarlas pasar o luchar con ellas de un modo total, entregado, y fuerte. En algún momento, alguien calla o se detiene. Debe hacerlo. Antes de insinuar un odio o un aburrimiento, ese alguien debe retroceder y juntar un puñado de calma en el cuenco de sus manos. Para beberla, para sanarse, para respirar. Para no morir. Y al cerrar los ojos, todo habrá pasado; eso hizo Amy. Se sentía irónico que la mañana la haya encontrado llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo de un baño, y la tarde la veía con una sonrisa, esperanzada y casi feliz. Existía una variante allí: el contacto humano... el contacto con un amigo.

Un gesto tan pequeño como un café en el segundo adecuado podía cambiar las cosas.

Se entregó a la conversación con Barry de un modo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo. Podría no ser un experto en vexilología, o recitarle de memoria todos los ingredientes de un paquete de papas fritas, pero era inteligente. No disminuía sus logros ni la disminuía a ella misma por ser bióloga. No le recordaba sus puntos de coeficiente intelectual cada cinco minutos. Mantenían conversaciones respetuosas e inteligentes sobre temas de interés científico con tranquilidad, sin que éstas se convirtieran en batallas de egos; cosa que jamás pudo hacer con Sheldon.

Sheldon. Sheldon era un constante pensamiento intrusivo en su cerebro; se obligó a esconderlo en un rincón de su mente…

—Solicito tu presencia, Amy Farrah Fowler.

Sheldon estaba allí, apareciendo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Su voz súbita hizo que su corazón se detuviera.

Era difícil enterrar un pensamiento cuando éste se materializa frente a tus ojos.

La voz de Sheldon era seria, así como su porte. La miraba de un modo tan profundo, diferente, nuevo y duro.

La miraba con dolor.

La miraba como si hubiese cometido un crimen imperdonable.

Y el día cayó en un lento degradé, tornándose gris y tormentoso una vez más.

 **xxx**

Descubrió que le era imposible esperar un día. Sólo la idea de permanecer 24 horas más en un maldito estado de suspenso, le provocaba ganas de arrancarse la piel y destrozarla como si fuese papel picado. Quería hablar con Amy.

Quería enfrentar a Amy. Ellos habían firmado un documento notariado, ellos estaban unidos casi legalmente. Ella había puesto su firma y aceptado ser su novia, con todas las responsabilidades y privilegios que su unión implicaba. Sin embargo, en el último tiempo el Acuerdo de Relación era sólo un montón de papeles sin cumplir, inservibles. Las noches de citas fueron suspendidas porque **ELLA** así lo pidió. Dejaron de verse porque **ELLA** inventaba escusas. Ansiaba que las reglas se cumplieran; toda esta situación hacía que su esqueleto saltara fuera de su cuerpo, que sus palmas escocieran. Necesitaba una resolución, un final, una respuesta.

Estaba cansado. Sólo eso, lo admitía: estaba completamente harto de jamás ser bueno o suficiente para Amy; eso era lo que creían todos. Estaba harto de sentir ese absurdo sentimiento de culpa que lo carcomía por dentro sin motivo. Estaba harto de ser constantemente empujado en la dirección correcta... estaba harto de sus abrazos dulces, sus ojos brillantes. Estaba cansado de la forma en la que ella lo volvió un ser con corazón.

Lo enfadaba en sobremanera haber caído en sus redes. Más que una zorra astuta, era una araña. Ella había tejido inocentemente una amplia red de comprensión, amor, respeto y cariño. En el centro, estaba el amor. Y el estaba pegado allí: en el centro. Estaba atrapado en una emoción hippie por su culpa, y eso era otra cosa que lo tenía harto. Quería poder eliminarla de su mente y seguir adelante. Quería que todo fuese como antes de su viaje... como antes de aquél beso en San Valentín. Antes de interrumpir su cita con Stuart. Antes de tener su primera cita con ella.

Antes de comprarle un vaso de agua tibia aquella tarde en una cafetería a base de extorsiones.

Si pensaba en retrospectiva, ¿qué era lo que le aportaba Amy a su vida aparte de sentimientos que lo agotaban, dudas, y drama? Esto debería acabar.

Sí, la amaba. Le costaba admitirlo, y jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero lo amaba. Pero ambos sabían, que él nunca podría llevar bien el amor.

Casi consideró hablar con Leonard, con Penny, incluso con Raj. Pero todos ellos estaban demasiado ocupados en los arreglos de la inminente boda. Demasiados vestidos de seda, flores, y licor para simbolizar en una sola noche, la unión eterna que sellaría las vidas de sus amigos; y que los condenaría. Ellos estaban atrapados en la red y, con todo conocimiento de ese hecho atroz, seguían allí y se dejaban llevar.

No, era mejor dejar a su amigo con su cabeza de novio y su sonrisa gigante. De todas formas, lo más probable era que le daría un discurso sin sentido sobre entregarse a las emociones, dejar de ser idiota, abrir los ojos y ver a su novia. El problema era que él la veía demasiado bien: manipuladora, amorosa, distante, volviéndolo loco y dejándolo en el medio del caos.

Otro ejemplo de que Amy revolvía su vida: estaba a punto de viajar en autobús, sin sus pantalones de autobús; ir a la universidad, cuando no tenía trabajo pendiente... y hablar con ella aunque se había decidido a hacerlo al día siguiente.

Caos, desorden, catástrofes. ¿Eso era amor? Oh, lo dudaba. O quizás él no servía para eso... imposible, Sheldon Cooper sirve para todo. Todo, sin precedentes.

Encontró un asiento libre en el fondo del autobús. Se sentó, y dejó que sus ojos de perdieran por la ventanilla. Era un día luminoso, cálido, y activo. Como se supone que deben ser todos los sábados: sin una gota de lluvia o arrepentimientos amenazando con estrellarse contra el mundo y arruinarlo todo.

Se preguntó fugazmente si estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero, después de buscar a Amy en su laboratorio y no encontrarla donde se suponía debería estar; sino almorzando con Barry Kripke, demasiado cerca, riéndose y hablando como si estuvieran teniendo el debate del siglo... todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

Se acercó a la mesa despidiendo fuego por los ojos y con los puños apretados cayendo a los lados de su alto marco, con cada paso sentía que estaba descendiendo un peldaño hacia el Inframundo.

El amor también acarreaba esos estúpidos celos.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. En los momentos de máximo enojo, cuando la furia invade y hace retorcer la conciencia de las personas, éstas actúan de modos sorprendentes, violentos, o calculadores y fríos. La furia se transformó en el deseo de venganza. Más tarde desearía haberse detenido. Muchos días más tarde llegaría a odiarse con cada fibra de su cuerpo por hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer; por darle el golpe final a algo que se caía a pedazos.

Pero este era el presente; él vivía su furia, sus deseos de estrangular a Barry Kripke, sus deseos de enfrentar a Amy; pero sobre todo, su deseo de acabar con eso. Con ese maldito sentimiento que demostró, una vez más, sólo servir para ahogar a las personas en la locura, el desamparo, y la idiotez. Intentó recordar las palabras que decía su madre sobre el amor, lo que Leonard solía aconsejarle; lo que decía su Meemaw sobre este sentimiento. Intentó invocar alguna voz familiar que le gritara que estaba cometiendo un error; que estaba exagerando, actuando como un idiota, y que esta vez sus errores no se arreglarían sólo con una disculpa. Pero ninguna voz llegó.

Y el grito que afloró en su memoria, sólo era un susurro distante recordándole todos los problemas que había traído Amy a su vida.

Borracho de furia y con la potente sensación de haber sido engañado aferrada a sus hombros, se acercó a ella.

La risa de Amy flotó cerca de sus oídos y escaló hasta su corazón, lo perforó sin piedad y ella misma rio, burlándose de su dolor. Ya nada más importaba. Él era un hombre de ciencia, no tenía tiempo para las minúsculas pequeñeces que exigía una relación; y, de todas formas, ella no lo extrañaría.

¿Cuanto tiempo tardó en encontrarse un sustituto?

—Solicito tu presencia, Amy Farrah Fowler —por un momento inexplicable, tuvo la sensación de que aquella no era su voz.

Por un momento inexplicable, un hombre ciego tomó el control de sus acciones. Y él lo dejó hacerse cargo; adormeciendo sus emociones y componiendo una fachada de fuerte indiferencia; así sería mas sencillo.

Pero desprenderse del amor nunca es sencillo.

 **xxx**

No sabía qué sucedería. No entendía el motivo de la seriedad de Sheldon, la urgencia y brusquedad de sus acciones; su voz helada y sus ojos oscurecidos. Quizás necesitaba información; quizás sólo quería ver cómo estaba... quizás estaba harto de vivir en una escala de grises sin saber qué es lo que sucede —ni porqué sucede— con ella. O quizás pasó algo realmente tonto que Sheldon tomaba con seriedad inusitada, y exagerando; eso era tan normal en él como respirar. Dudosa y con el miedo hecho un nudo dentro de su cuerpo, siguió a Sheldon hacia su auto. No sin antes darle una sonrisa de despedida a Kripke.

Entraron al vehículo sin mediar palabras.

Algo los separaba, una gran brecha invisible y helada se había abierto entre ellos; y Amy no sabía cómo manejarlo. Su cerebro estaba acalambrado y sus sentimientos gastados. Todo se sentía tan viejo en esa situación. Se había jurado ser dura y fuerte, se había jurado dejar a Sheldon en el fondo de sus preocupaciones. Había intentado poner su amor en pausa; pero estuvo tanto tiempo paralizado que comenzó a marchitarse, y así estaban ahora: sin verse a los ojos, enfadados, traicionados, ciegos y a punto de cometer errores garrafales.

No intentó hablar. No le robó miradas fugaces a Sheldon ni bromeó, no se arriesgó a encender la radio o abrir las ventanillas para que el viento ahuyentara la tensión del ambiente. No sentía ganas de moverse, de asumir que se estaban moviendo hacia un destino inalterable que sólo aguardaba dolor. Y con cada calle recorrida, con cada semáforo pasado, con cada esquina doblada, su inminente dolor crecía hasta de dejar de ser "inminente"; los estaba consumiendo de un modo lento, mudo e insaciable.

Deseó con toda su alma estar exagerando; deseó con todo su cuerpo volver a ser fuerte y alejar a Sheldon. Porque era mejor tenerlo lejos que no tenerlo. Y eso era un hecho que odiaba; el amor. Odiaba ser una mujer tan enamorada que, sin importar cuán decidida estaba a dejar sus emociones en segundo plano, seguía sucumbiendo a las demandas de sus sentimientos.

Estacionó el auto y salió de él, con Sheldon adelantándose a sus acciones y metiéndose dentro del ascensor sin siquiera esperarla. Uno en cada extremo del pequeño rectángulo, con los rostros serios y mirando hacia el frente; ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos, ambos buscando las palabras adecuadas que terminarían por ser incorrectas y lastimar. De todas formas, todo saldría mal. Era una certeza. No había forma de resolver lo incorrecto; porque no podían decirse qué era lo que estaba incorrecto.

¿Qué molestó a Sheldon? ¿qué la molestaba a ella? ¿cómo una persona podía lidiar con sus sentimientos cuando ni siquiera los reconocía?

Rebuscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso mientras sentía la respiración impaciente de Sheldon en su nuca. Una vez que la puerta fue desbloqueada, entraron dentro del apartamento.

Sheldon sintió una punzada de impresión al nota el desorden del lugar. Libros, ropa, y demás objetos desparramados por la sala. Amy jamás había hecho una cosa como esa. Amy había cambiado completamente; Amy ya no debería despertar nada dentro de él. Sin esperar una invitación, prescindiendo de las amabilidades sociales, se sentó en el sofá; uno de los pocos lugares donde el desorden era mínimo. Amy se ubicó junto a él.

No parecía tener ganas de hablar, no hizo ningún amago de relacionarse ni explicarse. Aguardó unos segundos: nada. Nada se había dicho, y esa ausencia marcó el final de todo.

Extrajo su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, le dio la última mirada de soslayo a Amy; Amy, ya no sería nunca más "su Amy" pero todo sería mejor así. Más fácil para él, menos frustrante para ella.

Le extendió su teléfono, el documento en la pantalla rezaba "Cláusula de terminación". Amy observó las letras con ojos desorbitados. ¿Qué...?

—No puedes negar que esta relación ha sido un naufragio los últimos meses —comenzó Sheldon, con los ojos fijos en su regazo—. No te comunicas, incumples el Acuerdo de Relación e interrumpes mi rutina al provocarme preocupaciones causadas por dudas sobre cosas que jamás sentí anteriormente —Sheldon frunció el ceño, intentando controlar un tic rebelde que sufrió la comisura de su boca—. Lo más lógico es acabar con esto.

Esperó. Esperó gritos, llantos, cualquier desborde o colapso de parte de Amy. Y cuando la reacción tardó tanto que parecía no llegar jamás, se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

Si Sheldon hubiese sido una persona receptiva, habría notado la fragilidad de aquellos ojos verdes. Los iris cargados de dudas y lágrimas que no se atrevía a derramar, el sentimiento de abandono. Pero él no era así; no sentía de esa forma, y jamás lo haría. Sólo pensó en lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Amy.

He aquí la forma de su enfermedad, la imagen que la mordía como un tigre crecido súbitamente en su garganta, nacido del profundo desahucio que le generaba las acciones de Sheldon. Ignoró esa maldita pantalla, ignoró sus palabras, ignoró guardar sus secretos. Ignoró recordarse que el amor no lo era todo en absoluto.

—¿Lo más lógico? —repitió en un susurro, a medida que su rostro se acercaba peligrosamente al de Sheldon—... no puedo creerlo —balbuceó, su cerebro antes cansado trabajaba a velocidad maratónica intentando dilucidar la situación; intentado invocar el momento perdido donde todo se consumió en el fuego que ellos mismos habían alimentado. Y ahora las cenizas le quemaban los ojos; volviendo humo a sus lágrimas.

Era fácil pensar en el rompimiento, en los papeles destruidos de sus sueños rotos, en la distancia y frialdad de Sheldon y en las consecuencias de todo esto; pero era mil veces más difícil y doloroso vivirlo, sentirlo.

—No finjas conmigo, Amy —escupió Sheldon, retorciéndose las manos y saltado lejos del sofá—... ¿no era esto lo que buscabas, quebrarme hasta el punto de obtener mi completa atención? —Amy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando—. No siempre tus juegos acabarán bien... si no quieres firmar la terminación, puedo destrozar el Acuerdo de Relación. Ya no eres mi novia, Amy Farrah Fowler —terminó. Sin saberlo, había dado un gran soplido sobre un frágil castillos de naipes.

—¿Obtener tu atención, de que diablos estás hablando? —sintió como su respiración comenzó a hacerse desigual y ruidosa. Su corazón corría como un corcel descarriado y el aire llegaba con dificultad a sus pulmones—. Eres aún más egocéntrico de lo que creía —confirmó, mirándolo con tristeza y lástima—; ¡Tú no podrías sobrevivir un día, ni tan sólo un maldito día en mi vida, no todo tiene que ver contigo! Tengo problemas, problemas que van más allá de una estúpida película o una tienda de cómics quemada. ¡Vivo cosas que tu pequeño corazón jamás podría soportar! —Amy había comenzado a pasearse frenéticamente por la sala, mientras su verborragia tomaba el control de su ser.

Pero Sheldon no se dejaría vencer por las provocaciones de esa mujer. Recordó las palabras de Eliot…

 _"Son astutas, te llevarán al límite con técnicas insospechadas. Sólo buscan una grieta y la vuelven un cráter. No confíe en las mujeres, Dr. Cooper"._

—Oh, ¿y qué problemas son esos, Amy? ¿beber vino todas las noches con Penny y Bernadette? —preguntó con sorna, al tiempo que daba un paso más cerca de ella—, ¿idear nuevas técnicas de manipulación? —Sheldon bajó el volumen de su voz. A esta altura, estaba cara a cara con Amy. Se preparó para dar el golpe final— ¿tener asquerosas fantasías sobre coito que jamás tendremos; para luego satisfacer tus macabras necesidades en las manos de algún pervertido físico mediocre que te tratará con el mismo respeto que a una prostituta? —lo había dicho.

Sheldon había estado tirando de un cable a medio romper durante toda la conversación. Ese cable estaba incrustado en su corazón, y con cada palabra punzante se escapaba un hilo. Eso último lo logró: el cable se desintegró junto a su corazón y su autocontrol. No reconocía al hombre que tenía enfrente y descubrió que no quería conocerlo; aunque ni ella misma supiera cuán grande era el amor que sentía por ese hombre. Se preguntó desde qué punto de su relación Sheldon había gestado todos esos insultantes pensamientos sobre ella.

No podía hacerlo más. Ya no.

La Amy fuerte desapareció para dejarle lugar a la pobre mujer enamorada; la mujer se sentó en el sofá con el corazón en un puño, mientras Sheldon le regalaba la última mirada ciega, y salía del apartamento sin decir adiós.

El sonido de la puerta estrellándose fue la llave del grifo de sus ojos, de los cuales no salieron lágrimas; porque en esos momentos, las lágrimas eran carentes.

 **xxx**

Los siguientes días se movieron con lentitud pegajosa. Apenas dormía, si lo lograba alguna vez. Penny y Bernadette habían intentado consolarla; de verdad lo hicieron. Pero sus sentimientos estaban en estado de hibernación, durmiendo bajo un lecho de hielo que la protegía del exterior. Después de su visita, Penny le había rogado que asistiera a la boda; argumentando que se lo debía. Amy no sabía qué era lo que debía; pero de todas formas iría. Aunque tenga que arrastrar sus huesos por las escaleras, iría. Era el súbito deseo de salir fuera, de ver las estrellas y sentir el viento, de rogar que alguna briza le regale un nuevo soplo de vida y esperanzas. Quería sentir frío, quería estar limpia. Quería sentir cualquier cosa.

En la universidad, las cosas se movían de lugar como si un maldito ser invisible quisiera volverla loca. Eastcott se tomaba demasiadas libertades, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para defenderse.

Al mirarse al espejo, se preguntó dónde había quedado su dignidad. ¿Dónde estaba esa muchachita de 16 años que había logrado salir del infierno? La extrañaba, el huracán le había arrancado la piel, las uñas, y los dientes. Se había robado todas sus fuerzas y los residuos de sus alegrías pasadas. Olvidó cómo había logrado salir del agujero años atrás. Olvidó lo que significaba la palabra "fortaleza". Se había alejado de Barry; se había alejado del mundo. Sheldon tomó sus últimas energías y las desechó. Y ella le permitió hacerlo.

Era un torbellino de desastres, viéndose al espejo, confirmó lo que era: un conjunto de situaciones caóticas. Intentó arreglar su rostro para la boda. Probó con sonreír, pero sólo logró esbozar una mueca forzada. Recogió su cabello en un moño alto y se metió en el vestido que Penny y Bernadette habían dejado para ella, descubriendo que bailaba dentro de la tela. Parada sobre zapatos que no le hacían bien, camuflando su tristeza con maquillaje, y rota por dentro, se marchó a un lugar donde no quería estar en realidad.

Al caminar por el estacionamiento de su edificio, un calor vertiginoso llenó su cuerpo; un calor sin sentido ya que el sol se había ocultado hace mucho tiempo.

Los sonidos de gaitas llenaron sus oídos como la música de suspenso en una película de horror. Se detuvo en el amplio estacionamiento, miró hacia arriba, hacia la gran luz fluorescente que iluminaba el lugar, en busca de una salida que jamás podría estar arriba. Las sombras de los autos eran transformadas por su mente en peligros potenciales. El silencio reinaba, pero las gaitas seguían tocando esa melodía ensordecedora en su cabeza. Amy se preguntó porqué no había viento. Amy se preguntó porqué no había árboles dentro del estacionamiento. ¿Porqué no podía huir?

Dio unos pasos vacilantes, demasiado concentrada en mirar hacia atrás como para notar la alta figura con anteojos ahumados que la observaba, con una sonrisa, apoyado en un auto cercano. Su píe falló y cayó al suelo. Maldijo sus zapatos y levantó los ojos. Lo vio.

Entonces, todo fue consumido por una bruma negra.

Él la había tomado, y estaba rodeado de mariposas negras que no causaban ningún huracán; porque el huracán existía en su interior.

El último dominó se estrelló contra el suelo.

 **xxx**

Todos estamos solos y todo lo que queremos es alguien que, tú sabes, nos preste atención y que nos diga que somos hermosos y adorables y que nos quieren tal cual. Me han tildado de enfermo, fenómeno, psicópata y bestia. Nadie amaría a un sujeto como yo. ¿Realmente es tan malo exigir algo de amor?

El día que la vi por primera vez, ella estaba perdida. Era sólo una niñita minúscula en un mundo de adultos que la comerían viva. Había algo en ella; estoy seguro de que todos los notaron, algo magnético. Me agradó.

Era diferente. Era extraña. Lo extraño me agrada. Pero pecó de egocéntrica, y lo pagó de un modo caro.

Sí, he pensado en ella incluso antes de tocarla. He soñado con ella. He robado sus cosas y manoseado sus libros; he dejado pistas y señales desparramadas, pero ella nunca regresó a mí.

No quise lastimarla, realmente no lo quise. Pero el dolor es lo único que me mantiene vivo; no quiero mqorir. ¿Lo querrías tú?

La he estado esperando. De esto moriré, de espera oxidada, de polvo aguardador. Y cuando lleve un gran tiempo muerto, sé que mis huesos aún estarán erguidos, esperando.

Pero hay algo dentro mío que ya está harto de esperar, realmente harto.

La bestia había estado durmiendo dentro mío durante bastante tiempo. Durante años, meses, días que se tradujeron a eternidades agónicas que me llevaron a la locura, al enfado sin sentido que me consume; y consume todo lo que lo me rodea. La bestia tiene los ojos cansados de tanto no ver, sus miembros acalambrados de no moverse, y la mente árida transformada por el sueño.

Ha llegado la hora de brindarle alimento al nefasto; de brindarle aquel manjar que devorará con ímpetu primitivo, con la misma furia que revivió sus recuerdos salvajes, sus anhelos secretos, con la morbosidad macabra que... soy realmente yo. La bestia abre los ojos y se lame los dientes.

Aguarda un rato más amigo, sólo un rato. Prometo que no será otra eternidad; juro que no te dejaré morir de sed. Porque ella nos pertenece ahora.

Para siempre.

Mírala allí, durmiendo. Quiero tocar su cabello. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tardarán sus amigos en notar su ausencia; de todas formas ese es trabajo de Eliot... oh, mira. Ha abierto los ojos. He extrañado esos hermosos ojos verdes. Tan asustados como los recuerdo.

Pobre, adorable, y desastrosa Farrah.

—

 **Fin de la primera parte.**

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno. Escribir este capítulo fue un reto. Más aún la última parte en primera persona; sólo estoy hablando desde** _ **su**_ **perspectiva macabra. También fue duro el rompimiento Shamy, el comportamiento de Sheldon puede estar muy fuera de carácter, realmente no veo maldad en él; sólo un hombre muy cegado por su egocentrismo, algo asustado del amor, y con la cabeza repleta de ideas sin sentido que otro sembró allí; claro, esto no lo justifica. Créanme, se arrepentirá.**

 **El suspenso acabó y entramos en zona de puro drama. Espero tener el próximo capítulo terminado para el fin de semana.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	11. Frío desquiciado

**Parte II : Secuelas de la última broma**

(Advertencia: violencia)

 **Capítulo 11:** Frío desquiciado

" _I said, hey, girl with one eye_

 _Get your filthy fingers out of my pie_

 _I said, hey, girl with one eye_

 _I'll cut your little heart out 'cause you made me cry_

 _I slipped my hand under her skirt_

 _I said don't worry, it's not gonna hurt_

 _Oh, my reputation's kinda clouded with dirt_

 _That's why you sleep with one eye open_

 _But that's the price you pay"._

 **xxx**

 _No podía abrir los ojos, y eso la asustó._

 _Pero le aterraba aún más el sinfín de escenas que podría presenciar una vez que sus párpados se separen._

 _¿Porqué estaba durmiendo? Ella tenía una cosa que hacer... no recordaba qué con exactitud, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para perder. Una vez más, intentó afrontar el miedo de la oscuridad que consumía sus ojos, pero eso sólo sirvió para presionarlos aún más. Quiso mover sus manos, y logró un flácido temblequeo entre sus dedos._

 _Su cuerpo estaba en un estado insensible y completamente adormilado, al igual que su memoria. Sus pensamientos, normalmente rápidos como un látigo, se encontraban entorpecidos e intentando abrirse paso entre las tinieblas que consumían su mente._

 _A medida que los segundos pasaban, el entorpecimiento cesaba. Sintió las puntas de los dedos, así como el punzante dolor de su cabeza. Había algo pegajoso en su sien, se deslizaba por su rostro, pesado y con un ligero olor metálico._

 _El pánico la consumió al notar el grueso elemento que rodeaba sus piernas y sus brazos, tan apretado que lastimaba su carne._

 _Quiso gritar, pero su boca estaba reseca y algo aprisionaba sus labios._

 _Las personas nunca se dan cuenta de que siempre se puede caer más. El fondo no existe; los abismos son infinitos, sólo intentamos no perdernos en la profundidad de esos abismos, nos mantenemos flotando, incluso subiendo hacia arriba, hacia la luz del Sol. Pero, comprendió, ella estaba cayendo en picada, demasiado perdida como para ser rescatada. Ningún rayo de luz acariciaría su cuerpo; estaba muy lejos, tan lejos._

 _Aguarda, ¿Qué es ese sonido?_

 _Sólo lo escuchó por un instante. Unos pasos, el susurro rasposo del viento cuando alguien atraviesa el lugar rápidamente._

 _¿Qué es esa sensación?_

 _Frío. Absoluto frío petrificante que le calaba hasta los huesos y los rompía; que entorpecía aún más sus lentas funciones cognitivas._

 _Abrió los ojos, impulsada por la curiosidad y su hambre de respuestas que, de todas formas, no podría comprender. Al menos no en ese momento._

 _Abrió los ojos, y deseó jamás haberlo hecho._

 _Caía en picada, no hacia el fondo de un abismo que no existía; sino a la materialización real y terrible de sus peores pesadillas, de sus más oscuros recuerdos._

 _Estaba flotando dentro de un iris gris._

 **xxx**

Era un lugar demasiado amplio para ser considerado un simple ático. Más bien, era un salón rectangular, iluminado sólo por una lámpara, aunque había tres de éstas en cada esquina de la habitación. Las paredes, pintadas de un color que podría ser negro o rojo —el cual era indistinguible a causa de la pobre iluminación del lugar—, estaban atestadas de fotografías antiguas, recortes de periódicos y cuadros ensombrecidos; todas menos una, la cual poseía un imponente ventanal oculto tras los pliegues de una cortina. Los dos elementos destacables en el centro de esa inmensidad, eran el sofá plantado junto a la lámpara, en el cual yacía una mujer adormilada. Y, obstruyendo convenientemente la única salida, un hombre sentado sobre una silla mecedora de madera, la cual producía un chillido que llenaba toda la habitación al balancearse.

El hombre vestía sobre su cabeza un sobrio sombrero oscuro que parecía unificarse con su cabello negro. El débil resplandor rojo del fuego de su cigarro alumbraba sus facciones filosas y pálidas, sus ojos gélidos y una sonrisa delgada que formaba una arruga en lo alto de su mejilla derecha.

Él le dio la última calada a su cigarrillo, para luego aplastarlo en la alfombra. Saltó fuera de la silla con un movimiento ágil y gatuno, moviendo su cuerpo alto y delgado graciosamente hasta quedar frente a la confundida mujer.

—Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo, Farrah —saludó, esbozando una sonrisa aún más grande y cargada de verdadera felicidad— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó, alargando la mano en un ademán de caricia. El grito ahogado de Amy lo alejó. Dio un suspiro derrotado: sería mucho más complicado de lo que creía.

Ignorando los movimientos bruscos de su cautiva, desanudó las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos, y aseguró aún más las de sus piernas; que la unían al sofá, e incluso al suelo. Vio de soslayo como ella amagaba un golpe, parecía reconsiderar sus acciones y se hacía un ovillo en el sofá. Los ojos de Amy se movieron frenéticamente por la habitación, absorbiendo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

—Dormiste por más tiempo del que tenía planeado —volvió a hablar el hombre, devuelta en su silla y mirando a Amy con tranquilidad—. Le dije a ese idiota de Eastcott que no abuse de los somníferos... ¿y qué es ese golpe en tu cabeza? Oh, es un imbécil —aguardó por una respuesta.

Finalmente, llegó; pero no de la forma que esperaba.

—¿Tú...? ¿Qué es esto, qué estás haciéndome? —balbuceó Amy, deseando estar dentro de otra de sus pesadillas. Esperando despertarse con un temblor en el suelo de su habitación.

Simplemente, eso no podría estar pasándole... otra vez. Levantó los ojos con reticencia. Sintió ganas de vomitar en cuanto lo confirmó: los años habían hecho mella en él, pero sus ojos seguían siendo jóvenes, y aún poseían el mismo tono de gris que observó aquella noche sobre un puente.

—¿Quién eres? —siseó, contorsionando su rostro en una mueca de dolor y con los dientes presionados.

El hombre arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Ya sabes quién soy, Farrah —susurró. Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

Amy convivió con la sensación de náuseas, mientras sus ojos se perdían en las ataduras de sus piernas. No existía manera de salir de ese lugar disimuladamente.

El rechinido de la mecedora comenzó a llenar el ambiente; Amy no quiso levantar los ojos. El frío era potente, tanto como el miedo. Estiró más abajo el dobladillo de su vestido negro, y escuchó una risilla procedente de él. Una oleada de lágrimas subió por su garganta y afloraron en sus ojos, pero no se permitió derramarlas. Necesitaba ser fuerte. No sabía cómo lo lograría, pero debía intentarlo.

Era eso, o morir.

—Llevas dormida tres días —observó el hombre, los ojos de Amy saltaron—. Te removiste demasiado entre sueños, también... ¿Tú tienes pesadillas? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

Amy mantuvo la mirada clavada en sus manos.

—Me estás haciendo enfadar Farrah, y realmente no me agrada estar enfadado. ¿Puedes responder mi pregunta? —la instó, doblando sus piernas en la pose que asumiría alguien que está a punto de disfrutar una placentera historia.

Amy cerró los ojos por unos segundos, antes de erguir la espalda y mirar por primera vez el rostro de su pesadilla.

—Sueño con gente que me hace daño —murmuró al fin, desplegando oleadas de odio con cada respiración.

Él arqueó las cejas y asintió un par de veces, como si estuviera hablando del clima con un viejo amigo.

—Las mías son diferentes —comentó—, yo soy el que hace daño.

Amy sintió deseos de gritar. El arriesgado impulso de atacarlo de todas las formas posibles la consumía. Jamás había deseado la muerte de alguien, excepto la de ella misma; pero ahora se encontró queriendo más que nada en el mundo que ese sujeto desapareciera para siempre. Quería extirparlo de su memoria, y de la memoria del mundo; quería paz.

Pero el miedo volvió a vencer. Y la perspectiva de ser sólo tocada por ese hombre, podía provocarle un ataque cardíaco. Entonces se hizo un ovillo nuevamente, ignorando el frío, la sensación de suciedad, sus músculos doloridos. Tenía sed y su hambre era atroz. No quería pensar en los planes de él; en lugar de eso, guardó la débil esperanza de que la estuvieran buscando. ¿Alguien la extrañaría?

Tres días era bastante tiempo.

Quizás sus amigos se habían dado por vencidos con ella; quizás ni siquiera notaron su ausencia.

Quizás la odiaban.

—Me disculpo por lo desordenado de la situación, pero no encontraba la forma de lograr que cooperaras —la súbita voz del hombre la sacó de sus pensamientos. La impunidad con la que se manejaba le dio asco—... ¿Sabes que te amo, verdad? —preguntó, con una nota de preocupación en sus palabras.

Amy sintió que le arrebataban otra _primera vez._

Había imaginado, más veces de las que se considerarían sanas, cómo sería el momento en el que alguien le confiese su amor. Desde que conoció a Sheldon, sus ensueños empezaron a tener rostro y voz; se imaginaba una cita, comían espaguetis con salchichas y Sheldon se lo confesaba como si no fuese nada importante; aunque lo sería todo. Luego se contendría para no bailar por la sala y besar a Sheldon tantas veces como sean posibles... pero ya no tenía nada de eso. Todas sus fantasías fueron, una vez más, sobrepasadas por el peso de la realidad; él le había arrebatado su primera demostración de amor, y su primer _te amo_. No importaba lo que sucediera después, eso jamás podría desaparecer u olvidarse. Incluso aunque su declaración no sea real.

Y de repente, el amor sólo se sentía como algo enfermo y repugnante.

Sin embargo, la mente analítica de Amy comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina, de un modo increíble para la situación que estaba viviendo. Sopesó sus opciones: entrar en pánico, luchar, gritar y correr... cosa que no sería nada útil, aunque quería hacerlo con cada fibra de su cuerpo. O bien, podía esperar tranquilamente. No podía permitirse entrar en pánico, sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre, y su calma sólo la aterraba más.

Ninguna opción sonaba bien. Sólo quería saltar por la ventana.

Aún así, la lógica invadió su cerebro una vez más: tres días fuera, era obvio que deberían estarla buscando; eso esperaba, al menos. Esperaría.

Esperaría con la cabeza en alto y sin hablar. Y seguiría esperando que todo, absolutamente todo, fuese un sueño.

 **. . .**

Había observado en tres ocasiones, una rendija de luz filtrarse entre la pesada cortina, moverse lentamente por la habitación y luego apagarse. Tres veces. Ese ridículo haz de luz marcó el paso del tiempo, y también lo hicieron sus horarios de sueño, el hecho de que al despertar el hombre vestía de un modo diferente.

Él jamás abandonaba el lugar hasta que ella se dormía. Le daba manzanas verdes que Amy había comido a regañadientes, y agua que bebió rápidamente. Podría matar por una ducha caliente, por una pastilla para dormir sin soñar; que le provoque un sueño de diez años seguidos, y al despertar, todo habrá desaparecido.

Pero no podía perderse en sus fantasías, en sus sueños de libertad; porque la realidad allí estaba, meciéndose en su silla y mirándola con esos extraños ojos grises.

Él no había intentado tocarla, y Amy le agradeció a cada una de las deidades en las que no creía, que haya sido así. De hecho, apenas hablaba. Sólo la observaba.

Amy se preguntó si ése era su plan: mantenerla estática en el sofá, atada e inmóvil, para poder observarla cuando a él le placiera.

Pero no lo lograría. Confiaba en que la estarían buscando por cielo y tierra. Sólo debía aguantar... sólo un poco más.

—¿Conoces la historia de Erzsébet Báthory?... aquella hermosa condesa con un gusto particular hacia la sangre, la juventud, y la belleza. Padecía de fuertes jaquecas que la dejaban postrada en su lecho durante días. En medio de los delirios que le provocaba el dolor, mandaba a buscar a sus más jóvenes sirvientas; les mordía los hombros y pechos, masticando los pedazos de carne que sus dientes lograban arrancar. Sorprendentemente, los alaridos de las muchachas lograban calmarla. Quizá, yo soy un poco como ella ¿no lo crees? Una persona que acarrea un deseo irrefrenable, y al saciarlo, se transforma en una bestia. Pero tú no crees que yo sea un monstruo ¿verdad?

Solía hacer eso: hablar repentinamente, hacer preguntas obvias, y compararse con personajes macabros.

—Realmente, no entiendo porqué estás siendo tan difícil —dijo, después de aceptar el silencio de Amy resignadamente. Aguardó un instante y luego sonrió—... Puedo sentir cómo te haces trizas por dentro. Se escucha el sonido de cristales rotos, como la vajilla fina de mi madre que solía destrozar. El sonido más melodioso de la tierra.

Amy levantó la cabeza enmarañada. Su rostro cadavérico y pálido era el fiel reflejo de su cansancio, tanto físico como psicológico.

—¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! —gritó, su garganta ardió ante la súbita explosión de sus palabras— Tomaste todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenía. Destruiste mi vida... destruiste mi mente, destruiste mi cuerpo. Ya no queda nada, no tienes nada más que tomar; lo has roto todo —a medida que hablaba, su cuerpo se enderezó y sus ojos barrieron el contorno del hombre una vez más. Mirarlo directamente, era demasiado.

—Aún puedo tomar tu amor, tonta —respondió él, dejando escapar una risilla débil—. ¿No lo entiendes? Yo puedo darte todo lo que desees, cualquier cosa. Serías mi reina, Farrah; nos amaríamos por siempre. ¡Escaparíamos! Lejos de todo el mundo, lejos de los armarios —Amy dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa ¿cómo lo sabía?—, lejos de las reglas, lejos de la estupidez humana. Las personas jamás podrán entendernos, somos diferentes. Somos demasiado sensibles para vivir en un mundo con tanta basura, plagado de malditas ratas cobardes que sólo tienen miedo; yo no tengo miedo Farrah, ¿lo tienes tú?

—¡Estás tan enfermo! —el grito fue visceral. Nacido desde las profundas entrañas del odio que albergaba Amy en su ser. Retumbó en la habitación, el rechinido la silla cesó y el hombre frunció el ceño.

El silencio era incomodo, aplastante, ensordecedor.

Ella sólo podía escuchar la sangre latiendo contra sus oídos y su pulso corriendo frenéticamente mientras observaba, impotente, como él se paraba y caminaba lejos de la silla... _lejos de su trono_ ; se acercó al sofá con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y mirando a su alrededor despreocupadamente. Después de un segundo de suspenso que pareció una eternidad, él habló:

—Llegarás a creerme, más adelante, con el correr de los días. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era como tú... solía temer de mí mismo. Era un idiota, un completo idiota. Debes olvidar el pasado y abrazar el futuro que podemos construir juntos.

El estiró su mano, queriendo tocarla. Al observar el terror en los ojos de Amy, retrocedió.

—Para olvidar el pasado es necesario que te confiese algo —siguió más animadamente—, espero que esto no construya un muro de hielo entre nosotros, recuerda que te amo... pero te engañé. Sí, fue tu culpa Farrah. Has estado saliendo con el idiota de Cooper por demasiado tiempo. ¿Piensas que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados? De todas formas, ellas no significaron nada. Lo juro. Por favor, no hagas una escena. Eres muy inteligente para hacer eso.

Amy podría haber reído en ese instante. Lo hubiera hecho de no haber descubierto que su secuestrador estaba mucho más desquiciado de lo que creía.

—Estás loco... —susurró, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—He estado loco antes —aceptó, rondando por la habitación con las manos aferradas detrás de la espalda—... He estado en un lugar oscuro antes, ¿te acuerdas? Mayo del 99, sobre el río Charles. Tú fuiste extremadamente egoísta en esa ocasión. ¿Acaso me preguntaste cómo me sentía? ¿Porqué estaba allí con el rostro oscurecido? ¡No hiciste nada, no me detuviste! —gritó, mientras la señalaba— ¡Dejaste que el mal me consumiera y asumiste el papel de víctima! —él parecía a punto de llorar. Tomó una calmante respiración, y continuó—. Pero te perdono.

Él ya no era una sombra fastidiosa que se paseaba por sus sueños, incinerándolos. Era real, estaba allí, y eso le dolía más que nada en el mundo. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Amy nunca se consideró como una persona mala. Tenía imperfecciones, cometió errores, y se arrepentía de muchas cosas. Pero nunca deseó lastimar a alguien, jamás quiso causarle dolor o incomodidad a otra persona. Vivió para estudiar, luego su vida se cayó y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Se levantó con las rodillas raspadas y sangrando, casi muere al intentar recuperar su vida, pero lo logró. Luego, vivió para su trabajo, se enamoró en el camino e hizo amigos.

Todo eso se sentía tan lejano en ese momento. Quizás su vida era un círculo vicioso que siempre regresaría a su pasado. Alcanzaba la luz con las yemas sus dedos, sentía el calor a un ápice de su alma; pero después, la oscuridad la consumía. Las sombras jamás se esfumaron, sólo se mantuvieron escondidas, aguardando el momento donde una grieta pueda volverse un cráter. Y la consumieron.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

—Oh, tus sollozos son música para mis oídos. Me gustaba observarte reír, pero disfruto más de tus lágrimas; hacerte llorar es mucho más complicado que lograr una risa —dijo, mientras se balanceaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre su silla—. Pero no entiendo el motivo de tus lágrimas, yo en ningún momento te he lastimado —mintió.

 _Creo que estás perdiendo la cabeza, eso me gusta._

 **xxx**

Extrañar. Echar de menos. Perder algo que era habitual.

Nunca lo había sentido realmente, hasta que abrió los ojos y notó a Amy. En realidad, cuando notó su ausencia.

Recuerda el día de la boda, parecía haber pasado una eternidad, pero sólo fueron siete días. Siete días sin ella.

Sus sospechas internas cuando notó que Amy no llegaba, su furia hacia ella, incluso algunos insultos susurrados; los recuerdos de sus pensamientos injustos lo torturaban. Sí, había armado una hipótesis sobre su huida. Creyó que los había abandonado definitivamente y no tenía ni el mínimo decoro de presentarse en la boda de la mujer que consideraba su mejor amiga. Estaba furioso y completamente indignado con ella; le dolió ver la desilusión de sus amigos por culpa de esa mujer fugitiva.

En medio de su enojo sin sentido, llegó a la conclusión de que ya no necesitaban a Amy. ¿Para qué necesitar a una persona que huía constantemente de ellos, los echaba lejos y los lastimaba con su ánimo amargo? Había roto con ella, y su vida estaba nuevamente donde debía: dirigiéndose cuesta arriba, hacia el camino de la ciencia y el éxito.

Sí, esos fueron sus pensamientos. Sus declaraciones de odio eterno y su total falta de preocupación. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos tuvieron poca vida. Siguiendo un corto sendero de huellas que lo llevarían a la verdad, decidió, el día posterior a la ceremonia, enfrentar a Amy. El últimamente usual desorden de su sala seguía igual una vez que desbloqueó su puerta. Sólo por curiosidad, abrió la nevera notando que estaba desierta. El guardarropas de su habitación estaba algo revuelto, pero no faltaban tantas prendas como las que serían necesarias para unas vacaciones egoístas; notó la solitaria funda de un vestido descansado en el suelo junto a una caja de zapatos vacía. Más tarde se enteraría de que ésas eran las prendas que llevaría a la boda. Se sintió como un detective mientras estudiaba con más detenimiento los objetos de Amy, notando que tanto su pasaporte como las llaves de su auto descansaban en el fregadero de la cocina. Un extraño lugar. Con el inquietante sentimiento de que algo estaba roto, caminó a paso rápido hacia el estacionamiento, buscando el auto de Amy. No sólo encontró su auto, sino que también, descansando en una esquina oculta y con señales de haber sido pateados, vislumbró el bolso de Amy y un delgado pañuelo de seda. Eso fue suficiente para que la policía interviniera.

Las cámaras de seguridad del estacionamiento hablaron por sí solas; esas dos siluetas en blanco y negro, pobremente iluminadas y carentes de sonido que se movían en el televisor de la jefatura de policía jamás abandonarían su cabeza. Sentía un odio incontrolable hacia la figura que se atrevió a colocar las manos encima de Amy, lamentablemente, el rostro del atacante no se distinguió entre las sombras del video.

Había pasado una semana y aún no había rastros de ella. ¿Y si jamás la volvía a ver?

Nunca entendió el significado de "Auto-odio". ¿Cómo una persona era capaz de odiarse a sí misma? Concluyó que esa estúpida emoción sólo era sentida por seres mediocres que se regodeaban en la autocompasión. No cabía en su cabeza la perspectiva de odiarse, amaba su cerebro, su inteligencia, su destreza intelectual y su organismo sano. Sí, Sheldon Cooper jamás pensó que se odiaría...

Hasta que el séptimo día después de la desaparición de Amy, se sentó en la silla de su oficina y recordó.

 _"Lo más lógico es acabar con esto"._

No, eso era lo más estúpido. La idea más estúpida, egoísta, y malvada que podía habérsele ocurrido. Él la amaba. Él realmente la amaba. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?

 _"¿No era esto lo que buscabas, quebrarme hasta el punto de obtener mi completa atención?"_

El significado de la palabra "Egocentrismo" adquirió, al igual que el auto-odio, un apropiamiento absolutamente merecido.

 _"...¿tener asquerosas fantasías sobre coito que jamás tendremos; para luego satisfacer tus macabras necesidades en las manos de algún pervertido físico mediocre que te tratará con el mismo respeto que a una prostituta?"_

Sheldon apoyó los codos en el escritorio y enterró su rostro entre ellos, llevándose las manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza y arrancándose los cabellos con furia. Su memoria era su peor enemigo. Viéndose a él mismo hace días, no podía reconocerse ni reconocer sus acciones y palabras.

Recordó cuando su padre llegaba ebrio a casa, el sol solía esconderse mucho antes de que él regresara, buscando huir de su furia al igual que los demás integrantes de la casa. Él y su madre tenían fuertes peleas, él se alzaba en toda su altura, gritaba, y hacía llorar a su madre. Su hermana le explicaba que lloraba porque lo amaba, y sus insultos lastimaban sus sentimientos. Sheldon no le encontró sentido, si el amor eran un montón de gritos y lágrimas, esperaba no sentirlo. Esperaba vivir sin ese sentimiento para siempre, protegido.

Pero muchos años después, mientras se paseaba en la sala desordenada de su novia, alzado en toda su altura y gritándole insultos, se dio cuenta de que él era su padre. Talvez en una relación siempre hay alguien que lastima más, y esa persona es, irónicamente, la que más miedo tiene a salir herida. Ella había sido su compañera. La única mujer que lo hizo sentir algo más allá que una felicidad causada por motivos superficiales. No había podido dejar el orgullo atrás ni siquiera por un instante; y ahora la había perdido. Cada día que Amy le había dado, la lastimaba. ¿Ella habría sufrido sus acciones con la misma fuerza que él sufría su ausencia? Porque si así era, se mataría por causarle tanto dolor.

De todas formas, una verdad innegable era que Amy había estado desapareciendo lentamente. Ahora podía notarlo en el recuerdo de sus ojos de papel. Podía verlo en su piel pálida como la tiza. Lo sentía en sus movimientos corporales y su risa ausente. La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto. Quería tenerla sentada en el sofá, envuelta en un suéter de colores vivos y sosteniendo una taza de té muy dulce. Ella solía hacer eso con sus manos cuando bebía té... la extrañaba.

—¿Cooper?

Sheldon se enderezó al instante. Compuso su rostro en una expresión fría y levantó la mirada hacia Barry Kripke, el cual no había perdido tiempo y se ubicó, sin invitación, en la silla del otro lado del escritorio. La barba crecida de Kripke y su ropa arrugada reflejaban su propio estado de cansancio y falta de sueño. Pero, aunque su desagrado por el hombre había disminuido por la fuerza de los hechos, aún le resultaba intolerable. Y no tenía paciencia ni ganas de lidiar con él.

—¿Qué quieres? —cuestionó Sheldon sin molestarse en hacer ningún comentario insultante.

—Escucha Cooper, me das asco en este instante y podría agarrar tu flacucho cuerpo y estamparlo contra la pared por lo idiota que has sido —comenzó Kripke, para después cerrar los ojos y exhalar suavemente, intentando controlar su furia—... pero ya podré hacerlo luego. He encontrado algo, algo que podría llevarnos a Amy, y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme —explicó atropelladamente, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba incrédulamente como Sheldon no se movía—. Disculpe, ¿quiere que lo cargue como un bebé, alteza? ¡Vamos!

—¿Qué es esto, Kripke? —preguntó con desconfianza— ¿qué estás intentando?

Barry sintió que sus ganas de lanzarlo por la ventana crecían peligrosamente.

—¡Estoy intentando que dejes de lado algo de tu maldito orgullo y reconozcas que tú también necesitas ayuda en esto! —exclamó— ¿la extrañas, Cooper? No mereces extrañarla, no la mereces en lo más mínimo... pero si realmente la amas, saca tu patético y llorón trasero de esa silla y acompáñame… _¡idiota!._

Sin la suficiente fuerza para responder sus insultos y arrastrando los pies, Sheldon siguió a Kripke hasta su laboratorio. El lugar era un desastre, las pizarras estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo. Se preguntó fugazmente qué era lo que estaba haciendo Kripke en lugar de su trabajo. En eso, Barry se encontraba rebuscando entre los cajones de su escritorio. Extrajo una mochila y comenzó a desparramar los objetos que sacaba de ella.

—Tu querido amigo Eastcott no es todo lo que muestra —dijo Kripke mientras continuaba con su tarea. Esto atrajo la atención de Sheldon inmediatamente— ¿Cómo lo ves? Un tipo millonario y carismático, con trayectoria, y que sin ningún motivo te lame las suelas de los zapatos... —Barry colocó una caja rectangular sobre el escritorio, apartada de los demás objetos inútiles—. De un día para el otro se instaló en tu vida y su presencia valió más que la de tu novia... invirtió en tu investigación y te ayudó a cambiar de campo. Utiliza tu gigante cerebro para comprender que todas sus desinteresadas acciones no fueron inocentes, él buscaba algo —Kripke tomó asiento mientras abría lentamente la caja— Puedo asegurarte que has perdido cien puntos de coeficiente intelectual en el momento en el que lo dejaste entrar a tu vida.

Sheldon encontró esas observaciones absurdas.

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? —preguntó con burla, Eastcott era sólo una basura en su zapato últimamente. Sus pensamientos sólo estaban en Amy.

Ignorando su pregunta, Kripke siguió hablando.

—Amy me ha estado ayudando en una investigación personal —reveló—, conozco a ese sujeto, sé que planea algo. Y efectivamente, así fue. Tengo mis métodos a la hora de conseguir información, Cooper —Barry tomó entre sus manos el primer objeto que yacía escondido dentro de la caja: un teléfono celular—. Lo primero que intenté fue hackear su computadora, no lo logré. Pero tuve acceso a algo mucho más útil y valioso: su teléfono celular. Puede tener millones, pero el sujeto es un idiota. Hurté los archivos de su secretaria... oh, no me mires así. Encontré dos cosas inquietantes y reveladores que bastarían para retenerlo aquí.

Sheldon se mareó ante el exceso de información. Las sospechas de Kripke no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, ¿porqué Amy se habría prestado para algo así? Consideró brevemente delatar a Kripke, no podía arriesgarse a ser cómplice de un delito. Pero, gracias a una deidad en la que no creía, su curiosidad fue más fuerte.

Sin palabras, agarró la carpeta de documentos que Kripke le tendía. Una vez que sus ojos se deslizaron por la primera línea, no pudo parar de leer.

¿Porqué en el mundo, Amy había puesto su firma en un contrato tan estúpido y poco conveniente? ¿Cómo sobrevivía su novia con ingresos tan bajos? Era obvio porqué lucía cansada, viéndose obligada a trabajar una ridícula cantidad de horas; esto era rayano al abuso laboral. Deslizó sus ojos más abajo. Efectivamente, al final del documento se encontraba la firma de Eliot Eastcott, jefe del Departamento de Biología de la universidad.

—Una cola de rata con las que Amy trabaja vale más que ese tipo. Le ha hecho la vida imposible mientras tú sólo pensabas en lo maravilloso que era —dijo Kripke, recibiendo nuevamente el documento de parte de Sheldon, el cual lo observaba con los ojos cargados de dudas. Kripke suspiró.

—Debe ser duro saber esto, pero debes hacerlo. Abre los ojos; Eastcott ha estado acosando a Amy durante mucho tiempo. Ella no lo aceptó, ella me prohibió decírtelo y... sinceramente Cooper, ¿me hubieras creído si te lo decía? Amy es una mujer fuerte, nunca quiso actuar como una damisela en apuros. Pero eso no importa, debí ayudarla... yo debí detenerlo —Kripke se mordió el labio inferior con furia. Al parecer, Sheldon no era el único al que la culpa consumía—. Ayúdame con esta basura, Cooper —pidió, extendiéndole el teléfono que Sheldon no tardó en examinar—, no debería ser un reto para ti.

Sheldon trabajó en el teléfono con los ojos desenfocados y casi actuando por instinto. Después de conectar el artefacto a un ordenador y de teclear unos cuántos códigos, pudieron tener acceso a todos los archivos encriptados en la memoria interna del dispositivo.

—¡Vamos! —lo apuró Barry.

Sheldon abrió la grabación de la última llamada recibida. El sonido de estática llenó el aire, para luego escucharse, alta y clara, las voces de dos hombres.

 _"Fowler está lista... la llevaré allí lo antes posible. Estaré en Santa Mónica en un instante"._

Había compartido una mesa con esa voz. Había jugado videojuegos con ella, le había confiado sus problemas íntimos. Sheldon sintió una oleada de náuseas subiendo por su garganta, nublando su mente y expandiendo su furia.

 _"Acordado Eliot. No tomes la avenida principal, están construyendo un maldito edificio gigante allí y el embotellamiento es grave... y, cuida que esté dormida"._

—No te consolaré, todo lo que mereces es un puñetazo. Pero ninguno de tus amigos te lo dará. Amy es la que puede estar muerta en este instante, no tú. Pero mírate, rodeado de palmadas comprensivas y hombros para llorar. ¿Eres consciente de todo lo que tienes? Dios, me das asco. Podría golpearte ahora mismo —masculló Barry, furioso por el estado en blanco de Sheldon—. Lo que haremos ahora será... ¡Diablos Sheldon, lo arruinarás todo! —gritó, al ver como Sheldon salía corriendo a través de la puerta, con una mirada en sus ojos que podría helar el infierno.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, guardó las pruebas nuevamente y salió disparado por la puerta. El victimario sería otro si Cooper mataba a Eastcott.

 **. . .**

Lo buscó en su despacho, pero la maldita rata no estaba allí. La molesta voz de Kripke le pisaba los talones y tuvo que contenerse para no golpearlo.

Jamás se había sentido así en su vida. Podía sentir la ira fluyendo por sus venas. El aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca, el bombeo desbocado de testosterona corriendo por su organismo... el simple sentimiento de odio, el vano deseo de despedazar al hombre que había herido a la mujer que amaba. Esto no era ciencia, eran emociones. Era venganza.

Corrió hacia la cafetería: allí estaba él, codeándose con las altas cabezas de la universidad. Con su maldita ropa cara, sus lentes ahumados y esa sonrisa falsa. Lo mataría. Atravesó la cafetería ante la atónita mirada de Kripke. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto, habría notado a Leonard, Howard y Raj, observándolo desde una mesa con preocupación.

El sujeto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de su boca no salió ninguna mentira; ya que Sheldon, con una fuerza naciente a través de la ira, lo tomó bruscamente del cuello de su camisa y lo estampó contra el muro más cercano. Eastcott se removió indignado, dispuesto a continuar su actuación hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Recordando todas las veces que él mismo estuvo en el lugar de niñito golpeado, Sheldon levantó su puño y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla, impulsando su rostro hacia arriba y causando que sus lentes ahumados cayeran de su rostro. Sintió las manos de Eastcott intentando alejarlo, eso sólo lo alentó. Cegado por el sentimiento de estupidez y traición, movió su puño frenéticamente contra la carne del rostro del sujeto. No le preocupó ni lo asqueó ver sangre sobre sus nudillos. Cuando su mano izquierda comenzó a cerrarse en el cuello de Eastcott, fue impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza de cuatro hombres.

Sus amigos y Kripke lo observaban con imborrables expresiones de impresión.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?! —la voz de Sheldon salió como un rugido, mientras era sujetado por dos hombres de seguridad, mucho más grandes que él. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas no disminuyó al intentar zafarse de sus fuertes manos.

El presidente de la universidad se dirigía hacia él, pero sus ojos sólo se fijaron en la ensangrentada figura que se escabullía, como una rata, fuera de la cafetería, y obviamente fuera de la universidad.

Kripke corrió detrás de él mientras era trasladado a la comisaría local. Su mirada le dijo todo.

 _Yo me encargaré, Cooper._

Mientras hablaba con la policía, Barry deseó que no fuese demasiado tarde.

 **. . .**

Caminó por los pasadizos de la universidad a paso apremiante, demasiado concentrado en huir como para detenerse a recoger todos los documentos que podrían incriminarlo: error número uno.

Una vez fuera, se metió en una solitaria y vieja cabina telefónica: error número dos.

—Tienes poco tiempo —susurró, una vez que respondieron su llamada—. Irán hacia allá, si es que no están ahí en este mismo momento. ¡Vete al diablo maldito enfermo! mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

 _Error número tres._

 **xxx**

—¿Existe alguna diferencia entre Cooper y yo, Farrah? —ese día, él se veía inquieto. Y eso la aterraba aún más. ¿Qué podría estar pasando para que él se molestara? No cesaba de correr la cortina, sólo unos centímetros, luego la dejaba caer y se arrancaba el cabello.

—Claro que sí: él te lastimó más veces de las que puedes contar, yo _sólo_ una. ¿Él te tocó mejor que yo, te observó mientras dormías? Lo dudo... cree que eres virgen ¿no? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría al saber la verdad? Con repugnancia. Con absoluta, completa, y merecida repugnancia. ¿Puede amar a alguien tan rota como tú? Lo dudo. Realmente lo dudo —él volvió a mirar por la ventana, tomándose un minuto antes de continuar su monólogo, esta vez con la voz cargada de emoción—. Hacer el amor sana, Farrah. Destruye tu dolor lejos de tu cuerpo... déjame ser el que aleje tu dolor una vez más —propuso, acercándose a ella con los ojos oscurecidos.

La bestia había despertado.

—Ellos se acercan, Farrah. Y te necesito antes de hacerlo, te necesito ahora porque no podría esperar más. Es más sencillo si no te mueves.

Pero Amy se movió. Se retorció. Gritó y lo alejó. Era extremadamente frustrante para él. ¿Es que no entendía lo apresurado de la situación?

—Quédate quieta, Farrah. No me obligues a hacerlo —advirtió, al tiempo que extraía una pistola cargada de los pliegues de su chaqueta.

El rechino solitario de la silla, el puente, la pintura negra sobre su cuerpo, un auto incendiado y los besos de Sheldon... Sheldon, llegaron a la mente de Amy como imágenes resplandecientes y recuerdos incinerados. El silencio se escuchó como un grito que llenó todo el mundo; o todos los mundos que existían dentro de esa habitación.

—Entonces tendrás que matarme —respondió, y se sorprendió de que su voz no poseyera ni el más mínimo temblor.

Pareció considerar la oferta, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido más hermoso a los oídos de Amy: sirenas de policía.

El rostro del hombre se descompuso, su mirada gris se agrietó como una roca rompiéndose; no había más tormentas dentro de sus iris. La última tempestad estalló hace tiempo.

Aún así, se acercó a ella, sentándose a horcadas sobre sus caderas e ignorando sus gritos. El arma se levantó, pero no fue hacia ella; sino hacia él.

—Recuerda que te amo, y recuerda que esto es tu culpa. Adiós, _Amy_.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras.

La imagen de sus labios envolviendo el cañón ardiente de la pistola antes de que él jalara del gatillo, antes de que el plomo llenara su cráneo y destrozara su cerebro, antes de aquel sollozo imperceptible que salió junto a la palabra _Amy_... no la abandonaría jamás.

Así como la enferma sensación de su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suyo, manchándola con su sangre y su desesperación.

Y con algo de su locura.

No intentó parar las lágrimas, ya que eran lo único limpio y puro que su cuerpo podría abandonar. No tenía fuerza en los brazos para mover el cadáver que la abrazaba y juraba amarla.

Cerró los ojos sin quererlo.

La pesadilla había muerto, pero eso no significaba que no existiesen los fantasmas.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Primero, me alegra que les haya gustado el último capítulo. Y me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que puedan encontrar en este, siempre hay algunas que ignoro, y después, al releer, las encuentro y es frustrante.**

 **Este capítulo también fue frustrante. Lo reinscribí un total de tres veces, y esta fue la menos macabra. Manejé los sentimientos de Amy con cuidado, quizás esperaban verla completamente enloquecida, pero había suficiente locura en este capítulo. Aparte, creo que su silencio dijo más. Su mente lógica la contuvo esta vez… pero, ¿cómo será cuando sea** _ **libre**_ **?**

 **También, lo siento si leer esto los hace sentir mal o los perturba mucho. Aunque, desde el primer capítulo la historia siguió un sendero absolutamente dramático y oscuro. De todas formas, me siento alagada de que mi escritura pueda provocar esas sensaciones. A veces, escribirlo también me hace sentir un poquito mal.**

 **Para finalizar, diré que me gustó matar al ser sin nombre.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	12. Parálisis muda

**Capítulo 12:** Parálisis muda

" _Read between the lines_

 _What's fucked up and every thing's all right_

 _Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive"._

 **xxx**

En ese mismo instante llegaron a su cabeza todas las palabras que alguna vez le dijo, susurró, o pensó sobre Amy.

Aquellas frases que colocaron un ceño fruncido en su rostro antes sonriente, esas sílabas descuidadas que la hacían reír —y él jamás entendía porqué—. Y también, esas dos simples palabras que jamás le dijo. Esas palabras que ella merecía saber. Esas palabras que él no merecía. Dos simples palabras para demostrar su amor, palabras que nunca abandonaron su boca. Y que, talvez, jamás llegarían a los oídos de Amy.

Era curioso lo que hacía la mente humana en los momentos de máxima tensión. Del mismo modo que un hombre a punto de caer por un precipicio ve su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, Sheldon observó destellos de Amy correr a toda velocidad por su memoria; mientras veía, petrificado y aferrado por sus amigos, como dos oficiales de policía cargaban un cuerpo envuelto en una manta parcialmente blanca. A través de la tela se notaba a una figura delgada, la cabeza de la misma oscurecida gracias a la sangre fluyendo desde un orificio indeterminado. Sintió la mano de Leonard aferrándose a su hombro, presionándolo hasta un punto casi doloroso. Escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los vecinos, atraídos por las sirenas de policía y el morbo que provocaba haber tenido a un criminal viviendo frente a sus narices durante tanto tiempo. Escuchó los susurros calmantes de Penny a través de sus lágrimas y la voz de un uniformado diciendo las palabras más hermosas que podrían acariciar sus oídos:

" _¡Ella está bien!"_

Y el universo continuó expandiéndose, la tierra volvió a rotar, las moléculas retomaron sus divisiones en el aire. Y él siguió viviendo.

Sus piernas se movieron por instinto, llevándolo a la fuente de su vida, a su oxígeno vital: Amy. Necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos. Necesitaba tocarla y asegurarse de que fuese real; y no sólo una visión efímera, una alucinación hermosa con la que evadiría la realidad. Necesitaba amar a Amy. Pero aún estaban esas odiosas manos fuertes que lo sujetaban y el absolutamente molesto tono racional de Leonard advirtiéndole que no podía hacer nada. Alcanzó a ver un destello del cabello castaño de Amy: sólo una estela marrón, unas hebras brillantes, un resplandor. Se concentró en ese insignificante mechón de cabello, ya que era lo único que lo sujetaba al mundo. Una pequeña parte de ella, y eso era lo único que importaba; lentamente, lo demás fue consumido por una bruma blanquecina e indiferente. No le interesaba, no debía interesarle nada más allá del bienestar de la mujer que amaba y amaría por siempre.

Dentro del auto de Leonard, mientras él conducía a toda velocidad hacia el hospital, Sheldon rememoró los acontecimientos que lo llevaron a _esa_ situación. No sólo a encontrarse fuera de esa casa aguardando por Amy, por la captura de su agresor y porque todo se resolviera —eso no había significado nada más que una fianza y una rápida explicación—; quería buscar el momento determinante. El punto de quiebre que los llevó adonde estaban ahora: Amy siendo trasladada al hospital, una muerte, un prófugo y mil cabos por atar. Había una duda que lo carcomía dentro de la entropía de preguntas sin respuestas en la que vivía ¿él contribuyó de alguna forma con alguien que buscaba tan acérrimamente lastimar a Amy? Sentía el impulso de extender esa pregunta más allá de él mismo. Quería gritarla en voz alta y recibir negativas efusivas de todos sus amigos, abrazar su apoyo incondicional como un niño asustado y convencerse de que no había hecho nada malo.

Pero ya sabía la respuesta, la sabía con cada neurona de su cerebro. Se había dejado engañar; impulsado por su ego, había permitido que personas incorrectas entraran a su vida. Sólo porque esas personas se arrastraban como serpientes a sus pies con tal de cumplir sus objetivos sucios. Había estado ciego; y lo único que abrió sus ojos fue la rotura definitiva. El punto de quiebre. Ese momento determinante cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido gracias a su egoísmo. ¿Pero a qué precio? ¿Cuánto costó hacerle notar sus errores? ¿Era esto una prueba de una deidad superior, acaso? ¿Estaban estirando su vida como una resortera, provocándolo para que moviera sus dedos antes de lastimarse?... no. Lo único que debía entender, era que esta vez, él no era el protagonista de esa historia. Escondidas en el tiempo, había cosas mucho más grandes y pesadas que él y sus acciones egoístas.

Sheldon se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Lidiar con la culpa lo estaba matando, y seguir cometiendo errores lo estaba enterrando. Su pose derrotada atrajo, como siempre, el cariño casi maternal de Penny; la que le dio unas palmadas débiles en la espalda. Ella también estaba demasiado asustada para jurarle que todo estaría bien. Sheldon se apartó de su toque con un movimiento brusco; no quería consuelo. No ahora, no él de todas las personas tristes que había entre ellos. Era decadentemente gracioso que él sea el consolado cuando, a sólo unas millas de distancia, su novia podría estar sufriendo quién sabe qué cosas. Efectivamente, las palabras de Kripke habían calado profundamente dentro suyo: debía, por una vez en su vida, ser fuerte.

No sabía qué era lo que lo esperaba en el hospital. No sabía qué era lo que Amy había padecido en aquél horrible lugar. Pero debía enfrentarlo; quería enfrentarlo. Quería consolar a la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón. No quería perderla nunca más. Amy los necesitaba a todos en su totalidad, necesitaba todo el cariño que pudieran otorgarle. No deberían malgastar sus palmadas inútiles o palabras dulces con él.

Durante el resto del viaje, miró hacia afuera por la ventanilla. El sol se acababa de ocultar y una cuantas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el parabrisas, empañándolo. Al llegar al hospital, una tormenta ya se había desatado en el cielo.

No era muy diferente a lo que notaría en los ojos de Amy mucho más tarde: humedad que tenía prohibido aflorar, despojos de algo que no sabía, y un grito mudo tan estruendoso como los relámpagos que estallaban sobre su cabeza.

 **xxx**

El suelo estaba construido de hielo y alaridos antiguos, provenientes de muñecos rotos, sobre él, danzaban un trío de marionetas de hielo. Los dedos del titiritero se movían extáticos por las cuerdas, provocando que dos de las marionetas aprisionaran a la tercera, y le hagan miles de atrocidades; él tenía el control sobre la pobre marioneta abusada. Y con cada hecho atroz, una carcajada resonaba del maestro de títeres. ¡Cuán fácil le resultaría a él elevar a la pobre muñeca lastimada! ¡Alejarla del dolor y darle la vida que merecía! Pero sin tortura, no existía diversión que devorar. Por eso, cortó los hilos con sus garras y sintió placer orgásmico al ver cómo la maltrecha marioneta se disolvía entre las llamas. Lo último que vio antes de despertar, fue su rostro hecho de hielo, perdiéndose otra vez en el fuego de una pesadilla.

Esa pesadilla la había despertado hace bastante tiempo. Contó cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados; luego perdió los números y se rindió. Llevaba tiempo indeterminado despierta, eso era lo único que sabía. No quería abrir los ojos. Tenía, una vez más, miedo de lo que podría encontrar. Una sensación en su cuerpo, un aire que corría diferente, un aroma más suave, eran indicadores de que estaba en otro sitio. Sin embargo, no sería la primera vez que su cabeza haya manipulado sus sentidos y jugado con sus ilusiones con tal de sacarla del agujero en el que estaba cautiva. ¿Cómo afrontaría el hecho de estar todavía en aquél lugar luego de crear una serie de recuerdos sustentables? A veces, la mente de cada uno terminaba siendo su peor enemigo: un asesino a sangre fría, dispuesto a burlarse de sus máximas esperanzas y manotear sus aires de libertad. Sí, lo mejor era seguir con los ojos cerrados. Una vez que sus párpados se separaran, el sueño acabaría y la realidad se plantaría frente a ella otra vez… reclinándose en una mecedora y mirando a través de las cortinas.

Intentando buscar indicios de qué era lo que se sentía diferente, sin avivar sus fantasías imposibles sobre libertad inexistente, comenzó a analizar las diferentes sensaciones de su cuerpo. La primera llegó a ella potente y prometiendo no abandonarla jamás: frío. Un leve escozor en su frente, ya estaba acostumbrada a él; sin embargo, esta vez parecía mucho más débil. Su cuerpo ya no estaba acalambrado, sólo completamente adormilado, sobre algo similar a un colchón y cubierto por mantas suaves. Quizás él la había matado y ese era el cielo: un Cielo aburrido donde lo único confortante es el adormilamiento físico. Quizás él se había apiadado de ella y la había trasladado a una cama —esperaba, con todo su corazón, que no sea eso—. O talvez, y sólo talvez: estaba libre. Cabía la posibilidad de que sus recuerdos no hayan sido alucinaciones reconfortantes que creó su propia mente. Cabía la posibilidad, pequeña, minúscula y frágil, de que él haya muerto.

Pero sólo existía una forma de averiguarlo: ver. Abrir los ojos. Afrontar su nueva realidad macabra. Ser valiente, ser valiente por última vez en su vida y luego volver a dormir. Una rendija se abrió entre sus párpados cansados, sólo un débil haz de luz acarició sus retinas. Sus pupilas se dilataron ante el súbito rayo iluminado, habían estado bastante tiempo en la oscuridad. Volvió a cerrarlos, la esperanza creció dentro suyo, emocionada como si su esqueleto fuera a saltar lejos de su cuerpo.

Entonces, Amy abrió los ojos. Y supo que era libre.

Libertad… era una sensación extraña... ya que no era una sensación en sí misma. Era la ausencia de todo sentimiento, el exilio de la sensibilidad y el dolor. Como si una estatua de hielo hubiera crecido en su interior, amoldándose al límite de su piel y abrazando su mente. No existía ese júbilo en su interior que había esperado sentir si alguna vez salía de aquél lugar. En lugar de eso, se vio desbordada por una extensa melancolía y una pregunta constante: _¿Adónde voy desde aquí?_. Su libertad conllevaba seguir viviendo una vida que no quería llevar: lamentable, repleta de lágrimas, repleta de sangre, repleta de cosas a medio acabar y miradas lastimeras cargadas de vergüenza ajena. Pero no tenía otra vida; uno no puede controlar esas cosas, el destino, el desatino del tiempo y de la mente. Uno sólo puede resignarse y hundirse en el agua sucia de sus recuerdos más traumáticos, esos que se apilaban como demonios sobre su espalda, y la impulsaban hacia el suelo; Un hombre había muerto sobre ella. Un cadáver la había abrazado mientras se desfallecía a causa del cansancio absoluto de su cuerpo. La realización de esas palabras nunca dichas la golpeó con la fuerza de un tren de carga.

Sus ojos, ahora abiertos al máximo, se pasearon frenéticos por cada resquicio de la habitación: era una habitación blanca, estéril, aséptica y deprimente. Sus iris se aferraron a las cortinas; eran _demasiado_ similares a las que había en ese lugar. Sintió la bilis trepando por su garganta junto a un deseo casi irrefrenable por gritar; por gritar hasta caer herida de muerte y con la lengua en un puño; dar alaridos que construirían un suelo de fuego debajo de sus píes y caer, como una marioneta de hielo, sobre ese fuego que la ayudaría a olvidar. Pero ella era una experta en embotellar sus emociones hasta que el cristal que las contenía estallara en mil añicos. Entonces compuso su rostro y su cuerpo en una máscara de indiferencia silenciosa, cuando sus ojos sólo querían llorar y su corazón morirse. Necesitaba aparentar ser fuerte. Necesitaba sus escudos. Era eso… o dejarse llevar por el huracán y el peso de los recuerdos. ¿Huracán? ¿Acaso aún seguía asomándose un huracán? Falso. El huracán ya había arrasado por su vida; la había destrozado y quizás regresaría para pulverizar los escombros.

Amy descubrió que sus manos temblaban una vez que sus ojos cesaron de ver el vacío y bajaron a éstas; las observó por un momento encima del cobertor, pálidas, delgadas, y frías. Temblaban como gotas de hielo a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Se llevó una mano a la boca sin reparos y mordió la carne del dorso. Lo sintió una vez más: el dolor latiente de su carne, el impacto de los dientes, la sangre metálica en sus labios y el cese del temblequeo desesperante. Era como aquella vez: doloroso, rápido, súbito y por primera vez. Había roto una nueva virginidad en su cuerpo: la de la autolesión en busca de olvido, en busca de alivio, en busca de simplemente sentir cualquier cosa, o de distraerse de los malos sentimientos. Miró su mano ahora, ya no temblaba pero sí sangraba y su piel estaba enrojecida. Como si no fuese un problema mayor —y es que en realidad no lo era— dejó reposar su extremidad herida sobre las mantas una vez más, manchándolas de rojo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando cuando su nuca acarició la almohada. Cerró los ojos y confió en que el sueño vendría.

Y en realidad sólo llegaron enfermeras.

Tres de ellas entraron a la habitación, casi flotando y con sus guardapolvos azules. Una sonrisa que aparentaba ser cálida florecía en sus rostros maternales mientras intentaban revisarla para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con ella.

Pero nada estaba bien con ella. Y no podían tocarla. _No tenían el derecho de tocarla._

Como un niño endemoniado, Amy se retorció en la cama mientras las tres mujeres intentaban hacer su trabajo. Gritos inentendibles corrían por sus labios, saliendo y retumbando en las paredes de la habitación. Pero ella nos los escuchó; ella tampoco escuchó los susurros calmantes de las enfermeras o siquiera observó sus expresiones de lástima. Ella estaba fuera de sí misma, con los ojos perdidos en un pasado de recuerdos fantasmagóricos. Los iris color caramelo de la mujer que quería ayudarla se tornaron gélidos, su cabello se oscureció al igual que el fondo blanco. Detrás de ella, sólo había estrellas y sombras. Sintió mil manos quemándola, los susurros apacibles que buscaban calmarla llegaron a sus oídos transformados en carcajadas. Alguien palpó su muslo, inyectándole un sedante.

Lo último que vio antes de caer en el sueño, fueron esos mismos ojos grises cerrados de placer; los labios negros entreabiertos en una mueca de puro goce. Luego se desfalleció. Muerto y sangrando.

Y aún dentro de ella.

 **. . .**

Le gustaba la forma en la que se sentía su cerebro. Torpe, dormido, dopado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo; lo que sí sabía era que aún estaba demasiado drogada por los tranquilizantes para declarar ante los oficiales que habían entrado y abandonado su cuarto en un parpadeo, con los ceños fruncidos por su poca colaboración y posiblemente hartos de café del hospital. Realmente, lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era hablar. ¿Hablar? Ya era bastante que viviera, que no haya robado, matado, o ejercido la prostitución en su juventud. Pedirle cordura y obligarla a sacar sus recuerdos era un abuso total a su mente cansada.

Quería saber la hora, pero su cuerpo no deseaba moverse. Tenía el cabello metido en la cara, haciéndole picar los ojos por el rozamiento insoportable de los mechones contra sus párpados. Con su ojo derecho, el único que estaba abierto, notó la venda que envolvía su mano, la cual descansaba bajo su mejilla. Extraño. ¿Había estado allí antes? ¿La había visto siquiera? De repente, la torpeza no se sintió tan confortante. Podía elegir entre vivir estúpida y en el olvido; o vivir en la miseria y los recuerdos. Jamás tuvo opciones atractivas.

Amy se incorporó lentamente. Necesitaba ir al baño, y mientras poseyera algo de dignidad, lo haría sin ayuda de nadie. De todas formas, no había nadie en la habitación; sólo ella, una potente luz blanca, y esa horrorosa cortina que recibía los impactos de la tormenta que corría afuera. Un mareo la invadió al calzarse las pantuflas. Irguió la cabeza y se puso de pie con dificultad: algo invisible y venenoso reptaba por su cuerpo, y estaba absorbiendo su energía. Sin más ceremonias, y es que realmente no quería que su viaje al baño significara nada, dio unos torpes pasos hasta llegar al pequeño habitáculo.

Titubeó un poco al ver la tecla que encendería la luz. Tenía un problema con los interruptores de luz, un problema que en ese mismo instante descubrió: le aterrorizaba lo que podría encontrarse una vez que su rostro sea visible. Pero se obligó a hacerlo. Con la mano lastimada, le dio un puñetazo rápido a la tecla. Una luz naranja inundó el cuarto, iluminó el espejo y acarició sus ojos cansados.

Al contemplarse, al contemplar su reflejo, fue testigo de todo lo que había sufrido. Esta vez, era sólo un espectador sin rostro viendo a una niña de 16 años que se encerraba en el cuarto de baño y se sacaba las prendas manchadas de sangre. Se llevó las manos a los oídos, como si de él fluyeran los recuerdos malditos de sus pechos lastimados y su cuello adolorido.

Tan rápido como apareció, con un simple flash invisible, el recuerdo se esfumó. Dejándola con la mujer que realmente era ahora. Deshizo el agarre de sus oídos porque le dio vergüenza encontrarse tan frágil y perdida: y sus manos a los costados de su cabeza sólo contribuían a esa imagen deprimente. Posó los ojos en su rostro. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad por aquella cara demacrada, pálida; ahora sólo era una mancha difusa de la mujer que fue antes. Antes del ático. Antes del frío. Antes de morir.

Contuvo el impulso de romper el cristal del espejo con sus propias manos. En lugar de eso, apagó la luz y salió del baño.

Algo la detuvo en el corto trayecto del baño hacia la cama: la ventana. Específicamente, la cortina. No le gustaba esa cortina. Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana y, de sólo un tirón, arrancó el rectángulo de tela. Lo miró como si fuese algo repugnante y lo sostuvo entre sus manos hasta que logró abrir la ventana y, absorbiendo el olor a lluvia, dejó que la tela se perdiera en la tormenta. No quería más cortinas.

 **xxx**

Sheldon sospechaba que, de existir el purgatorio, sería así: una eterna espera por una resolución invisible, por una respuesta, por un par de ojos verdes. En su espera, los fantasmas de sus palabras —dichas, gritadas, o calladas— lo torturaban con tridentes puntiagudos y se reían de su estupidez o cobardía pasada. Mientras, la parte más paranoica de su mente, ideaba mil teorías sobre lo que le podría haber pasado a Amy y porqué demoraban tanto en permitirle verla. La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco, y eso era lo que desprendía todo su cuerpo: desesperación, hambre por respuestas.

Los demás tampoco lo estaban llevando nada bien. Luego de entrar al hospital, correr por los pasillos y llegar a la habitación de Amy, se los había detenido con un "No" contundente. ¿Acaso estaba mal herida? Nadie lo sabía.

Llevaban horas sentados en unos duros bancos de madera que se amuraban a las paredes. Penny, y más tarde Bernadette, sólo paseaban susurrándose en voz baja y mordiéndose las uñas. Leonard estaba junto a él, queriendo tocarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, y luego retrocediendo ante lo tonto que sonaba esa frase. Nada estaba bien.

Howard y Raj eran un mundo aparte. Sheldon se sorprendió en cuanto notó la furia que desprendía Wolowitz. Jamás lo había creído cercano a Amy como para estar tan furioso. Y se lo había dicho; porque, sin saber porqué, su enojo lo molestó.

—¿Puedes cesar con la actuación, Howard? No es tu esposa la que podría estar muriéndose —había dicho mordazmente, sin despegar los ojos de sus rodillas y rompiendo el tenso silencio que había estado reinando desde hace tiempo. En ese momento, muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo: la mano de Leonard presionándose en su hombro, Penny hartándose de la situación y excusándose con buscar otro café. Y Howard, ese diminuto hombre golpeaba fuerte.

No sabía qué era lo que lo impulsó a comportarse de ese modo. Simplemente, necesitaba eliminar algo de la furia hacia sí mismo que lo consumía lentamente desde adentro. Podría haberle devuelto el golpe a Howard. Quiso hacerlo. Quería descargar su ira en miles de golpes, como solían hacerlo su hermano y su padre los fines de semana. Luchaban hasta que no podían ponerse de pie, y luego sonreían extrañamente; como si los golpes sanaran. Sí, quería sentir eso: dolor. Se lo merecía. Avivó a Wolowitz para que lo golpee nuevamente.

Afortunadamente, Bernadette intervino. Le dio una mirada que podría haber congelado el Infierno y se llevó a Howard lejos por un momento.

Así que allí estaba ahora: su mejilla se tornó morada, sus pies golpeaban incesantemente el suelo, todos parecían aterrados y furiosos. Y la constante caminata de Bernadette y Penny terminó de destrozarle los nervios.

—¿Quieren dejar de moverse? **¡Demonios!** —gritó. Realmente gritó. Su voz retumbó en las paredes del corredor y en las puertas de las habitaciones, casi atrayendo a un guardia de seguridad y sorprendiendo a todos sus amigos. Penny parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, se acercó a él dispuesta a arrancarle la lengua. Pero Leonard fue más rápido.

Leonard lo tomó del brazo con fuerza que estaba más allá de él y lo arrastró hacia el baño de hombres, que dadas las horas estaba desierto. Sheldon no opuso resistencia, no tenía ánimos. Pero existía la posibilidad de que si Leonard no lo soltaba en los próximos cinco segundos, terminaría por estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Como si pudiera sentir sus deseos de golpearlo, el físico experimental lo soltó. Se plantó frente a él con una mirada determinante que no había observado hace tiempo; era la mirada de un padre que está a punto de golpear a su hijo por ser un completo idiota. Se miraron por unos segundos, sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas que podrían empañar el espejo, y sus miradas guardaban tantos estallidos que la tensión podría destrozar las ventanas.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Leonard habló:

—¿Qué Diablos estás haciendo, Sheldon? —preguntó, dando un paso más cerca de él y recibiendo una mirada de advertencia. Tuvo suficiente—. ¡Mira a tu alrededor, no eres el único que está sufriendo ni el único que teme perder a Amy! ¡No es el momento para comportarse como un maldito cavernícola! —estalló Leonard, a medida que sus palabras salían fue buscando su inhalador en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

Sheldon podría haberlo golpeado en ese mismo momento. Pero se contuvo; en lugar de dar rienda suelta a su recientemente descubierta violencia, se acercó al lavamanos y comenzó a frotar sus nudillos con fuerza. En el espejo, detrás de sus ojeras y su expresión enloquecida, observó la mirada decepcionada de su amigo. Cerró los ojos, esperando que su rostro desapareciera.

—No me digas cómo debo sentirme ni cómo vivir mi dolor —susurró, enfocándose en la sensación del agua helada mojándole las manos—. No fuiste tú el que la abandonó cuando más te necesitaba —Sheldon abrió sus ojos oscurecidos por el enojo—. ¡No fuiste tú el que colaboró y confió en el sujeto que la acosaba! —volteó y se encontró con la misma expresión de Leonard—. ¡No fuiste tú el que le rompió el corazón! —junto a la palabra _corazón_ , una grieta se abrió en el reflejo del rostro de Sheldon, y un pequeño indicio de sangre quedó en su mano enrojecida. Volvió a abrir el grifo, deshaciéndose de la pequeña astilla de vidrio que quedó clavada entre sus dedos.

Sólo quería destrozar el espejo, destrozar el muro: destrozar a los que le habían hecho daño a Amy. Y si él era parte de ese grupo, destrozarse a sí mismo.

—¿Crees que esto es lo que necesita Amy? —habló Leonard duramente, nada afectado por el súbito ataque de Sheldon—. Ella no necesita un exnovio conflictivo y con deseos de golpear a las personas. Si eso es lo mejor que puedes ofrecerle: un espejo roto y unos gritos sin sentido, será mejor que vayas a casa —Sheldon volvía a tener los ojos cerrados—. Amy necesita saber que te arrepientes. Sé que lo haces. Debes entender que esto está más allá de ti… ¿Sabes? Cuando amas a alguien, cuando realmente lo amas con toda tu alma, aprendes a suprimir las emociones que podrían hacerle daño a esa persona. Ella es tu mundo, quieres lo mejor para ella, quieres que sea feliz sin importar qué. Puedes ser miserable en silencio para garantizar la felicidad de esa persona —Leonard hizo una pausa, rogando que sus palabras alcanzaran a Sheldon—. Amy ha hecho eso durante mucho tiempo. Es momento que tú lo hagas.

Leonard le dio la última mirada antes de caminar hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de girar de la perilla…

—La amo tanto, eso me aterra —era un susurro agrietado. Quizás él estaba llorando. No quería verlo llorar: no por algo que sí merecía sus lágrimas. Jamás volvería a comparar a Sheldon Cooper con un robot—. He dicho tantas cosas incorrectas Leonard… no tienes idea de todo lo que pensé de ella. ¿Cómo puedo mirarme al espejo sin ansiar romperlo? Yo la herí. Estuve a punto de perderla, y su último recuerdo de nosotros serían mis insultos —Leonard tuvo la certeza de que Sheldon estaba llorando— ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudieron hacerle en ese lugar? Yo, yo no sé cómo podré ayudarla —balbuceó, sus palabras incompletas denotaron el pánico que estaba a segundos de invadirlo.

Leonard giró su cuerpo y caminó hasta Sheldon, lentamente movió su mano y la apoyó en el hombro de su amigo. Él no tardó en abrazarlo. Vio su reflejo en el espejo roto, y supo que jamás podría dejar a la deriva a su mejor amigo. Sheldon necesitaba de él, necesitaba que lo empuje hacia la dirección correcta. Leonard también se sentía culpable: había estado tan embelesado y cegado por su boda, que había dejado a Sheldon a la merced de un tipo macabro. No era que lo justificara, pero… si tan sólo hubiera estado allí, las cosas podrían haber tenido un desenlace menos fatal.

—Puedes ser fuerte, Sheldon. Debes serlo —susurró antes de romper el abrazo e instarlo a regresar a la eterna espera.

 **xxx**

La declaración policial la dejó exhausta y con ganas de dormir eternamente. Sólo sintió mil ojos presionándola para que contara sus secretos; esos que ni siquiera se permitía recordar. Recibió miradas serias e información incompleta que no llegó a sus oídos.

Una vez que los oficiales abandonaron la habitación, entró a ella una enfermera. La miró con recaudo por un momento; Amy no sabía porqué. Jamás había visto a esa enfermera. Con una sonrisa, la mujer colocó sobre su regazo un desayuno que le provocó náuseas.

—Hay personas que esperaron toda la noche para verte, Amy. ¿Quieres verlos? —propuso.

Amy no respondió. Sus ojos se clavaron en la manzana verde que formaba parte de su desayuno.

 _¿Había dicho que alguien quería verla?_

Agarró un tenedor y giró la manzana, observándola desde otro ángulo.

 _¿Qué querían ver? ¿Querían ver ese cuerpo frágil que le provocaba vergüenza?_

Apuñaló la fruta con el tenedor, observando como los dientes de metal la perforaban. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su trabajo, apartó la bandeja y se acostó nuevamente.

—Quiero pastillas para dormir —pidió, aprovechando la disponibilidad de la enfermera.

 _A veces la vida es tan perra que nos arrebata incluso el placer de dormir. No puedo dormir y realmente quiero hacerlo. Golpéame la cabeza o hazme tomar un frasco de somníferos. Si quieres ayudarme, hazme dormir. ¡Sin soñar o por siempre! ¿o sabes qué? Mátame, no está muy lejos de lo que quiero._

—No puedo ayudarte con eso, Amy —escuchó que le respondía la enfermera. Cerró los ojos una vez que se encontró nuevamente sola en la habitación.

Allí dentro los minutos parecían horas, el tiempo era un objeto perdido y podría ser el mediodía, así como la mañana o la noche. Sentía que estaba en un limbo; en una jaula de paredes blancas y aroma a antiséptico. Se esforzaba en no pensar en cosas concretas; como en lo que pasaría con su trabajo, con sus amigos, con su vida. La incertidumbre de lo que la esperaba afuera la aterraba.

Ella era, en suma, un problema musical: una disonancia, un ritmo trastornado. Mientras afuera todo sucedía con un ritmo vertiginoso de cascada, adentro suyo reinaba una lentitud exhausta de gota de agua cayendo de tanto en tanto. Eso la estaba enloqueciendo; quería ser fuerte. Quería volver a colocarse el disfraz de valiente y afrontar su vida una vez más. Pero estaba tan cansada…

—¿Amy?

Los ojos de Sheldon eran un cielo despejado, podría perderse en esos ojos azules sólo por la diferencia que significaban. No había mentira en sus iris, ni tormentas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio? No lo recordaba, o no quería recordarlo. Él la había lastimado, él la había alejado… y él aún tenía el poder de hacer brotar en su pecho un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante. Era casi como un somnífero. Lo había extrañado tanto que le dolía, pero era demasiado orgullosa para reconocerlo.

No podía volver a soñar como una niña enamorada, esperando que el amor sanara sus heridas; porque jamás existió tal amor de parte de nadie. Jamás.

Lo ignoró. No podía enfrentarse a una conversación con Sheldon; no en ese momento, talvez nunca. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Su presencia la ponía incomoda y sabía que no tardaría en hablar y con sus palabras rompería el escudo de indiferencia que había perfeccionado; dejando ver el desastre lloroso y roto que realmente era.

—¿Sabes? He estado practicando qué debería decir una vez que pueda verte. Lo he estado haciendo toda la noche —Sheldon se acomodó con recaudo en la silla que había junto a la cama de Amy. Hablando en un susurro y deseando que ella abriera los ojos—… pero he olvidado todas mis disculpas. Creo que lo único que realmente deseo ahora es saber que estás bien, que todo podrá volver a ser como antes… antes, cuando tú estabas conmigo y yo contigo; ambos felices —Sheldon hizo una pausa, frustrado por lo complicado que le resultó expresar sus emociones—. Pero me he dado cuenta de que nuestra relación no fue igualmente satisfactoria para ambos. Estoy tan arrepentido y asustado de tantas cosas, Amy.

—Déjame sola —ordenó Amy, con la voz agrietada. No necesitaba escuchar las divagaciones de Sheldon, la estaban enojando de un modo inexplicable.

—Has estado sola por demasiado tiempo, Amy. No te dejaré una vez más.

Eso lo logró. Amy se incorporó rápidamente, ignorando el mareo que le provocó su movimiento brusco.

—¿Porqué haces esto? —siseó, mirándolo directamente por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. Apenas tomó nota de su aspecto descuidado—. Jamás te importó abandonarme. Lo hiciste demasiadas veces. ¿Te sientes culpable? ¿Es un sacrificio que debes tomar para remendar tus errores del pasado? —la respiración de Amy comenzó a agitarse—. ¡Lárgate! ¡ _No te necesito_ , Sheldon! —mintió—. No tienes idea de las cosas que he superado sin tu ayuda.

Sheldon recibió las palabras de Amy como golpes merecidos. Sabía que ella sufría, aunque intentara ocultarlo con enojo. Incluso él podía notar su dolor camuflado. Antes de irse, Sheldon apretó su mano, esperando, quizás, que el calor que desprendían sus dedos derritiera la escarcha de hielo que cubría su corazón casi ausente.

Esperando que ella se sintiera eléctrica y viva, esperando que su corazón bombee sangre con más fuerza, que sus palmas suden y su columna vertebral se crispe en un agradable escalofrío, esperando que el negro de sus pupilas se expanda casi hasta cubrir completamente al verde —ahora brillante— de sus ojos.

Esperando el fantasma de una sonrisa que jamás apareció.

Amy apartó su mano.

 **. . .**

Amy pensaba que talvez la poesía servía para eso: para que en una noche lluviosa y helada alguien vea escrito en unas líneas su confusión inenarrable y su dolor. Habían transcurrido días, y la única compañía que toleraba era la de un bolígrafo y unas hojas blancas. Ya sea garabateando o escribiendo todo lo que no podía decir en voz alta, había sobrevivido 48 horas con los labios sellados e ignorando los esfuerzos del mundo por comunicarse con ella. El silencio era su piel, el silencio cubría y cobijaba su enfermedad. Tantas personas se habían paseado por su cuarto demostrado que ella era importante, intentando darle abrazos y pidiendo perdón por cosas sin sentido. Tantas personas le tenían lástima. Penny y Bernadette demostraron una vez más ser personas hermosas cuando ella era sólo una perra rota.

Una insignificante parte en su interior, del tamaño de un átomo, deseaba que no la dejaran sola. Aún cuando ella los rechazara, quería que volvieran y la tomaran a la fuerza; la contuvieran y la sanaran. Se preguntó si eso era posible.

Nadie aparte de los oficiales de policía había siquiera nombrado su… _secuestro_. Sin embargo, Amy sentía sus ojos hambrientos por respuestas, y sus mentes deseando conocer cada detalle macabro. Ya sea por curiosidad o para alimentar una pequeña porción de morbo interno que todos los humanos poseen. Sentía, cuando la veían, que sus ojos intentaban destripar una maraña de recuerdos que ni ella misma quería conocer. El solo hecho de que intentaran reconstruir todo lo que había sufrido le repugnaba de tal forma que, cuando eso sucedía, les pedía que la dejaran sola.

Ahora era el momento de helarse la sangre y arrastrarse por un mundo salvaje, con mil heridas frescas amontonándose sobre sus hombros y mil secretos perturbando su corazón.

Amy se vistió mecánicamente. Pensó vagamente que necesitaría ropa más pequeña. De reojo, observó la ventana y hacia afuera. La temporada de lluvias azotaba con fuerza, y en ese instante llovía pese al sol. Detestaba cuando llovía aún estando el sol en el cielo.

Acomodó su cabello sin molestarse en colocarse un pasador. Tomó su bolso y, justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió. Un pequeño sobresalto la inundó, pero la vista del pequeño cuerpo de Bernadette la calmó.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital. Detestaba los hospitales. Se preguntó si quedaba algo en el mundo que ella no detestase. Su amiga hablaba y le acariciaba el brazo; Amy tuvo la certeza de que parecían una hija acompañando a su madre moribunda hacia la morgue. Pero no lo dijo. Aún podía mantenerse callada cuando todo lo que intentaban hacer era ayudarla. No tuvo fuerza ni argumentos para oponerse a los planes de sus amigos sobre lo que pasaría con ella una vez que saliera del hospital. Tuvo que resignarse a convivir con Sheldon. Al menos hasta que su situación económica mejorara. De todas formas, no quería regresar a su apartamento. Demasiados malos recuerdos se amontonaban allí.

Vivir con él no la emocionaba. Antes se habría muerto de alegría; ahora eso era tan emocionante como un trámite entorpecido por la lentitud burocrática. Nada agradable.

Bajo las escamas de su insensibilidad se escondía una profunda amargura y desesperanza. "Secuelas esperables" dijeron los médicos, resignadamente. No, era algo más: Era que su alma ya no estaba.

El Sol la molestó una vez que estuvo a punto de adentrarse en el auto de Bernadette. Las gotas se tornaron más pesadas y las nubes más densas. Aún estaba ese resplandor naranja que lo cubría todo.

Resistió el impulso de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que los edificios se balancearan sobre sus cimientos y haya purgado todas sus desgracias en un grito desgarrador. En lugar de eso, cerró la puerta y apoyó el rostro contra la ventanilla, contando las gotitas que impactaban contra el vidrio.

Le temía a su pasado, le temía a lo que estaba por venir. Y temía, sobre todas las cosas, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y juró escuchar el crujido de su espíritu y las carcajadas de un fantasma.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

 **Si llegaron hasta acá, realmente tengo que darles una corona después de haber leído por completo un capítulo tan aburrido.**

 **Cuando lo escribí supe que este capítulo sería más que nada pensamientos y emociones puras. Pero quizás esta vez me excedí. De todas formas, era necesario escribir sobre Amy en el hospital ya que un salto en el tiempo no era nada conveniente.**

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto; tuve algunos problemas, y demasiado tiempo sin Internet. Pero ahora espero volver con mis actualizaciones regulares.**

 **¿Críticas?**


	13. Confesiones ajenas

**Capítulo 13:** Confesiones ajenas

 **(Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar y menciones sexuales).**

" _You tell me hold your head up, hold your head up and be strong_

 _'Cause when you fall you gotta get up, you gotta get up and move on_

 _Tell me how the hell can you talk, how can you talk?_

 _'Cause until you've walked where I've walked, it's just all talk"._

 **xxx**

Esa noche durmió mal, con un sueño intermitente y sobresaltado. Aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada se despertó por completo. Fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de Amy tendida en una cama de hospital, con las manos vendadas y el rostro cadavérico cesó de torturarlo en sus pesadillas y se asentó en sus recuerdos más recientes.

Salió de la cama resignadamente y arrastró su cuerpo gastado hacia la tetera. Esperó por el silbido de la misma y bebió su té aún al abrigo de la pulcra oscuridad, que era lo único presente aquella madrugada: oscuridad, té y pensamientos. Allí, sentado en su lugar del sofá, envuelto en una bata demasiado liviana para el frío que comenzaba a invadirlo, y luchando contra esa sensación con una bebida cálida, Sheldon se permitió sentir miedo por última vez.

Necesitaba sacar las dudas de su sistema antes de que Amy llegara allí, y sólo faltaban cinco horas para eso.

— _¡Dios!_ —gritó en un susurro, irónicamente, había usado demasiado esa expresión en los últimos tres días. Ya sea para quejarse, o porque simplemente resultó muy cómodo elevar la culpa y responsabilidades a una deidad superior en la que no creía. De a ratos, creer en Dios le servía. De ese modo, podía odiar algo, maldecir algo, y saber que _algo_ tenía una culpa absoluta en todo lo que Amy había sufrido.

Había sido realmente duro para él verla. Y si sus ojos dolían sólo con contemplar su imagen, no quería saber cómo se sentía ella por dentro. Los espectadores sufrían, sí: pero el protagonista siempre se lleva la peor parte, ya que es el único que carga realmente con todo el dolor, el peso de la memoria y de las verdades. Y de los secretos. Sabía que Amy se guardaba cosas, aún él, con todos sus problemas a la hora de los sentimientos, podía ver que ella estaba comprimiendo sus emociones. Las comprimía hasta tal punto que luego éstas estallarían como granadas.

Cuando se trataba de Amy, o cuando se trataba de identificar su dolor, estaba mejorando. Y no podía dilucidar si eso era bueno o malo. Cuando la vio por primera vez, tres días atrás que parecían tres eternidades, había requerido de todo su autocontrol para no dejar salir fuera de sí toda la furia que lo consumía. Furia hacia él mismo, furia hacia Eastcott, furia hacia el cadáver que parecía vivir más que nunca en las heridas de Amy. Ella apenas habló, ella tenía esa herida a un lado de su frente. Y sus ojos verdes, tan ausentes; viendo todo a través de un filtro frío e indiferente, saltando por los movimientos rápidos y frunciéndose ante la visión de una manzana. Pero jamás llorando. Ella nunca lloró.

Había temido encontrarse con Amy hecha un desastre, porque sabía que no podría haberla consolado. ¿Y si ella estaba llorando? ¿y si ella luchaba con él? ¿y si ella le gritaba que lo odiaba y que todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa y no lo quería ver jamás?... habían sido demasiados pensamientos frenéticos y entremezclados fluyendo por su mente, casi le provocaron un ataque de pánico. Sin embargo, una vez que cruzó la puerta y sus ojos cayeron en los de Amy, supo que la realidad era mucho más diferente y peor que todo lo que se había imaginado.

Porque, en cierta forma, Amy no estaba allí.

Este pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza al segundo día de internación. Entró silenciosamente a su habitación y simplemente la observó por demasiado tiempo. La creía dormida, y cuando, impulsado por una fuerza invisible que lo obligaba a tocarla, quiso acariciar su cabello, ella abrió los ojos de un golpe y se sentó en la cama. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordarla perfectamente, cada detalle, cada movimiento brusco en su pecho a causa de su respiración agitada. Su palidez le dio miedo, y cuando quiso pedir perdón, abrir la boca, o decirle simplemente que la amaba y la quería devuelta, ella volvió a acostarse con los ojos cerrados engañosamente y la cara de cera. Sí, Amy no estaba allí.

Había una parte de ella que estaba paralizada, muda, sellada como una puerta de acero blindado que nadie sería capaz de atravesar nunca.

Qué había causado eso, no lo sabía con exactitud. Y la incertidumbre lo estaba matando. Obviamente, conocía el hecho de que un secuestro era un episodio absolutamente traumático en la vida de cualquier persona. Pero tenía la sensación de que había muchas más cosas enterradas debajo de eso. Amy era una mujer fuerte, sabía que lo era; y ella jamás se perdería de tal modo, a no ser que le haya ocurrido algo realmente malo durante su tiempo en cautiverio. Existían un sinfín de situaciones _malas_ que ella podría haber sufrido.

Sheldon detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos en cuanto notó que estaba presionando la taza con demasiada fuerza, casi agrietándola. Considerar todo lo que Amy podría haber padecido, y saber que dentro de todas las opciones macabras una era la correcta, le provocaba una furia tan potente que llegaba a asustarlo.

Una vez que terminó su bebida, revisó la hora en su reloj pulsera. Sólo habían transcurrido 45 minutos. Consideró volver a la cama, pero sabía que ya no podría volver a dormir. Y si lo lograba, sus sueños estarían plagados de Amy. El gesto en blanco de Amy. Aquella mano vendada crispándose bajo su toque; alejándose con miedo… pensar en eso sólo lo enfurecía. La furia no era práctica; y eso era la que necesitaba en ese instante: ser práctico al igual que el resto del grupo. Ser útil y adecuar el camino para la recuperación de Amy.

Aliviado de tener una tarea con la que distraerse hasta el amanecer, Sheldon saltó fuera del sofá aún vistiendo su bata y encendió las luces.

Tres solitarias cajas de cartón se amontonaban sobre la barra de la cocina. Leonard se las llevaría dentro de unas horas, eran sólo libros varios y cosas inútiles, pero estaba decidido a no dejar nada en su antigua habitación, no quería que eso fuese un estorbo para Amy. Sheldon observó las cajas con nostalgia. Entendía que Leonard daría ese paso tarde o temprano, ya que estaba casado y eso era lo que la gente casada hace: vivir juntos. La fuerza de la situación, sin embargo, lo había retrasado. Ahora lo observaba marchar para siempre, sabía que jamás volverían a convivir.

Pero era algo que debía hacerse de ese modo. Y Amy lo necesitaba allí con ella de todas formas, los necesitaba a todos lo más cerca posible. Ella no se había negado a vivir con él; no porque sus argumentos fueran irrefutables, lógicos, o porque aceptara que necesitaba contención. Sino porque, en realidad, le daba igual. Y ésta no era una conclusión a la que él había llegado, eran palabras que habían salido de su propia boca.

—No me importa —esa había sido su frustrante respuesta a la ayuda que todos le estaban brindando. Un simple encogimiento de hombros, ni siquiera una negativa. Y luego cerró los ojos, regresando a ese estado de dormir sin dormir y volviendo a hablar sólo para pedirles que salieran del cuarto.

Tardó en comprender lo que significaba ese "No me importa", pero llegó a la conclusión de que no era lo más preocupante. Ella viviría con él hasta que volviera a ser Amy, la mujer independiente que solía valerse por sí misma. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sola estando en ese estado catatónico e indefenso? No existía manera en el mundo de que la dejara sola. _Nunca más._

La perspectiva de vivir con Amy siempre lo puso nervioso. En el pasado, se preocupó de que ella fuera avasallante y él terminara por verse agobiado y lo arruinara todo. Ahora, su preocupación radicaba en que ella sería tan avasallante como un átomo de oxígeno, y quizás él no lograra hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Caminó al cuarto de Leonard, atravesando el pasillo oscurecido y encendiendo más luces rápidamente. La habitación se iluminó. Las paredes que antes estuvieron atestadas de carteles y estanterías donde descansaban figuras de acción desaparecieron para dejarle paso a una pulcritud desnuda y aburrida. Los cajones del clóset estaban completamente vacíos, al igual que la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Todo estaba esperando por ser nuevamente habitado, listo para recibir a su próximo huésped. Sheldon le dio la última mirada a la habitación antes de caminar hacia el baño.

Se plantó frente al botiquín abierto con un gesto de disgusto. Le habían advertido que debía hacerlo, pero no lo consideró necesario. Ahora, sin embargo, consideraba que era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Minuciosamente, comenzó a examinar los diferentes medicamentos, separando los que en dosis altas podrían ocasionar problemas serios. Cuando sus ojos se deslizaron sobre un frasco de pastillas para dormir —que su madre se había olvidado en su última visita—, lo tomó entre sus manos al instante y lo vació por completo en el inodoro. Amy había desarrollado el hábito de pedir pastillas para dormir en cualquier momento, aún cuando no tenía prescripción médica para consumirlas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse lo que podría pasar si ella encontraba aquel frasco rebosante de pastillas. Sintiendo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, continuó con la limpieza del apartamento.

Había sido recomendación de una enfermera que hagan aquello: "Adecuar el camino de su recuperación" en síntesis, eliminar los objetos que pudieran lastimarla. Y brindarle paz. Hasta ahora estaban cumpliendo exitosamente el primer punto.

Regresó a la sala cargando una caja mediana repleta de pastillas. La dejó en la mesa de café, poco tiempo después se unieron a ella unas botellas de vino tinto, y todo el alcohol que pudo encontrar en el refrigerador. Al abrir el cajón donde guardaban los cubiertos, la sensación de estar exagerando le sobrevino. ¿Amy podría intentar lastimarse a sí misma? ¿Esos cuchillos eran un impedimento en su camino a la recuperación?. Si lo eran, también lo debería ser cualquier elemento punzante, lo que lo llevaría a tener que deshacerse de los espejos, tenedores, navajas de afeitar, tijeras, y reemplazar los cristales de las ventanas por pantallas de plástico... después de titubear por unos instantes, regresó los cuchillos al cajón y lo cerró.

Amy jamás haría una cosa como esa.

Eran cerca de las seis y media cuando consideró el apartamento como adecuado. Sorprendentemente no sentía sueño ni cansancio, sólo una profunda sensación de ansiedad que intentó disipar con una ducha caliente. Bernadette había insistido en recoger a Amy del hospital, Sheldon sospechaba que quería algún tiempo a solas con ella. Guardaba la esperanza de que lograra sacarle _algo_ : no la información que todos se morían por saber, sino una palabra, una emoción cualquiera, una lágrima o una risa. Algo que demostrara que vivía más allá de su pulso. Algo que le permitiera ver más allá de su exterior adormilado.

Estaba bebiendo su segundo té cuando llamaron a la puerta. Apurado, vio la hora una vez más; suspiró de alivio al descubrir que aún quedaba tiempo hasta que Amy llegara. Con un gesto de fastidio se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola. El rostro confortante de Leonard fue bienvenido.

—Veo que ya tienes todo organizado —comentó Leonard una vez que estuvo dentro. Se sentó en su vieja silla, acomodándose para una conversación que, hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabía que deseaban tener—… ¿cómo te sientes con esto, Sheldon? —preguntó de una vez, decidiendo no divagar.

Sheldon despegó los ojos de la taza, que era donde se había estado concentrado desde que la puerta se cerró una vez más. Levantó las cejas con ligera sorpresa.

—Esa es una pregunta groseramente obvia, Leonard —respondió mordazmente—. Supongo que estoy haciendo lo mejor para Amy —agregó después de un nuevo sorbo de té. No sentía ánimos de hablar.

—¿Sabes que estaremos aquí todo el tiempo, verdad? Las cosas serán duras, pero Amy es una mujer fuerte y podrá salir adelante —el tono falsamente optimista de Leonard estaba molestando a Sheldon en sobremanera.

—No te ofendas Leonard, pero sólo toma tus _malditas_ cajas y vete. No sabes lo que pasará o no con ella. Acabo de desechar decenas de píldoras por su propia seguridad; debo sospechar incluso de que haga algo para lastimarse… y esto aún no ha iniciado.

Leonard frunció los labios ante la dureza de Sheldon. No importaba la seriedad de su voz, jamás podría acostumbrarse a escucharlo decir maldiciones. Más allá de eso, sabía que tenía miedo. Todos tenían miedo. ¿Creaba alguna diferencia reconocer ese miedo en voz alta? En esta ocasión, no. Se levantó de la silla y cogió sus cajas sin dificultad. Sheldon amagó con ayudarlo, luego lo reconsideró y continuó jugando con la cuchara que descansaba dentro de su bebida.

El miedo empañaba los vidrios tanto como la lluvia soleada que había comenzado a caer. Sheldon se mordió el labio: sólo faltaban treinta minutos.

Miró hacia afuera, corriendo la cortina unos centímetros, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerlo de su tensa espera. Terminó pensando en lo inapropiadas que eran las tormentas con sol.

 **. . .**

Cuando ellas llegaron, sólo pudo intercambiar una mirada anhelante con Bernadette; pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza e intentó acariciar el brazo de Amy. Amy parecía volver a estar dormida mientras caminaba.

—¿Quieres té, Amy? —preguntó, realmente ansioso por escuchar una respuesta. Por una reacción.

No hubo tal suerte. Amy le dio una mirada corta y apagada, pero así eran todas sus miradas los últimos días. Ignoró a Penny. Ignoró a Leonard. Ignoró al mundo, y fue a dormir. Sheldon se encontró en el centro de las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Finalmente, Bernadette fue la que expresó las preocupaciones de todos.

—Ella sigue haciendo lo mismo —incluso susurrando, se notaba la ansiedad en su voz aguda—. ¡No podemos seguir llevándole la corriente! Tiene que afrontarlo. Debe salir de esa cama y comer, vivir, recuperar su vida… y no lo hará si la dejamos hundirse en la miseria como ella nos pide —Bernadette se incorporó, decidida. La mano calmante de su marido la detuvo. Quizás todavía no era el tiempo de ponerse bruscos.

—Amy necesita ayuda profesional —habló Raj esta vez, mirando de soslayo el pasillo por donde ella había desaparecido minutos atrás—. ¿Han notado cómo está? No quiero ser duro, amigos, pero realmente no podemos hacer nada sin ayuda. Esto está más allá de nosotros —Raj buscó las palabras indicadas para decir lo siguiente—… y, no te ofendas Sheldon, pero no eres la persona más amorosa y confortante del mundo —gruñó la última parte, olvidando ser cuidadoso.

La sala se inundó en un silencio tenso, sólo roto ocasionalmente por el choque de las tazas de té contra la mesita de café. La lluvia había aumentado de intensidad. Ahora que el sol había desaparecido, una sensación fría se expandió por el apartamento. Sheldon consideró las palabras de Raj. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no se molestaría en confirmar lo que ya todos sabían. Sólo estaba intentando hacer lo correcto por una vez en su vida.

—¡Bueno, todos nos hemos puesto muy dramáticos! —exclamó Penny, atrayendo todas las miradas a ella—. Ella estará mejor con el tiempo. Dentro de unos días se dará cuenta de que está viviendo su sueño: aquí, cohabitando con Sheldon, bebiendo café mientras llueve como en alguna aburrida novela romántica —saltó fuera del sofá, exhalando un falso positivismo con cada palabra—. ¡Y cuando se dé cuenta de eso, dejará de lamentarse y volverá a ser nuestro pequeño y extraño trozo de lana! —sacudió los brazos, realmente deseando creérselo.

—Claro, porque el mejor remedio para superar un trauma es regresar con el tipo que siempre te trató como basura —la voz de Howard chorreaba sarcasmo.

Sheldon se puso tieso en su asiento. —Yo elegiría mis palabras con cuidado, Wolowitz —gruñó, dándole una mirada de advertencia que Howard recogió indiferente.

Sin más, Bernadette palmeó la rodilla de su esposo y se marcharon junto con Raj, el cual le pidió a Sheldon que llamara si sucedía cualquier cosa. Más tarde, le siguieron Leonard y Penny. Sheldon tuvo la sensación de haberse quedado viviendo con un fantasma. Y aunque se regañó por utilizar una expresión tan cruel, era todo lo que podía sentir.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños. Había algo triste dentro de lo extraño, también.

Comenzó esa misma noche. Dejó dormir a Amy, aunque sospechaba que lo único que estaba haciendo era mantener los ojos clavados en el techo. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, decidió que debería despertarla. Le preocupaba su salud, ella tenía que alimentarse; incluso había pasado la tarde cocinando una deliciosa sopa de verduras. Supuso que eso sería más apropiado que la comida recalentada del hospital —por cierto, Amy jamás tocaba la comida del hospital. Sólo jugaba con ella—. Entonces, después de colocar los platos sobre la mesa de café, caminó lentamente hacia la antigua habitación de Leonard. Pasaron tres series de golpes: Amy no respondía. El pánico lo invadió y, con el sentimiento inquietante de que algo estaba aún peor, abrió la puerta.

Ella no estaba allí. Y la habitación era un desastre. Sheldon se sorprendió de todo el caos que Amy pudo crear sin hacer ningún sonido, la ropa que Bernadette había rescatado de su apartamento se encontraba desparramada en el suelo y sobre la cama, como si alguien las hubiera lanzado en busca de algo. No se quedó mucho tiempo plantado en la puerta, el sonido de la ducha lo atrajo.

Amy permaneció en el baño durante tres horas más. Cuando ella salió, estaba tan asustado de lo que podría estar haciendo que había llamado a Penny para que la revisara, o algo por el estilo. Sólo sabía que no podría manejarlo solo. Penny entró a su habitación y se quedó allí por quince minutos, cuando salió, parecía enfadada y triste al mismo tiempo. "Sólo has que coma, Sheldon" dijo, antes de cruzar el pasillo con el ceño fruncido. Y eso fue lo que intentó hacer hasta la una de la madrugada. Amy volvía a estar acostada, con el cabello mojado y envuelta en más batas de las que él podía contar. Ella nunca lo vio del todo, pero terminó por apiadarse o cansarse; una vez que se aseguró de que hubiera comido lo suficiente, hizo algo que jamás pensó que desearía. Quiso darle un beso de buenas noches a Amy. No en los labios, no uno muy largo; sino un beso en la frente. Como solía hacer su madre cuando estaba enfermo, un beso de los cálidos, que desprenden calor y la seguridad de que todo mejoraría. Pensó que no le importaría, internamente deseó que ese beso desencadenara algún tipo de reacción en ella. Y así lo hizo.

—¡No! —era la primera palabra que escuchaba salir de Amy desde aquél día en el hospital. Era un grito, una negativa aterrada y efusiva. Ella saltó lejos de él, lejos de su toque y su calidez. Había algo en sus ojos cuando gritó… una sombra. Su expresión cambió de un momento a otro, y su rostro se contorsionó en un gesto de horror. Lo miró con esa mirada irreconocible por unos segundos más antes de hacerse una bola entre las mantas y enterrar su cabeza debajo de las almohadas. Después de eso, Sheldon salió del cuarto y la dejó sola y hecha un lío. En realidad, quería quedarse con ella. Sin embargo, las palabras no servían, los abrazos lo empeoraban, y nada parecía calmarla más que dormir o pretender que lo hacía.

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de esperanza lo alumbró cuando notó que Amy ya estaba despierta, lejos de la cama, y tomando un café. La vio desde lejos cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la sala: había corrido las cortinas en su totalidad, dejando que la luz de la mañana se filtrara fuertemente dentro del apartamento. Veía hacia afuera y sorbía su café en silencio, aún tenía su pijama y, Sheldon confirmó más tarde, no pretendía vestirse. La esperanza duró poco. Ella lavó la taza, la guardó, y pasó junto a él como una débil ráfaga de viento.

Tres noches después, sucedió algo realmente aterrador. La rutina seguía siendo la misma, no mejoraba. Pero tampoco empeoraba, y eso significaba un alivio. Amy se despertaba, bebía su café, y luego volvía a su cuarto. En una ocasión, dejó deslizar una pregunta.

—¿No irás a trabajar? —esas cuatro simples palabras volvieron loco a Sheldon; no de una forma incorrecta, sino de alegría.

¡Ella finalmente había comenzado a comunicarse! Emocionado, le explicó que decidió tomarse unas vacaciones. Ella no lo miró a los ojos ni volvió a hablar, sólo se retiró a seguir durmiendo —o escribiendo, Sheldon descubrió que hacía esto con bastante regularidad—. Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando sucedió. Lo primero que escuchó, fue un susurro. Las habitaciones estaban pegadas, así que no resultó muy dificultoso escuchar la pesadilla de Amy. Los susurros fluctuaron hasta volverse gritos. Gritos realmente fuertes que terminaron por despertarla. Había saltado fuera de la cama con el primer susurro, y descubrió que tocarla sólo empeoraba las cosas. No la tocó, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron, ella volvió a hablar. Sólo que esta vez, sus palabras lo hundieron en una profunda tristeza.

—Necesito una maldita píldora para dormir. O para morir. La que consigas primero —dijo, antes de volver a perderse entre las mantas.

La miró por unos instantes. Completamente enojado y desesperado. Quiso tomarla por los hombros y moverla hasta que recuperara el sentido. Quería hacerla gritar, hablar, quería que le revelara qué era lo que la había hecho sufrir tanto, tan profundamente. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, quería entenderla. Realmente entenderla y saber hacer lo correcto, poder abrazarla y que sus palabras funcionaran. Se limitó a salir de la habitación, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas… ¿de furia, confusión? O talvez de todo mezclado. Eran demasiados sentimientos para él. Esa no fue la única pesadilla. Y ese no fue el único comportamiento inquietante de parte de Amy que le heló la sangre. Ella comenzó a usar guantes en todo momento, y nuevos rasguños aparecieron en el interior de sus brazos, los vio una vez, mientras la observaba dormir. Ella ya no hablaba, ni siquiera suspiraba. Y ella comenzó a moverse sólo para abrir las cortinas.

Amy se estaba muriendo, y él no lograba saber porqué, ni lo estaba evitando.

Cuando Penny y Bernadette comprendieron lo serio de la situación, decidieron inmiscuirse en la misma. Una tarde soleada, abordaron el 4A cargadas con un arsenal de películas y chocolates; esperando que la perspectiva de un día de chicas provocara algún tipo de respuesta en Amy. No hubo tal suerte.

—¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy, Amy? —preguntó alegremente Bernadette, mientras se recostaba junto a ella en la cama desecha, intentando exageradamente disipar la tristeza que reinaba en el ambiente.

Ella y Penny esperaron la respuesta de su amiga. Pero nada llegó. Finalmente, Bernadette tuvo suficiente.

—¿Sabes? No te estás haciendo esto sólo a ti. Estás consumiendo a todos a tu alrededor mientras te escondes aquí en lugar de salir y afrontar tus problemas con fuerza, como deberías hacerlo.

Amy parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de volver a hablar, sus palabras potenciando el enojo de sus amigas.

—Lamento que detuvieras tu perfecta vida por mi culpa, Bernadette. En ningún momento te pedí que lo hicieras.

Era, sin duda, la frase más larga que había dicho en demasiado tiempo. Y también la más dolorosa. No había reproches en sus palabras, sólo una verdad absoluta: realmente lo sentía.

—¿Porqué no nos dices que sucedió en ese lugar, Amy? Hablar te hará bien, te sanará —propuso Penny, dándole una mirada cálida y rogando que la escuchara.

Pero los oídos de Amy la trasladaron, sin que nadie lo supiera, a otro lugar.

 _Hacer el amor sana, Farrah. Destruye tu dolor lejos de tu cuerpo... déjame ser el que aleje tu dolor una vez más._

—Lograremos entenderlo Amy, sólo necesitamos que nos lo expliques —agregó Bernadette, presionándole el hombro. Amy se alejó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Estaban a punto de rendirse cuando la escucharon: su voz agrietada y pequeña, filtrándose con dificultad a través de la almohada.

—Ustedes _jamás_ podrán entenderlo —la voz de Amy, casi siempre calma y ausente, dejó mostrar por primera vez una emoción. Estaba llorando—. Yo… yo lo _reviví_ todo una vez más. ¿Cómo podrían entenderlo? Ustedes nunca… —ahora, ambas tuvieron la certeza de que Amy estaba llorando. Con fuerza—. Quiero estar sola —pidió entre sollozos.

Pero ellas no se movieron. No cuando estaban tan cerca de la verdad, no cuando habían logrado sacarla de aquel estado insensible. Necesitaban respuestas tanto como Amy necesitaba dejarlas salir de su mente. Necesitaban saber con certeza qué era a lo que se estaban enfrentando.

—¿Qué es lo que jamás nos pasó, cariño? ¿Qué es lo que no podemos entender? —preguntó Penny dulcemente, inclinándose sobre Amy y acariciándole la parte de su cabello que se dejaba ver.

Nada más salió de esa conversación. Amy estaba cansada, o simulaba estarlo. No volvió a abrir los ojos. Después de unos momentos, Penny y Bernadette decidieron dejarla sola.

Los días se movían. Las cosas no cambiaban. Y la vida no se detenía para nadie.

 **xxx**

Pasaba los días recordando y gritando en silencio. La perspectiva de abandonar la cama la asqueaba. Los viajes al espejo le repugnaban aún más. No lograba reconocer a esa mujer horrible que le devolvía la mirada con recelo. ¿Esa misma mirada era la que recibían sus amigos de su parte? Si así era, sentía lástima por ellos. Lo mejor era que la abandonaran en la habitación para siempre y continuaran con sus vidas sin su deplorable imagen rondando por sus mentes. Pero sabía que ellos se preocupaban de verdad. Lo sabía, y se encogía de hombros al respecto. Estaba absolutamente sola. Sentía, cuando las personas se le acercaban, una aproximación de sombras fastidiosas. Todos los seres del mundo la fastidiaban, ninguno podría entender en su totalidad todo lo que estaba sufriendo. Una voz dentro de ella le gritaba que estaba siendo asquerosamente egocéntrica, autocompasiva, e injusta. Pero había demasiadas voces gritando en su interior como para escuchar a esa en particular. Algunas voces eran masculinas, otras se escuchaban a través de cascadas de agua. Muchas carcajadas lejanas y disonantes la estaban volviendo loca, y lamentablemente, no había nada en el apartamento que sirviera para extinguir su locura momentáneamente. Era peligrosa, podría volverse adicta a cualquier cosa que le impidiera recordar. O que suplante sus recuerdos con estallidos en colores pasteles, o con una agrietada y sosa nube blanca. Eso buscaba: insensibilidad. El placer de no sentir nada, ya sea por una pura defensa psicológica, o producida por fármacos ilegales. Sabía qué sustancias debía consumir, en qué dosis tomarlas y con cuánta regularidad consumirlas. El problema era conseguirlas. Había experimentado lo mismo con los cigarrillos; ahora fumaba escondida, a través de la ventana para que el olor no se impregnara en la habitación. No quería pensar qué haría cuando se acabaran. Había algo calmante en observar el humo mientras éste luchaba por enroscarse en el aire.

Podía decir que estaba viviendo en un ensueño. Siendo consciente de ello y, de todas formas, no queriendo despertar. Podía recordar cada matiz de lo que había vivido. Tanto a sus dieciséis años, como un mes atrás. Sorprendentemente, había sobrevivido treinta días sin perder el control por completo. Podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Sheldon sobre su cabeza en todo momento, vigilándola, intentando entenderla. Y sufriendo. Podía sentir el sufrimiento de Sheldon, pero no quería volver a confiar en él. Sinceramente, sólo había aceptado vivir con él porque no sentía las ganas suficientes como para moverse y subsistir; fue más fácil resignarse ante su destino. Sí, Sheldon sufría; lo lamentaba, en verdad que sí, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había algo que la estaba sosteniendo entre sus dientes, nunca permitiéndole del todo _regresar_ a la realidad. ¿Qué era lo que había quedado después del ático? Sólo los despojos de una mujer fuerte: nada más, nada menos.

¿Cómo huir de tu propia piel? ¿Cómo exterminar tus recuerdos? ¿Cómo extinguir la desesperanza que se expande dentro tuyo como un cáncer? Esas eran las dudas que la carcomían todos los días de su vida, a cada segundo, con cada mirada de lástima que acariciaba su rostro o con cada pregunta que no podía responder. La angustia seguía caminando por su ser, solitaria y desdeñosa; y tomando el control de todo una vez más. Disfrutaba de ver hacia afuera por la ventana, sólo unos minutos al día. Hace semanas que no pisaba el césped o veía un árbol; hace meses que no reía de verdad.

Quería recordar lo que se sentía estar sentada en un parque, cuando los niños comienzan a correr muy fuerte y el sol se siente tan cálido contra tu piel. Levantas los ojos, sonríes al mundo y éste te devuelve la sonrisa. Luego vas de compras con tus amigas, comes y lo disfrutas, observas tu reflejo y llegas a pensar que hay algo atractivo en ti. Que hay algo bueno en ti. Después de todo eso, sueñas. Sueñas con el futuro que mereces y conseguirás; sueñas porque la vida es hermosa, porque jamás volverás a caer y eres fuerte. ¿Cómo se sentía eso? Imaginaba que agradable. Pero su realidad, era otra. Hace siglos que no pisaba un parque; y si lo hacía, en él no había niños corriendo, sólo ancianos solitarios alimentando aves. Tampoco había sol, sino nubes densas cubriendo el cielo. Le frunciría el ceño al mundo, y éste le devolvería una lágrima. Luego llovería, por lo que la salida con amigas jamás se realizaría y terminaría por saltarse las comidas por simple desgana y considerar su reflejo como nefasto. No habría sueños. No habría futuro; porque lo único que puedes hacer bien es caer y ser débil. Sabía cómo se sentía eso: apático, gris, vacío.

Se imaginaba a ella misma perdida en un laberinto de gritos; un laberinto de sus propios gritos salvajes. Una mano caía desde una nube y averiguaba qué era lo que estaba mal. ¿Qué inducía aquellos alaridos de ayuda? Aliviada, después de comprobarlo, la mano se alejaba: el laberinto sólo existía en su mente. Había soñado con esto; fue una pesadilla realmente inquietante, ya que en cada puerta del metafórico laberinto flotaban, imponentes y terribles, los peores momentos de su vida. El sueño no cesaba de repetirse y el final siempre era el mismo: descendía la mano divina, pero no le brindaba ninguna ayuda. Entonces ella gritaba, pataleaba y lloraba para que la sacara de allí. Pero sus gritos se transformaban en susurros que decían lo mismo en diferentes volúmenes: _Farrah_. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente.

Quizás debería estar rogando por ayuda. Quizás debería haberse matado en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. _Suicido_ era una palabra ácida, atractiva, e inalcanzable. Aún no estaba rendida del todo para intentarlo, aún no estaba preparada para abandonar la vida. Deseaba traducir esto como un acto de valentía; pero sólo era uno más de cobardía. No era lo suficientemente valiente para arrancar su dolor de raíz… no quería pensar en su dolor, pero éste estaba dentro de ella, delirante, acalorado por alguna fiebre misteriosa. Y eso era lo que la llevaba nuevamente al inicio: muda, insensible y registrando cada resquicio del apartamento en busca de algo para acallar dicho dolor, mientras simultáneamente ocultaba sus heridas y su humo.

En ese momento, Amy rodó en la cama conteniendo un suspiro. Era momento de iniciar un nuevo día. Aspiró fuertemente sintiendo que su cuerpo se llenaba de un olor vivificante, olor de las mañanas, olor de café y de sol. Poco a poco sus ojos se abrían hacia el extraño arco iris matinal. Sus ojos eran el verde que faltaba para completar el prisma cotidiano. Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, se divirtió pensando que el verde de sus ojos fuese algo que el mundo pudiera perder; eso le había dicho Raj en uno de sus _turnos_. Hacían eso: turnarse para ver quién podía sacarle emociones. Él lo logró. Lo que dijo fue tan hermoso y falso que la hizo llorar. No en ese instante y no frente a él, sino mucho tiempo después; era el tipo de llanto que inicia por una pequeña acción y continúa interminablemente por todas las penurias de la vida entera. Era el tipo de llanto que debe purgarse a gritos y temblores; pero también era el tipo que debe ocultarse bajo la almohada para no despertar a nadie. Para no seguir arruinando aún más las cosas. Sus ojos verdes la hicieron llorar. Lo que sólo era una prueba más de su locura.

Algo la detuvo en el pasillo. Lograba verla desde allí, captó su atención sólo del modo que ella sabía hacerlo. _Ella era un estallido nuclear entre tanta miseria_. Y no había cambiado ni un poco; aún con su ropa divertida y esos pantalones azul eléctrico. Aún con el cabello rojo sujeto en una cola de caballo y aún con las mejillas de manzana y sus ojos de botones negros.

Naomy no había cambiado ni un poco.

—Es bueno volver a verte, niña —saludó, y Amy sólo pudo pensar en cuánto había echado de menos su voz dulce y sus palabras sinceras.

Le creyó: ella realmente consideraba bueno volver a verla, aunque estuviera hecha un desastre. Quiso hablar. Quiso preguntar si todo estaba bien, hablar de su madre, darle un abrazo o llorar sobre su hombro mientras ella la sostenía y le acariciaba el cabello. Pero no pudo hacerlo, y ella lo entendió. Sentía que estaba a punto de tener una conversación en la que sólo uno hablaría. Naomy no la presionaría para hablar, Naomy sólo diría las palabras correctas. Ese era su don. Entonces Amy se sentó frente a ella en el sofá individual, preguntándose fugazmente dónde estaba todo el mundo y descubriendo que era mejor que nadie estuviera. La vio, e intentó curvar las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa de recibimiento. Fracasó.

—Fuiste realmente dura de encontrar, cariño —comentó—… antes que nada, tengo noticias que probablemente te emocionarán. Evelyn ha respondido favorablemente al tratamiento.. ¡Así es Amy! Ha estado muy bien las últimas semanas y sólo pregunta por ti —Naomy la miró con esos ojos que ya conocía, los había visto en sus amigos antes: esos ojos que esperaban alegría. Esta vez, la encontraron.

Amy sintió que un profundo alivio la inundaba, esa sensación casi ahogó a los gritos que seguían luchando en su interior. Que su madre estuviera mejorando la llenaba de esperanza; se recordó, después de mucho tiempo, una nueva razón para vivir: Evelyn Fowler, mujer tenaz que sobrevivió una vez al cáncer, y lo haría dos veces. Lo estaba haciendo. Su madre era una mujer fuerte, la admiraba por eso.

—Talvez puedas ir a verla este sábado —sugirió.

Amy abrió los ojos con pánico. Aún no estaba lista. Aún no. No había salido en semanas; no sentía ánimos para su madre. No sentía ánimos para seguir enfrentándose a personas que amaba y que, seguramente, lastimaría con sólo una visión a su estado deplorable. Negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla a los ojos. Escuchó el suave suspiro de Naomy.

—¿Cómo quieres enfrentar tus temores?

Era la pregunta adecuada. Y la que más miedo le daba responder; ya que no conocía la respuesta. En lugar de eso, conocía la salida fácil.

—Con pastillas —su respuesta salió avergonzada y resignada. Nada de la indiferencia con la que solía manejarse estuvo presente en ese momento.

—Eres más que tus heridas, Amy —le dijo Naomy antes de irse, ignorando su respuesta deprimente y saliendo por la puerta.

Amy se quedó sola y con sus pensamientos una vez más.

Era más que sus heridas. Era más que su pasado. Pero esas dos cosas, eran parte de su ser; quizás todo es parte de todo. Quizás nada está del todo limpio o libre de dolor. Cuando Sheldon regresó con Penny y Leonard, no hizo ninguna pregunta. Fue un alivio que Naomy haya dado las explicaciones necesarias en su lugar. Sabía, por la forma en la que la veían, que se habían enterado de otra cosa. Ella era una caja de sorpresas a los ojos de sus amigos.

O una caja de catástrofes.

 **. . .**

Le gustaría pensar que lo estaba llevando bien, que ella estaba mejorando y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo regresara a ser como era antes. También le gustaría poder decir que no se veía afectado por su presencia en lo más mínimo. Pero esas serían mentiras demasiado estúpidas y crueles.

Sheldon no sabía lo que podía estar haciendo mal para que nada avanzara. Ninguno de sus intentos de conversaciones florecía y Amy estaba cada vez más lejos de él, y del mundo para variar.

También estaban todos estos nuevos sentimientos que no podían ser más inoportunos. Todo comenzó cuando Amy salió de una de sus largas duchas, pero esta vez, en lugar de volver a su habitación, simplemente comenzó a prepararse un té. Sólo envuelta en una bata muy apropiada pero que dejaba al descubierto sus clavículas. Realmente, dudaba que Amy lo hubiera notado; ella hacía esas cosas sin ver nada en realidad. Más aún cuando salía de la ducha.

Pero él sí la estaba notando. Señor, lo hacía.

Siempre creyó que Amy era bonita. Incluso antes de saber que la amaba, sabía que era bonita. Ese era un hecho que intentó negarse durante mucho tiempo; pero ahora, negarlo sería como negar que el universo esté compuesto por átomos o que la luz se comporta como una onda y, simultáneamente, como una partícula. Había hecho cálculos en su cabeza: la belleza de Amy era, para él, un hecho científico. Y verlo de ese modo lo ayudó a no sentirse un pervertido cada vez que sus ojos se detenían en ella por demasiado tiempo. Se torturaba cada noche por no habérselo dicho nunca. Cuando ella aún vivía. ¿Cómo se sentía observar sus mejillas tiñéndose de rojo y presenciar esa sonrisa pequeña que se contenía en sus labios? Recordaba que era un sentimiento cálido. Se preguntó si aún había posibilidades de volver a experimentar ese tipo de calidez. O quizás más.

 _Más._ Esa palabra le había dado tanto miedo. Esa palabra lo había hecho cometer demasiados errores. Y allí estaba él: deseando más en el momento menos indicado.

Dicen que el despertar sexual siempre es catastrófico y desordenado. Jamás tomó eso al pie de la letra, ya que se consideraba un ser superior. Un ser que estaba por encima de sus impulsos más bajos. Pero comprendió, ese mismo día cuando las clavículas de Amy lo persiguieron en sus sueños de un modo egoísta y sintió toneladas de culpa mientras deslizaba su mano dentro de pantalón de pijama; que no era así. Jamás estuvo por encima de sus impulsos, sólo los estuvo resistiendo.

Le había contado sus problemas a Leonard. Y él sólo lo había visto con una sonrisa carente de humor mientras decía: "No es el momento adecuado, Sheldon". Sabía que no lo era. Sabía que estaba siendo hipócrita y egoísta al pensar de ese modo mientras ella sufría. Y algo que potenciaba ese aglomerado de cosas incorrectas, era que Amy ya no era su novia.

Lo sabía. Por eso continuaba resistiendo el impulso.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrojado como si pudieran leerle la mente, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Los colores se le escurrieron del rostro en un segundo.

—Necesito hablar con Amy —dijo el hombre que se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta.

 **xxx**

Nunca le gustaron las novelas policiales.

Jamás disfrutó de la intriga, de los enigmas intrincados que hacían sufrir sin piedad a los protagonistas. Siempre se imaginaba mil maneras mejores de resolver los típicos misterios ficcionarios. Sabía quiénes eran los asesinos, esos que se deslizaban sigilosos por los corredores y siempre dejaban una huella en la posición más conveniente. Detectives, policías, y asesinos no eran algo que disfrutara. Por lo menos, no a la hora de leer. Sin embargo, cuando su vida comenzó a tornarse como una novela de misterio sólo pudo pensar que era una basura. Y no acostumbraba a lidiar con la basura; así que hizo lo que debería hacer, lo que deberían hacer todos los detectives de las novelas policiales: conocer los cimientos del problema. Volver al inicio. Arrancar el misterio de raíz para que no regresara jamás.

La desaparición de Amy fue el detonante. Su curiosidad científica, combinada con su hambre de respuestas lo convirtieron en una fuerza incontrolable. O al menos, eso quería pensar él. Después de que ella fuese liberada, y cuando Eastcott escapó, sólo supo que aún quedaban cosas por resolver.

Existía esta pregunta dentro suyo: ¿Para qué molestarse? ¿porqué te interesa? ¿es tu problema? Claro que no era un problema ligado íntimamente a él. Claro que podría haber dejado todo como estaba y nunca tocar otra vez el asunto. Claro que podría intentar olvidarlo... no. No podía hacerlo. Las preguntas lo devoraban por las noches, y el enojo y la sed de venganza lo estaba consumiendo. Por eso, en cuanto supo que Fowler estaba sana y salva en el hospital —o la más sana que se puede estar considerando su situación—, decidió realizar un viaje.

No podía importarle menos su trabajo. Realmente, los últimos meses su trabajo era escaso y sabía que estaban a punto de echarlo a patadas. Pero debía hacer eso. Tomando algunos ahorros, y luego de robar información del expediente policial del "Caso Fowler" —esto no fue nada destacable. La justicia es ciega, y a veces también estúpida. Al igual que los detectives novatos que investigaron el caso de Amy—, tomó el primer vuelo que logró reservar hacia Massachusetts.

Sentía que estaba siguiendo un camino de huellas borradas por el viento. Podría estar haciendo cualquier cosa; podría estar incluso más lejos de la verdad. Pero, no sabía porqué, Amy se había transformado en una parte importante de su vida.

Quizás fue por sus palabras directas. Porque era capaz de recoger una broma sin llamarlo idiota o desprestigiar su trabajo. No se había dejado llevar por su mala fama, o los rumores que lo perseguían —algunos merecidos, otros no tanto—. Era una mujer inteligente y amable. Y misteriosa. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía el estúpido sentimiento de protección hacia ella. Lo sintió con Cooper. Lo sintió con Eastcott. Lo sintió con el sujeto que descansaba bajo tierra.

Entonces allí estaba, en un estado desconocido cargando sólo con algo de dinero, una mochila llena de copias de expedientes robados, un nombre desconocido y mil dudas sin responder.

Al llegar a Boston, las cosas comenzaron a tornarse nítidas y con ellas, las respuestas iniciaron su aparición. Primero, lentamente; luego se encontró aplastado por un torrente de información que parecía sacada de una película de terror. Sin saberlo, al atravesar el país también había atravesado el tiempo: viajó al pasado a través de fotografías gastadas por la humedad y una libreta que se caía a pedazos.

Pero las respuestas recién llegaron tres semanas después. Estaba huyendo del casero que le rentaba una pequeña habitación cerca de Cambridge, corrió lejos con todas sus pertenencias y se recluyó en la biblioteca para un día de investigación que parecía estar condenado al fracaso. Era más difícil de lo que creía encontrar la identidad de una persona sólo sabiendo su nombre: Edward Jackson Hamner... Junior, nada menos. En esa biblioteca, sin embargo, encontró la llave que abriría La Caja De Pandora. Fue en un periódico viejo; exactamente, de inicios de 1999.

Parecía ser una edición especial dedicada al triunfo del equipo de Harvard frente a algún equipo menos afortunado. A Barry nunca le interesaron los deportes, así que pasó los ojos perezosamente por las líneas hasta que algo captó su atención:

《... gracias al desempeño del nuevo capitán Edward Hamner...》

Eso tenía sentido. El sujeto había coincidido en la universidad con Amy; sabía que ella había concurrido a Harvard, graduándose en el año antes nombrado. Cuando le preguntó, ella no dijo mucho: sólo que fue una experiencia solitaria y aburrida. Y que estuvo feliz cuando terminó y pudo "salir al mundo real". Barry recortó la fotografía del equipo sin que la bibliotecaria, que parecía a punto de dormirse sobre el mostrador, lo notara. Con precisión quirúrgica, extrajo de su mochila el sobre de documentos duplicados ilegalmente —le encantaba como sonaba eso—, buscó entre los datos del forense y lo encontró: una fotografía de Hamner... muerto. El estómago le dio una vuelta en cuanto lo notó: era la misma persona. Claro, en la fotografía del periódico, se mostraba un muchacho apuesto y fuerte sonriendo en blanco y negro; mientras en la que él tenía, era sólo un rostro bañado de sangre. Aún así, sus rasgos afilados y singulares trascendieron al tiempo. Era la misma persona.

En ese momento, mientras guardaba todo nuevamente en su mochila y abandonaba la biblioteca apresurado, se preguntó qué era lo que podría haber llevado al muchacho de la foto a hacer algo así. ¿Acaso había salido con Amy? ¿Era una especie de venganza tardía? ¿O era un simple psicópata? La respuesta llegaría a él la mañana siguiente.

Después de dormir en un motel de mala muerte; mejor dicho, después de intentar dormir, arrastró su cuerpo fuera de la cama pegajosa y bajó a la cafetería. Contempló coquetear con la tonta mesera que hacía globos de chicle demasiado grandes; pero terminó pidiendo un café amargo. Necesitaba enfocarse en su misión. Alternando sorbos de café con cada página leída de una gruesa guía telefónica, se mantuvo ocupado hasta la hora del almuerzo. Sólo había dos familias Hamner en Boston. Extraño, no lo consideró un apellido tan especial.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando se plantó frente a la primera casa. O más bien, era una mansión. Una mansión en ruinas, pero una mansión al fin. El frente estaba lleno de malas hierbas y viejos robles de troncos ahuecados amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento. La fachada de la casa rogaba por una mano de pintura o por una buena restauración. Temió por un momento que estuviera abandonada. Antes de pensar en todo lo que podría salir mal, en que quizás llamaban a la policía, o que sus padres podrían estar de luto por la muerte de su hijo, ser la familia equivocada, o simplemente estar muertos, una anciana emergió de la casa.

La mujer en cuestión parecía una de aquellas mujeres ricas que pierden la vida en un Martini y gastan los dólares de sus maridos en el casino más cercano, mientras buscan presas jóvenes que les obsequien algo de vigor o ganas de vivir. O que las transporten a sus años jóvenes, cuando la gravedad no afectaba y ellas eran las seducidas. De la forma que fuese, la mujer tenía un fuerte olor a colillas de cigarros, al igual que el resto de la casa. Su lápiz labial rojo estaba corrido y se sentó prácticamente sobre las piernas de Barry mientras hablaba con total desapego de la muerte de su extraño hijo.

—Siempre supe que ese chico acabaría mal — ronroneó, sirviéndole un whisky que parecía tener los mismos años que ella y acariciando la mano de Barry por demasiado tiempo—. Ha sido un marginado, desde el día que nació. Y no se ha acordado de su pobre y solitaria madre en demasiado tiempo... bueno, supongo que él ahora se encuentra allí arriba junto al bastardo de su padre —a medida que hablaba, la mujer iba tomándose libertades mientras deslizaba sus manos arrugadas por los pliegues de los jeans de Barry.

—Si usted me lo permite, _madame_... me gustaría conocer más del pasado de su hijo. Recopilar información para un artículo periodístico... usted será recompensada, claramente —Barry necesitó de todas sus habilidades en actuación para bajar el tono de su voz y controlar el acento de la misma. Prácticamente, gruñó la última parte; relamiéndose los labios con esmero.

Los buenos detectives deben elegir cuidadosamente sus sacrificios.

—Te mostraré su antigua habitación si tú me muestras las estrellas —cacareó la mujer, lanzándose sobre él y derribando el whisky en el proceso.

Sesenta minutos y muchos sacrificios después, Barry se encontró de pie en el centro de una amplia habitación. Al igual que el resto de la casa, ese cuarto conservaba un polvoso vestigio de la elegancia que poseyó en algún momento. Todo allí estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y parecía que no había sido tocado en décadas.

Lo primero que revisó, por lógica, fueron los cajones del escritorio. Allí no encontró nada más que unas viejas revistas y libros de economía; que por cierto, era a lo que Edward se había dedicado. Aún sin derrotarse, examinó dentro del armario: entre la ropa revuelta, encontró tres suéteres de mujer. Con un sentimiento inquietante en el pecho, continuó examinando cada resquicio del lugar, mientras rogaba que la anciana siguiera durmiendo para poder marcharse en paz.

Lo encontró escondido en una tabla floja del suelo.

A simple vista, parecía una gran enciclopedia en lugar de un diario. Pero con sólo una ojeada a las primeras hojas, era notable que se trataba de algo mucho más íntimo. Tuvo deseos de leerlo en ese mismo lugar; pero el riesgo sería mucho. Guardó el libro en su mochila junto con las demás cosas. Antes de salir de la casa, le dio una última mirada a la mujer que dormía con una sonrisa borracha en el sofá de la sala.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que talvez todo podría haber sido diferente si ella era una buena madre.

Esa misma noche, luego de meterse nuevamente dentro de su cama pegajosa y tomar la ducha más larga de su vida, leyó el diario de Edward Jackson Hamner.

Y deseó no haberlo hecho nunca.

Era extraño ser parte de la verdad. Ser completo conocedor de una tragedia oculta entre los aires del tiempo; oculta en los silencios atronadores de sus protagonistas. Se sentía incorrecto estar leyendo el sufrimiento de Amy, más aún desde un punto de vista completamente desquiciado. Pero una vez que inició, no pudo parar. Allí estaban: todas las respuestas que necesitaba al alcance de sus ojos...

《 _25 de Mayo de 1999._

 _Estoy algo borracho, Glen dijo que soy blando porque sólo una cerveza me derribó. Glen terminará casado con una mujerzuela tan ebria como mi madre que se la chupará a todos sus amigos a sus espaldas. Demonios, como quería decírselo._

 _No suelo beber, sabes que no lo hago. Pero esta fue una noche diferente. También sabes que celebro lo diferente de un modo especial. Entonces estaba en esa estúpida ceremonia de graduación; y todos eran unos mocosos llorones. Excepto ella. Ella se veía diferente, hombre, estaba diferente. No diferente de un buen modo. Sólo parecía una más del montón y eso me enfadó. De hecho, estaba poniéndome demasiado enfadado como para continuar de pie allí, rodeado de niños mimados e iguales. Antes de que terminara la ceremonia, me marché. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo en primer lugar; aún me falta un año para graduarme. Supongo que fue culpa de Farrah; ella siempre está obligándome a hacer cosas que no quiero._

 _Mi compañero de cuarto es un marica y le gusta hacer dibujitos. Estaba pintando algo que él consideraba una obra de arte digna de Miguel Ángel, pero sólo era una maldita mancha negra. Se lo dije, y él sólo me tiró sus putas pinturas y salió del cuarto corriendo. Me gustó ver mi rostro negro, amigo. Sentía que estaba usando la máscara que usaba Jack el Destripador para asesinar a las prostitutas. Sólo seguí pintando mi rostro hasta que lo consideré lo suficientemente camuflado. Me puse mi chaqueta de niño normal y estúpido —seré feliz sólo cuando pueda abandonar el jodido equipo—, encendí un cigarro y caminé. Sabes, caminé demasiado. Estaba oscuro y había muchas chicas borrachas vomitando entre los arbustos, pero ellas no llamaron mi atención. Me gusta el puente Charles. Llegué allí._

 _Y debió ser el destino, hombre, porque ella estaba allí: riendo y siendo diferente. Diablos, nunca te digo que es bonita. Porque no dijo estupideces cursis, no soy como esos tipos. Pero ella lo es. Y cuando hace cosas extrañas, es aún más irresistible. Discutimos y ella me dijo sádico. ¿No crees que se condenó a su destino sólo con esa palabra? Sólo quise jugar un poco al comienzo, sé que ella lo disfrutó. Sólo la estaba ayudando a despertar su animal interior, a ser completamente diferente. A ser como yo._

 _Y luego la jodí._

 _Así como lo digo. Dentro de su auto. Ella tiene la piel más suave que saboreé en mi vida. Lo escribiré porque me aterra la idea de olvidarlo: se sentía cálida y apretada. Era virgen. Cuando terminamos, ella se durmió en algún momento. Supongo que me puse un poco áspero. Quise despertarla, pero una maldita motocicleta se acercaba. Entonces la acomodé en el asiento trasero de su auto y moví las otras porquerías, cerré la puerta y me fui. Cogí un recuerdo, claro. Y le di un beso._

 _Luego fui a esa estúpida fiesta con Glen y me bebí una cerveza y él me dijo blando. Pero supongo que decir esto sería como volver al inicio. La chica que tuve esta noche se llama Sandy algo y no tiene ojos verdes, y no es cálida ni apretada._

 _Supongo que ahora prefiero los sollozos y los "por favor" en lugar de los gemidos de perra_ _》_.

Cuando terminó de leer, Barry salió despedido de la cama y fue al baño a vomitar; asqueado de sí mismo por haber leído algo así, y asqueado por no poder matar al sujeto que le hizo todo eso a Amy.

Esa misma noche abandonó Boston. Mientras el taxi que tomó pasaba sobre el río Charles, pensó en Amy con 16 años, sola en su auto muchos años atrás sobre ese mismo río. Y en como destruyeron su vida en un segundo. Y en como su agresor había tenido una vida plena y plagada de lujos mientras ella intentaba no derrumbarse.

Y todo volvió a darle asco.

Por eso ahora se paraba frente a la puerta de Cooper y la buscaba; porque necesitaba decirle que alguien más conocía la verdad y sabía que ella era la víctima. Porque necesitaba decirle que no todo el mundo era injusto.

Simplemente, porque se sentía injusto dejar ese diario infernal que hablaba de ella. Amy podría quemarlo o algo así.

Quizás ella podría olvidar su pasado de ese modo.

—Necesito hablar con Amy.

 **. . .**

—Vaya, luces fatal.

Cuando escuchó su voz, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Barry Kripke. Amy despegó sus ojos de la ventana y le dio una mirada.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti —respondió. Y por unos instantes, todo se sintió como en los viejos tiempos.

Pero cuando Barry le pidió a Sheldon que los dejara a solas; y cuando se asentó para una larga conversación; y cuando dijo la primera palabra… Amy supo que nada sería como en los viejos tiempos.

Se lo contó todo. Mirándola a los ojos en todo momento y hablando como siempre. Al final de su relato, y cuando ese diario apareció ante sus ojos, Amy estaba temblando.

—Respira, Amy —ordenó él suavemente. Cuando Barry estiró su mano, queriendo tocarla, Amy chilló y saltó lejos.

La verdad era demasiado dolorosa. Era un pequeño crimen. Un gran secreto. Mil palabras que se escapaban de sus ojos y la hacían revivirlo todo.

—¡Llévate _eso_ y déjame sola! —logró gritar en medio de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Kripke siempre fue diferente con ella; o quizás él era así con todo el mundo. Algo brusco. Algo divertido. Hizo lo que le pidió, porque si existía alguien en el mundo que pudiera entender sus ganas de estar sola en ese momento, era él. Agarró el libro, pero antes de irse dijo algo que la calmó por una centésima de segundo.

—Sabes, el mero hecho de que tú existas es una razón para no tirarse por la ventana.

Nuevamente, se quedó sola. Si hubiera existido algún tipo de mejora antes de esa conversación, estaba segura de que todo habría vuelto a ser como antes. Pero nada había mejorado; y no hay forma de que continúes cayendo una vez que estás en el suelo.

A no ser que el suelo comience a hundirse.

Eso sintió: el suelo se estaba hundiendo. Ahora ella estaba dentro de un cráter; ahora su alma era un glaciar deshilándose y con cada gota caída perdía un sueño. Todas esas personas le decían que todo estaría bien. Todas esas personas se atrevían a minimizar su dolor sólo porque no lo comprendían.

Hasta que sus mundos se quemaran y estrellaran; hasta que se vean a ellos mismos con un cadáver durmiendo sobre sus cuerpos. Hasta que lucharan con uñas y dientes para que no les arrebaten la dignidad… hasta que atravesaran por todo eso, nadie podría entenderla. Ni hablarle. Nadie jamás estuvo de pie en sus zapatos, nadie se balanceó en la cuerda floja junto a ella ni cayeron con ella. ¡Ni maldijeron junto a ella mientras todo se prendía fuego! De repente, la sala se sentía demasiado calurosa y su pecho muy apretado. Otra vez, las cortinas estaban corridas.

No notó que Sheldon había regresado hasta que lo sintió tomando sus muñecas para que cesara el destrozo de las cortinas. El tacto la hizo gritar aún más fuerte. Él la soltó.

—¡Qué demonios, Amy! —exclamó Sheldon, olvidando las palabras suaves que jamás dieron resultado.

—No me conoces. Hay una parte de mí que te repugnaría —Amy se alejó de Sheldon, caminando hacia atrás y llegando a la cocina—. Tú siempre tienes todas las respuestas… ¿no? ¿no puedes ver lo que me está pasando? —preguntó con crueldad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos en desafío. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo. No notó que estaba comunicándose.

Las palabras suelen salir sin registro en los momentos más desesperantes.

—¡Nada en ti podría repugnarme, Amy! —gritó él, acorralándola contra la barra de la cocina—. Te amo. Te amo y eso está matándome. ¡La única respuesta que tengo es que estoy enamorado de ti! —Confesó Sheldon apasionadamente, sin notar la expresión en blanco de Amy.

Entonces la besó.

Fue el tipo de beso que debería haber roto un hechizo, de ser eso un cuento de hadas. El beso que aniquilaría a los malvados y borraría los malos recuerdos; el beso que haría que las nubes del cielo despejaran el sol. El tipo de beso que dejaría una sonrisa y un corazón reparado dentro del pecho de Amy.

Pero eso no era un cuento de hadas. Era la realidad.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso —lloriqueó ella, separándolo de un golpe y corriendo a su habitación.

Ni ella misma sabía si se refería al beso, o al te amo. Quizás las dos cosas.

Quizás ninguna en absoluto.

 **xxx**

Abrió la ventana permitiendo que el aire de la noche oscureciera la sala ya en penumbras. Observó con desapego las luces de los edificios lejanos, esos que contaminaban la oscuridad pulcra de la madrugada. Encendió un cigarrillo, contemplando inerme el humo que huía de sus labios y se deslizaba como una serpiente por la ventana abierta, hacia el afuera, hacia la vida. Una vez que el cilindro fue completamente consumido, cerró sus manos vendadas en el marco de la ventana. Sólo supo que estaba llorando cuando una delatora ráfaga de viento helado transformó sus lágrimas en escarcha.

No recogió del todo el porqué de sus lágrimas. Ni el hecho de que sus ojos dolían y la sangre en sus manos traspasaba los vendajes. Sus ojos seguían viendo hacia afuera, y sus oídos continuaban escuchando el silencio avasallante que consumía todo.

Parpadeó una última vez en la ventana, dejándola abierta. Luego, sin tomar verdadera conciencia del ruido que estaba haciendo, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta.

Amy era sólo una silueta desdibujada caminando entre las sombras, junto a las demás personas rotas que escapaban en busca de alcohol, sexo, o sustancias para olvidar. Amy era sólo una sombra arrastrando sus pies descalzos contra el pavimento.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que su huida no había pasado desapercibida.

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¿Aún es demasiado pronto para un nuevo capítulo? ¡Actualización doble hoy! Así que si no leyeron el capítulo 12, retrocedan un poquito.**

 **¡Uf, esto fue largo! Me sobrepasé 4000 palabras de mi límite de 6000. Pero no quería dividir el capítulo en dos. Me disculpo si fue demasiado difícil de leer. Estaba un poco nerviosa con este capítulo ya que manejé un salto en el tiempo, y no sabía cómo hacerlo para que no sea brusco.**

 **Nunca antes nombré ninguna de las canciones que cito al inicio, pero no puedo dejar pasar esta canción así como así; ya que fue una de las canciones que me inspiró a escribir esta historia en primer lugar.**

 **La canción se llama 'Till It Happens To You', es de Lady Gaga y Diane Warren. Pertenece a la banda sonora del documental "The Hunting Ground"; el cual habla de la ola de violaciones que azotó (y azota, lamentablemente) las universidades de Estados Unidos. Les recomiendo mucho ver ese documental, realmente es muy crudo y nos adentra en una realidad macabra, en casos que quedaron impunes, en el sufrimiento de las víctimas que tuvieron que guardar silencio y continuar estudiando junto a sus agresores que se excusan detrás del alcohol y las fiestas universitarias para hacer algo tan bestial como violar.**

 **La canción en sí, es demasiado clara:** _ **"Hasta que te pase a ti, no me entenderás".**_ **Creo que es una oda a la frustración que produce sentirnos solos, perdidos, e incomprendidos dentro de un problema mientras los demás nos dicen que seamos fuertes; cuando, en realidad, ser fuerte no es nada fácil. Sino imposible.**

 **En fin, este fue un capítulo muy sentido en muchos aspectos. Amaría saber lo que piensan.**

 **(¡Ah, y antes de que me olvide! El nombre del atacante de Amy lo "tomé prestado" de un cuento de Stephen King:** _ **Sé lo que necesitas**_ **. También, me pareció adecuado dada la naturaleza del personaje).**


	14. Desgarradura final

**Capítulo 14:** Desgarradura final

 **xxx**

 _And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

 _But I like to keep some things to myself_

 _I like to keep my issues strong_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

 **. . .**

Érase una vez, la historia de una mujer triste que arrastraba sus pies descalzos por una avenida oscura, en busca de soluciones mágicas. Mil brujas le pinchaban los hombros con tridentes, y cientos de demonios torturaban su mente con recuerdos aterradores. Ella podía sentir rayos calcinando su corazón. Así como sentía que estaba atrapada dentro de un huracán, el cual se llevaba a todos volando; excepto a esas brujas demasiado malvadas, a esos demonios demasiado persistentes, y a sus recuerdos demasiado oscuros. Creía que estaba llegando al final de su cuento, y no esperaba una resolución buena.

Ella estaba equivocada.

Mientras corría por la calle en pijama y con el corazón acelerado, Sheldon pensaba en la tercera Ley de Newton: A cada acción siempre se opone una reacción igual pero de sentido contrario. Actos y consecuencias. Hechos interconectados entre sí. La vida era un conjunto de improbabilidades, cada momento dependiendo y reaccionando al siguiente, cada segundo sobrepasado por otro. Si Amy no hacía demasiado ruido al huir, si su sueño no hubiera sido tan ligero… todo habría acabado de un modo trágico y fatal; quizás de esa forma que el destino estaba trazando con cada suceso triste que se presentaba en sus vidas. No debía pensar en los _quizás_ , éstos eran muchos y cada uno más terrible que el otro. La realidad sólo podía ser una: él sí había despertado, y ahora estaba estirando sus largas piernas con los ojos clavados en ella en todo momento.

La noche era fría y tenebrosa, demasiadas ventiscas heladas lo impulsaron hacia atrás. Pero la imagen de Amy, a sólo unos metros, era un faro en la oscuridad.

—¿Buscas algo en especial, linda? —escuchó que le preguntaba un malviviente anónimo; un hombre en busca de carroña fresca y desesperada que estaba a punto de cometer errores.

Sheldon rompió la distancia entre ellos, las primeras gotas de una nueva tormenta comenzaron a impactar contra el suelo ya húmedo, y mojaron su rostro decidido.

—Ella no quiere nada —negó con voz de hierro. Tomó a Amy del antebrazo, sorprendiéndose cuando ella no se apartó. Paseó los ojos por su rostro, examinándola con desmesura en busca de alguna herida. Sólo encontró una expresión en blanco y vacía. Pudo notar una grieta en sus iris verdes cuando los ojos de Amy se clavaron en los de él; necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba una resolución. Necesitaba hacerlo bien por una vez en su vida.

El cielo estaba completamente encapotado y lluvioso cuando regresaron a su edificio. Sheldon no había realizado intentos por hablar. Estaba ahorrando sus palabras para la conversación que realmente valdría la pena. Amy parecía diferente bajo las gotas de la lluvia, y mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a tomar nota una vez más de su entorno. Al plantarse frente a la puerta del 4A, ella estaba temblando de tal modo que lo asustó. Y estaba seguro de que no era sólo por el frío que la envolvía.

Sheldon sintió una acceso de pánico que amenazaba con invadirlo, pero se obligó a contenerse. No podía perder el control; no debía dejarse llevar ni quería hacerlo. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, ignoró el hecho de que estaba empapado hasta los huesos y probablemente se enfermaría. Ignoró el hecho de que un dolor de cabeza se asentó en lo profundo de su cerebro. Ignoró, olvidó, y mandó lejos cualquier pensamiento que pudiera tener sobre sí mismo. Guio a Amy a su lugar en el sofá, ayudándola a acomodarse, sus manos se vieron consumidas por un fuego cálido al tocarla; hace tanto tiempo que ella no le permitía estar cerca. Demasiado tiempo. Era momento de acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Decidido, puso la tetera a hervir y se movió rápidamente hacia sus habitación. Regresó a la sala cargando una gruesa manta, la cual colocó sobre los hombros temblorosos de Amy.

Ella lo sintió en lo más profundo de su alma. Lo sintió como millones de esquirlas de vidrio estrellándose contra sus huesos; y ahora podía ver los ojos de Sheldon y escuchar la lluvia chocar contra la ventana. Sentía los estruendos de los rayos en lo alto del cielo; ya no en su corazón, sino siendo pertenecientes de la tormenta que reinaba sobre su cabeza. Sabía que había hecho la última cosa incorrecta.

Años atrás, el fuego la ayudó a olvidar. Las cenizas, el aroma a plástico quemado penetrando con fuerza en sus vías respiratorias, el estallido y aquél resplandor que iluminó el frente de su casa fueron suficiente como para reintegrarla al mundo de los vivos. Ahora, la lluvia, el frío y Sheldon asumían ese papel.

Cuentan que las tormentas purifican. Que luego de una lluvia torrencial o un chubasco de agua nieve, se respira un nuevo aire. Un aire limpio, rejuvenecedor y cargado de nuevas posibilidades o libre de fantasmas. Talvez esa era la tarea de esa última tormenta: limpiarla, ofrecerle un nuevo soplo de vida o quebrarla por completo. Lo que sea que fuese, estaba a punto de ocurrir. Lo veía en los ojos azules de Sheldon, lo sentía junto al calor de la manta y del té que él colocó entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasó, Amy? —preguntó él, una vez que se hubo acomodado junto a ella. Su voz saliendo como un susurro ronco y quebrado.

Sabía que no se refería sólo a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era una pregunta universal, una pregunta que abarcaba mucho más que su conversación con Barry, su secuestro, su madre… era una duda perdida en el tiempo. Una duda sobre su pasado, sobre su presente, sobre cómo afrontaría su futuro si no lo dejaba ir.

 _Eres más que tus heridas, Amy…_

Talvez fue ese beso; quizás era lo que necesitaba para romper ese hechizo maldito, como en un patético cuento de hadas. Talvez fue el humo saliendo por la ventana, enroscándose como en una cliché película dramática. O quizás fue ella misma, mojándose en la lluvia como sólo podía ocurrir en su trágica vida y viendo su silueta en los charcos de agua mientras se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y cómo había llegado hasta ese punto; lo que fuese, había bastado para despertarla. Funcionó con la misma ferocidad que el fuego, y ahora podía sentir cada respiración y cada sentimiento, cada grieta sobre su armadura y cada palabra que quería abandonar su boca para siempre. Para toda la eternidad. Cada recuerdo deslizándose por sus vertebras y cada pesadilla abandonando su cerebro para marcharse al lugar que no existía y nadie sabía dónde estaba; a aquél lugar que sólo podría alcanzarse olvidando.

Miró los ojos de Sheldon por última vez antes de hablar: él dijo que la amaba. Sus ojos eran azules. No había mentiras en sus ojos, ni tormentas.

 _Ya no habría tormentas._

Entonces ella habló. Durante horas.

Y sus palabras lograron que el corazón de Sheldon se estrujara en su pecho, mientras Amy mojaba su hombro de lágrimas frías y palabras ardientes.

Y sus palabras lograron que el corazón de Amy volara dentro de su pecho, aliviado de haber destruido fuera de su cuerpo todo el dolor que el pasado acarreaba.

—Lo siento tanto, Amy… _tanto._

 **xxx**

 _And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

 _I can never leave the past behind_

 _I can see no way, I can see no way_

 _I'm always dragging that horse around_

 _Our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

 _Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

 _So I like to keep my issues strong_

 _But it's always darkest before the dawn_

 **. . .**

Érase una vez, la historia de una mujer que ya no necesitaba morder las almohadas para contener gritos ni ahogar lágrimas en pañuelos de seda. Tenía cientos de fantasmas arañando sus tobillos; aunque ya ninguna bruja malvada sobrevolaba su cabeza. Ella podía sentir el aire puro que aflora en el mundo luego de la última tormenta, algunas gotas de agua aún humedecían su corazón y las pesadillas continuaban hundiendo los colmillos en su memoria. Ella creía que su cuento acabaría como la última vez: oculto entre las telarañas de su memoria y estallando en los momentos de máxima ansiedad.

Ella se equivocaba.

Amy salió de su habitación temprano por la mañana. Su cabello estaba en orden, y su pijama muy lejos. Le dio una mirada a la espalda de Sheldon, que se movía en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Susurró un "buenos días" que fue respondido con una sonrisa apretada. Mientras le daba el primer sorbo a su café, Amy pensó.

Pensó en cómo Sheldon y todos los demás detuvieron su vida por ella, sí la querían, después de todo. Recordó los días en penumbras que pasó encerrada en la habitación mientras los demás se torturaban a ellos mismos sin saber qué le pasaba ni cómo podrían ayudarla. Amy intentó ponerse en el lugar de sus amigos por un momento: ¿qué hacer cuando una persona importante para ti se consume delante de tus ojos y no puedes hacer nada para detenerlo?... se mordió el labio con un rastro de culpa. Por primera vez, vio su situación desde una perspectiva que no era desde el suelo, ni desde su más profunda autocompasión; todos estaban sufriendo junto a ella. No por los mismos motivos, no con la misma intensidad.

Debía aprender a dejar de esperar completa compresión del mundo que la rodeaba. Nadie jamás sabría cómo se sentía con exactitud; pero eso no significaba que no lo intentaran. Todos lo intentaron con demasiada fuerza.

La enorme diferencia entre ella, y su yo de 16 años; era que ahora, contaba con apoyo. Contaba con dos manos fuertes que le sujetaban los brazos cuando quería huir, contaba con un hombro para llorar y unos oídos que siempre estarían dispuestos a escucharla. Ella tenía esos ojos azules que la veían desde el rostro de Sheldon, esos ojos que _intentaban,_ esos ojos que le preparaban el desayuno cada mañana, esos ojos que la habían lastimado y que ella también hirió. Ahora, ella poseía la certeza de que alguien la amaba.

No era el amor lo que salvaba, el amor es sólo una emoción entrópica, desordenada y apasionada; lo que la salvó, en cierto modo, fue la sensación de seguridad y contención que dejó ese _te amo_.

Amy miró las cortinas de soslayo, estaban abiertas y el Sol de la mañana golpeaba con fuerza en la sala. Sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sheldon.

Una semana después, ya podía sentir el pasto bajo las plantas de sus pies y escuchar las risas de los niños en el parque; cuando el sol se siente tan cálido contra tu piel, y los recuerdos parecen esfumarse por un momento; un momento que disfrutas con una fuerza que rompe cada hueso de tu cuerpo.

 **xxx**

 _'Cause I am done with my graceless heart_

 _So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

 _'Cause I like to keep my issues strong_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

 **. . .**

Érase una vez, la historia de una mujer que estaba plantada a los lados de una carretera, girando la cabeza con cada ráfaga de viento e intentado huir del polvo y el calor del sol. Una sonrisa que se cuestionaba su existencia nacía en su rostro, porque esa era la sonrisa que se esperaba de ella. Y eso era todo. Ella creía que las sonrisas de las flores eran falsas.

Ella tenía razón.

CalTech había tenido más problemas de los que Amy había creído. Hablar de su trabajo la calmaba y confortaba; la hacía sentir útil otra vez. Howard no ahorró detalles a la hora de contarle todo el caos que se vivía en la universidad desde que descubrieron los fraudes de Siebert.

La captura de Eastcott ayudó a aclarar las cosas de un modo increíble. No era nada que todos supieran ya; Kripke, sin embargo, se mostraba muy orgulloso de sí mismo por algún motivo; según las palabras de Howard. Obviamente el Departamento de Biología estaba en estado de crisis y las inversiones decayeron de un modo alarmante. Amy se sorprendió cuando Sheldon se mostró optimista, incluso al verse obligado a abandonar su investigación en la Materia Oscura y volver a la Teoría de Cuerdas; el Dr. Gablehauser le dio más oportunidades de las que merecía. Y que Sheldon Cooper reconociera ese hecho, era sólo una muestra de lo mucho que estaba cambiando.

Sheldon y Amy habían hablado. Amy había purgado todas las palabras que alguna vez la lastimaron, Sheldon hizo lo mismo; reconoció sus defectos, pero potenció sus virtudes a modo de escudo. Hablaron durante días, siguiendo al amanecer la conversación que suspendieron a la madrugada; cuando Amy comenzó su terapia y Sheldon debió volver al trabajo, ambos se sentían mucho más orientados en cuanto a qué salió mal en su relación.

Y aunque Sheldon lo quería más que nada en el mundo, Amy aún no estaba lista para volver a ser su novia.

Amy jamás había tomado terapia, por eso pensaba que su terapeuta era extraño y poco ortodoxo. Ella se imaginaba a una mujer analítica con ropa gris, un moño apretado, gafas cuadradas y una seria expresión en el rostro; la cual le daría pastillas y arreglaría su dolor con pura química y lógica freudiana. Era obvio que la imagen de Beverly había torcido su opinión sobre los psiquiatras.

Lo que se encontró dentro del consultorio fue a un hombre calvo y sin gafas, usaba un saco con parches en los codos; lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza al verlo, fue que faltaba una pipa en sus labios para completar la imagen de un típico profesor universitario de literatura o filosofía. Su nombre era Chester, y solía fumar en sus sesiones mientras cruzaba las piernas y le pedía que sacara todo lo que le rompía la cabeza.

—Estoy perdiendo mi dinero aquí. Sólo te sientas allí con tu estúpida actitud hippie y despreocupada, y me exiges que hable. ¿Cómo se supone que me ayudas? Tu trabajo es una broma —había dicho Amy en una de sus primeras sesiones, era un día particularmente difícil. Un día donde todo podría regresar con la fuerza de una ráfaga de viento y derribar su progreso como si fuese un enclenque castillo de naipes.

Él se enderezó en el acto, arqueando sus cejas blancas en una expresión curiosa.

—Dime Amy, ¿quieres tratarte con un psiquiatra de rostro adusto, traje formal, y pastillas que te adormilarán? No juzgo a mis colegas, pero sabes… hago las cosas de un modo diferente que ellos —él hizo una pausa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Creo que tú has estado en silencio durante demasiado tiempo. Deja de gritar en silencio, comienza a hacerlo en realidad —Chester le dio una calada a su cigarrillo antes de volver a hablar—. Imagínate una flor al límite de la carretera, tiene una típica sonrisa en su rostro redondo y sus pétalos se despliegan con ferocidad radiante. Ella sólo tiene la compañía de los autos y de una que otra mota de polvo, pero aún sonríe. ¿Porqué está sonriendo, Amy?

—Esto es estúpido —Amy rodó los ojos.

—Responde, eres una mujer inteligente. Luego, podrás llamarme estúpido a mí, si eso quieres —Chester la animó.

—Supongo que su sonrisa en falsa —pensó por un momento—. O en todo caso, los químicos de los autos la tienen tan drogada que no es capaz de darse cuenta de que sólo un movimiento, un viento demasiado fuerte, o una simple persona con dedos pueden aniquilar su existencia.

—¿Qué harías para ayudarla? —preguntó él esta vez, reclinándose en su silla y doblando las piernas.

—Estaría mejor si la arrancan de raíz —Amy frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en sus rodillas—. La arrancaría —susurró.

—Entonces, ante la aparente tristeza de esa inocente flor, lo único que se te ocurre para ayudarla es… ¿exterminarla? ¿La muerte es lugar de eterno reposo para ti, Amy? ¿Porqué no regarla? ¿Porqué no trasplantarla a un enorme prado donde hayan otras flores?

—¡Porque ella ya no podrá sobrevivir luego de pasar toda su vida en la carretera! ¡Ella no conoce el pasto ni el agua; sólo el polvo y los autos que están a punto de matarla!... necesito irme —gritó, alterada. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Chester volvió a hablar.

—Podemos adecuarla a su nuevo ambiente si hacemos los movimientos correctos, lentamente. Podemos cuidar sus pétalos y brindarle sol, agua, y tierra —Chester le hizo un gesto a Amy para que volviera a tomar asiento. Luego de un momento y a regañadientes, ella se sentó—. ¿Quieres vivir drogada por los químicos de esos autos peligrosos, o permitirme trasladarte a un prado? ¿Quieres ser valiente o continuar con esa sonrisa falsa, plantada a un costado de la carretera?

Amy guardó silencio.

—Grita, Amy.

Y así lo hizo. Durante semanas que se convirtieron en meses y luego en recuerdos. Casi podía el aroma de las flores acariciando su rostro.

 **xxx**

 _And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

 _It's a final mess but it's left me so empty_

 _It's always darkest before the dawn_

 **. . .**

Érase una vez, la historia de una mujer que lloró todo un río e inundó el mundo. Y aunque ella no lo sabía, siempre hubo alguien dispuesto a rescatarla de sus lágrimas. Su cabello no se veía bien, y su ropa era un desastre. Las ojeras en su rostro solían ser un tema de conversación rutinario; y él sólo quería abrazarla en secreto. Un libro hecho de recuerdos malditos los separó por demasiado tiempo; pero él estaba dispuesto a esperarla.

Él siempre la esperaría, aunque supiera que ella jamás podría ser para él.

Barry no había tocado el diario desde aquella noche en el apartamento de Cooper. Le daba miedo verlo siquiera, era como un ente maléfico que lo perseguía en sus pesadillas, en su vida cotidiana, y básicamente en cada respiración o paso que daba.

Las palabras que había leído allí lo estaban torturando, y el significado de esas palabras era aún más chocante y perturbador. Jamás pensó que estaría cerca de un caso así. Él veía las noticias, leía los periódicos; sólo pensaba que esas cosas le sucedían a mujeres anónimas que eran primicias pasajeras en la prensa local.

Pero ahora la realidad estaba frente a sus ojos, descansando en su mesita de noche dentro de un encuadernado gastado y escrita con tinta borrada por la humedad y el tiempo.

Recordaba la primera vez que oyó hablar de Fowler, la consideró una mujer intrigante o loca por salir con alguien como Sheldon Cooper. Luego se acercó aún más a ella, metafóricamente hablando, a través de las mentiras que Cooper había extendido sobre ella. Barry apretó los puños. No debería pensar en eso, ahora que sabía cómo eran las cosas en realidad, sentía ganas de darle un puñetazo a Cooper por no contradecirlo cuando estaba siendo un idiota; y en lugar de eso, seguirle su juego con un tema que para Amy era delicado y doloroso: el sexo.

Sí, Amy Farrah Fowler había sido un enigma desde el primer día. Y cuando llegó a CalTech, quiso tenerla como su aliada por un motivo primordial: ella estaba cerca de Eastcott. Lo demás, eran sólo ventajas, como pasar tiempo junto a ella y conocerla en persona, no a través de la boca de terceros.

Pero entonces las cosas comenzaron a tornarse peligrosas, y se unió a Amy como jamás lo había hecho con ninguna persona, demasiado rápidamente y aún sabiendo que era absurdo e imposible. Quería cuidar a Amy, quería averiguar qué era lo que le sacaba el sueño, y porqué sus ojos verdes lucían cada vez más apagados y su rostro más delgado.

Terminó por volverse su especie de ángel guardián, llegó a descuidar su investigación sobre Eastcott y perder de vista el objetivo principal por estar junto a ella en todo momento. Amy escuchaba, Amy era inteligente y demasiado diferente a las mujeres con las que solía tratar.

Ella no se tomaba un chiste como acoso, sino que replicaba con una broma de la misma índole. Ella no se burlaba de su impedimento del habla ni intentaba seducirlo para luego acusarlo de ser un pervertido.

Amy no juzgaba. Amy era una mujer rara y atrayente. Y supo que le gustaba; y supo que quizás había algo más que una simple atracción.

Parecía mil años atrás en el tiempo, pero unos meses atrás, ellos se sentaron un sábado en la cafetería desierta de la universidad y él estaba a punto de hacer su primer movimiento. Sabía que era incorrecto, sabía que ella estaba con Cooper y nada podría cambiar eso; pero se arriesgaría por ella. Se arriesgaría por lo que podría haber sido... y nunca fue. Obviamente, sus planes fueron truncados por la aparición de Sheldon. En ese momento, al ver cómo le hablaba a Amy, cómo la trataba: frío, distante, ciego: tuvo la fuerte sensación de que Amy estaría mucho mejor con él.

Pero el lunes siguiente Amy regresó a CalTech y lucía mucho peor. Lo ahuyentó, lo desechó como si su amistad no fuese nada importante. Algo le había ocurrido, pero él estaba lo suficientemente dolido y frustrado como para no averiguarlo e intentar olvidarla en los bares y con mujeres tontas y bien dispuestas.

Cuando el Infierno se desató, sólo supo que la perspectiva de una vida sin Amy era mucho más aterradora de lo que se había atrevido a admitir.

Y cuando finalmente tuvo la verdad en sus manos, esa verdad lo alejó nuevamente de Amy...

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, un domingo a la mañana, golpearon a su puerta y allí estaba: Amy. Amy sin ojeras y con el rostro más lleno y el cabello largo y radiante. Amy, con Cooper de pie junto a ella, mirándola como si fuese algo precioso.

Definitivamente, ella jamás sería para él.

Se sentaron en su sala desordenada, no era muy diferente a su oficina en la universidad. Amy se movía como si estuviera en casa.

Otra cosa que amaba de ella: siempre iba directo al grano.

—Necesito el diario, Barry —pidió, intercambiando una mirada sombría y conocedora con los dos hombres. Sheldon se crispó ante el nombramiento de ese objeto; era casi un tabú para él.

Barry asintió, se dirigió a su habitación con Amy siguiendo sus pasos.

—Eres un buen hombre, Barry Kripke —dijo Amy, recibiendo el diario de sus manos y dándole una mirada intensa—. Y un gran amigo —agregó, para su desilusión.

—Cuídate, Amy —Barry extendió los brazos lentamente, con precaución, acercándose para un abrazo que Amy recibió suavemente—… si alguna vez olvidas a Cooper, yo estaré aquí —susurró, deseando que fuese una broma.

Deseándolo.

 **xxx**

 _And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

 _So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

 _And I'm ready to suffer, and I'm ready to hope_

 _It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_

 _'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

 _Looking for heaven, for the devil in me_

 _Well, what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

 **. . .**

Es la historia de una niña cuya mariposa aleteó hacia el centímetro equivocado; causando que el último dominó cayera. El caos la invadió, la dominó, la ultrajó sobre el agua y luego se marchó, tomando forma de unos ojos grises que la persiguieron eternamente. Hubo una vez una historia que no era hadas, sino de demonios alados y huracanes irascibles. Ella llamó al fuego y a las tormentas, contó sus lágrimas y rompió sus manos en busca de olvido.

Era hora de dejarlo ir.

Boston era tan caluroso como aquél 25 de Mayo, Amy lo sentía correr por sus venas: el calor, la incomodidad, la pobre esperanza de ser alguien mejor que duró lo mismo que un soplido. Sólo que esta vez no estaba sola.

Sheldon caminaba junto a ella por las serpenteantes calles de Cambridge, cerca del campus central de Harvard. Amy le habló de las túnicas rojas que eran demasiado calientes, de cómo rodó los ojos por las lágrimas de los graduados. Le habló del pánico que sintió trepando por sus manos al verse perdida en la multitud, de los contactos que lastimaron sus ojos y los zapatos que acalambraron sus pies. Le habló del color verde manzana, y de como lo odiaba y odiaba a las cortinas, los puentes, y las mariposas.

Le habló de la teoría del caos y los huracanes, de todo lo que podría o no haber sido. Habló de cómo se sintió una pieza de dominó estrellándose contra el suelo por orden de algún plan maestro o para complacer la morbosidad de un ser superior. Le habló de los sueños, y de cómo éstos fluctuaban, mutaban, morían y lastimaban. Le habló de la oscuridad, de como ésta se transformaba en los peores sueños.

Al llegar al puente que pendía sobre el río Charles, Sheldon y Amy estaban exhaustos gracias a su larga caminata por los campus de Harvard. El cielo era naranja y una suave brisa de viento movía las hojas antes petrificadas de los árboles. Como hace tantos años atrás, Amy inclinó su cabeza en la barandilla del puente, observando el agua lejana y turbulenta.

Y se permitió olvidar.

El fantasma de una niña de 16 que había desechado una túnica muchos años atrás en ese mismo río, finalmente podría descansar en paz. Amy dejó salir al último suspiro; vio a Sheldon, y extendió las manos. Él rebuscó por unos momentos en su bolsa y se lo dio: un cuaderno destartalado y viejo, con páginas a punto de caerse y frases ilegibles.

El cuaderno que contenía su pasado, su sufrimiento; lo último que la ataba a su fantasma.

Las hojas del diario se extendieron como un abanico mientras caía al río, chasqueaba contra la superficie del agua, y se perdía para siempre en las profundidades.

Amy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar una carcajada esperanzada y plena mientras el cielo continuaba su degradé cálido, por allá donde el Sol se ocultaba sobre el río y el firmamento parecía desangrarse en cientos de estrellas nacientes.

—Te amo.

Lo sintió en cada músculo de su cuerpo y con cada matiz de su alma; se perdió en el amor de Sheldon, y en sus ojos. Ojos del color del cielo que ya se había ocultado, ojos que jamás la lastimarían.

Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sus anteojos reflejaban la oscuridad creciente que comenzaba a ocultarlo todo.

Y finalmente, pudo olvidarlo. Juró escuchar el crujido de un fantasma y las carcajadas de su espíritu, al dejar salir las palabras que sellarían su memoria.

Era la historia de una mujer fuerte.

—Te amo, Sheldon.

 **xxx**

 _ **And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back; So shake him off!**_

 **FIN.**

—

 **Nota de autora:**

 **¡Finalmente!**

 **Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos los que alguna vez leyeron esta historia, la siguieron, dejaron algún comentario o simplemente le dieron una pasada rápida.**

 **Esta fue la primera historia que publiqué, y aunque escribí muchas más en el camino, aún es muy importante para mí. Terminarla se siente casi agridulce.**

 **Sobre la estructura del capítulo: espero no haberlos decepcionado, pero quise hacer algo diferente. Desde el prólogo supe que este capítulo sería una especie de songfic.**

 **La canción que usé para este capítulo es, para mí, la que marca la historia en sí: olvidar. Intentar olvidar. "Sacudirnos" esos malos recuerdos que no nos dejan avanzar. Yo jamás sufrí una situación de abuso o acoso, pero si alguien que sí sufrió algo así está leyendo esto y se sintió de alguna manera herido u ofendido, pido disculpas. No quise minimizar el dolor de nadie, sólo quise describir el mío a la hora de olvidar el pasado; sé lo que se siente luchar día a día con costumbres pasadas. Como una enfermedad.**

 **Ya habrán notado esto, pero me gusta mucho utilizar metáforas y simbolismos a la hora de escribir. Quizás es algo pretencioso; mejoraré mi narrativa con la práctica -y también mi ortografía-.**

 **Barry Kripke: ¿Les cuento un secreto? Inicialmente este personaje iba a ser Bert. Pero no me agrada Bert. Dejo su historia algo abierta… para futuras ideas…**


End file.
